This Is Us!
by The gamemann
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots that will focus on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's bonds to each other and their connections with the people around them. There will be comedy. There will be drama. There will be things that will make you question yourself and your life choices. But most of all, there will be fun! Cover art by AngryScaven.
1. A Boy, A Girl, And A Baby

**Hey everyone, this is going to be a compilation of one-shots that takes place after What Are We. if you're a new reader I would suggest read my first fic before reading this so you're not lost. It's mainly gonna be Lincoln and Ronnie Anne focused. Some of the chapters will be the activities they did over the summer. A lot of the chapters will have the sisters bonding with Ronnie Anne, even the parents will have a chance to bond with her. I'm mostly gonna write it within the context of The Loudest Mission. The summer will take place before Ronnie Anne moved away. Anything after the summer will be written in canon of The Loudest Mission. There might even be some chapters that take place where the characters are older. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll find your inner child. It's all in great fun. Now without further ado, This Is Us.**

It was a bright sunny summer day and the Loud house seems unusually quiet. Most of the Louds were out doing their own summer activities, leaving only Lincoln and Lily at home by themselves. Lincoln has called Ronnie Anne to help him take care of Lily while everyone else is out. Ronnie Anne agrees to help and tells him she'll be there in 20 minutes. He was sitting down stairs with Lily sitting on the couch next to him. He was a bit nervous about Ronnie Anne com-

"I got this, narrator!"

Cool.

"It's true! I am nervous about Ronnie Anne coming over. Not that I'm shy of her. Oh no, we're way past that point, heh heh." He said, smiling while rubbing the back of his head with a blush. "It's just the last time I babysat Lily things didn't really go so well. I won't bore you with the details but let's just say I won't be changing any diapers while there's a fan in the room." He said cringing at the horrific flashback. "So I'm just hoping things don't go horribly wrong. Plus, Lily really likes Ronnie Anne so it shouldn't be that bad, right Lily?" He asked as he picked Lily up and looked at her.

" _Ah-hehehe."_ Lily giggled.

"I just hope everything doesn't go as horribly wrong as it did with Clyde. The last thing I want is for my girlfriend to get bombarded with baby droppings like we did."

Suddenly he heard a knocking on the door. He put Lily down on the couch and went to open it. He opened it to see Ronnie Anne standing there in her normal attire.

"Hey, Linc." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne, come on in." Lincoln told her.

She walked in and saw Lily sitting on the couch. Lily popped up with excitement when she saw Ronnie Anne.

" _Ronnie."_ Lily said, throwing her hands up, gesturing Ronnie Anne to lift her.

"Hey, Lily-pad. How ya doin'?" She asked as she picked Lily up. "You ready to hang out with your big sis?" She asked as she smiles at Lily.

"Thanks for coming over to help me, Ronnie Anne. You sure you're up for this? Lily can be a major handful!" He stated.

"Of course I'm up for this. I like playing with Lily. Plus, I get to hangout with my favorite guy." She said with sultry eyes, moving closer to him.

"Well, I'm happy I get to spend time with my favorite girl." He said as he moved closer to her.

They closed their eyes and puckered their lips and moved their faces close until Lily moved in between the two lovers and took on the smooches. The couple's eyes shot open and their heads moved back with quickness, looking at Lily in surprise.

" **Lily!"** They said simultaneously.

" _Hehehe."_ Lily giggled.

Ronnie Anne moved to the couch and took a seat while holding Lily.

"So where is everybody today?" She asked.

"Well, Mom and dad are at work. Lori went to hang out with Bobby at the mall. Leni hitched a ride with Lori to buy new fabric. Luna's at a concert. Luan has a comedy gig. Lynn is at the batting cages. Lucy is at a poetry slam. Lola and Lana are at a birthday party and Lisa's giving a college lecture." He explained.

"So it's just you, me, and the baby, huh? This ought to be fun. Right, Lily?" She said as she brought Lily to her face.

" _Poo-poo."_ Lily said as she soiled her diaper.

"Ah man, Lily. You didn't!?" She said in disgust.

"Yeah. Lily can be a bit of a poop machine. I'll go get her a new diaper." He said, picking up Lily's knapsack full of baby materials. He pulled out the baby powder, a towel, wipes, clothespins and a new diaper. He laid the towel on the floor.

"Put Lily on the towel." He told Ronnie Anne.

"Okay." She complied and put Lily on the towel.

Lincoln then put a clothespin on his nose and handed Ronnie Anne a one.

"You're gonna need this!" He stated.

"Lincoln, I've changed my little cousin's diaper before. I'm pretty sure I can handle Lily." She affirmed.

"Alright, it's your funeral!" He forewarned. He then began removing Lily's diapers. The full stench hit Ronnie Anne, making her woozy. She then passed out on the floor.

"I warned ya!" He stated.

Two minutes later, after he finished changing Lily, Lincoln tried waking Ronnie Anne up by shaking her.

"Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne, wake up." He demanded. She finally came to.

"Ugh, what happened? All I remember was the wretched smell of death." She proclaimed.

"You took the full force of Lily's diaper and passed out." He explained.

"Oh right. What do you feed that child? I don't think it's healthy for a baby to smell that bad. My little cousin doesn't even smell as bad as that!" She claimed.

"We just feed her the normal stuff. You know, baby formula, peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches, mashed baby food." He explained.

"Back up. You feed her peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches!? No wonder her diaper smells like that. Those things are reeking havoc on her bowels!" She emphasized.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I eat them and I feel fine." He claimed.

"That's because your body is weird!" She stated.

"Hey, my body is a perfect temple." He proclaimed crossing his arms and looking up snootily.

"More like a rusty shack." She said.

"Whatever. Now I need to feed her." He said picking Lily up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Alright, but no sauerkraut sandwiches." She demanded, following him.

"Fine. Come on Lily." He said walking into the kitchen. He placed her in her high chair and walked to the fridge, search for Lily's food. Ronnie Anne walked in and decided to play with Lily. Lincoln picked up a jar of baby food and got a spoon out of the drawer. He suddenly felt his bladder is full. He walked up to Ronnie Anne and handed her the jar and spoon.

"Feed her for me. I got to use the bathroom!" He said make his way to the bathroom.

"Okay Lily, open wide." She told her, getting a spoonful out of the jar and moving it to her. Lily smacked the spoon out of Ronnie Anne's hands while giggling.

"Come on, Lily." She complained, picking up the spoon and cleaning it in the sink.

"Eat up. It's good for you!" She claimed.

" _Uh-uh."_ Lily shook her head.

"Come on, here comes Anthony Falcon doing a one eighty kickflip." She said playfully trying to get her to eat. Lily disapproved and knocked the spoon back out of her hands.

"Okay. I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." She said cracking her knuckles.

Three minutes later, after using the bathroom, Lincoln got Lily's pink baby carriage and walked back downstairs and the left carriage in the living room. He walked back into the kitchen and was shocked to find it was covered in baby food. He saw Ronnie Anne, painted by Lily's food, with a crazed smile on her face while shaking.

"I-I did it, Lincoln...I-I fed her." She said with one eye wide open and the other half-lidded.

"I see. Now we just need to clean up the kitchen." He told her.

Ronnie Anne looked around to see the mess she made.

"Oh...sorry." She apologized.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll clean the kitchen while you go clean up." He said.

"Thanks, Linc." She said as she made her way to the bathroom. Once she left he got a washcloth and started cleaning.

"Geez, you really had to make a mess of things, didn't you?" He asked Lily

" _Hehehe."_ Lily giggled.

Moments later, Ronnie Anne came out of the bathroom with all the food washed off of her. She walked back downstairs to the kitchen and was awestruck to find the kitchen was completely spotless. Lincoln was standing in the middle of the room with a mop.

"How did you manage to clean this whole room so fast?" She asked, surprised.

"Years of practice." He said with a cocky smile.

"Alright, Mr. Cleanse, what now?" She asked.

"Now I need to put her down for a nap, then we can play some video games. I got the new wrench and clink game." He said making his way to the living room.

"Oooo, I heard they put in a hundred new weapons for the ultimate experience of destruction." She said following behind him.

Ronnie Anne sat down on the couch while Lincoln laid Lily down in her pink baby carriage and gave her a binky to help lull her to sleep. Lily's eyes became heavy. She finally succumbed to the sand man and fell asleep. Lincoln then turned on his game console, turned the volume down on the tv and grabbed two controllers.

"We need to try to keep it quiet so she can sleep." He whispered.

"Okay." She whispered back.

He then handed Ronnie Anne a controller and sat down next to her. They played the game for twenty minutes until Ronnie Anne got killed in the game.

"Oh come on!" She shouted.

"WAAAHHH!" Lily cried from the sudden noise. Lincoln paused the game and rushed over to her.

"Oh no, Lily, don't cry." Lincoln begged while picking her up and trying to rocking her back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I know a foolproof way to get her to sleep."

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were walking in the park with Lily in her stroller. They walked along the path while all other visitors were enjoying their day. A couple, sitting on a nearby bench, saw the young couple and were baffled.

" _Honey, do you see those two kids walking with that baby?"_ The man said with a stupefied look on his face.

" _Yes, dear, I see them. Kids are growing up so fast these days."_ The woman responded.

" _A little too fast."_ The man said.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln continued their stroll.

"So this helps her fall asleep?" Ronnie Anne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. As long as we keep her in the stroller, she'll nod right off." He said confidently.

They both looked down to see Lily had left the stroller.

"WHERE'D SHE GO?" Lincoln panicked.

They looked around to see she was in the sandbox.

" **Phew."** They sighed in relief. They walked over to her and decided to join in on the fun.

"We'll just let her play until she tires herself out." Lincoln said looking at Ronnie Anne.

"That should be fine, right Lily?" She asked looking down towards Lily, who wasn't there anymore.

"Oh now where is she?" She asked looking around. They spotted her on the jungle gym.

"Oh man, she could get hurt." Lincoln stated.

They chased after her while she played. Lily got on the slide and went down while Ronnie Anne dove in face first, chasing after her. Lily came out of the slide perfectly fine while Ronnie Anne face planted into the ground with a clump of dirt in her mouth. Lily crawled over to the play tunnels and went inside, Lincoln chased after her and got stuck in the tunnel, noticing it was filled with other little kids. The kids took notice of Lincoln and started beating him for invading on their playtime. They continued chasing her all over the park for the rest of the time they were there.

* * *

After two hours of chasing Lily, the young couple grew tired and decided to head back to Lincoln's house. The couple was completely worn out from their time at the park. Lily was blissfully ignorant of the trouble she caused the two. The family were still out doing their activities. The three reached the front porch and walked inside.

'Oh man I'm exhausted!" Lincoln stated holding Lily and taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah. I didn't think one baby could be such a handful." Ronnie Anne said taking a seat right next to him.

" _Heh heh he."_ Lily giggled.

"How can she still have so much energy?" She asked, surprised.

"That's Lily for you. She never makes (yawn) babysitting easy." He beginning to nod off.

"After today, I don't think (yawn) I'll ever have kids." She said as she leaned on him and began to nod off.

The two eventually succumbed to slumber and leaned on each other. Lily got out of Lincoln's grasped, moved over to Ronnie Anne's side and took the initiative to tip the two over so Ronnie Anne was laying on top of Lincoln. Lincoln seemed to enjoy this and unconsciously wrapped his right arm around Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne returned the favor by cuddling up next him. Lily got comfy between the two and finally fell asleep. The other Loud members finally came home and aww'd at the scene before them.

* * *

 **AN: So that was the first of many one-shots. Some chapters will be long. Some will be short. Some will have an overarching narrative. Some will just be a one day thing. Some will be comedic. Some will make you cry. The main rating is gonna be K-T. There will be some suggestive scenes happening but nothing too explicit.**

 **I felt the need to write this to help quell my viewers appetites from the last story. Hope this helps. Also I will not be taking requests. I already have a few ideas that I want to write. Y'all already know the drill. Follow, Fav, and Review.**


	2. Sister Slumber Party

**This chapter mainly focuses on the sisters getting to know more about Ronnie Anne. Not much else to say but enjoy.**

It was your average summer night. The Loud house was in its normal habits of chaos. All of the sisters were engaged in their daily routines on the second level of the house. All except for Lori. Lori was in the living room, impatiently pacing back and forth, checking the time on her phone. Lincoln was sitting on the couch playing his video console, oblivious to his sister's behavior.

"Come on, come on. She said she'd be here in twenty minutes!" Lori stated.

" _Who said they'd said be over in twenty minutes?"_ Lincoln asked taking notice of Lori's pacing.

"Just someone I asked to sleep over." Lori told him.

" _Anyone I know?"_ Lincoln asked.

"Oh I think you know them very well." Lori said slyly.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Finally." Lori said irritably.

Lori went over to answer it. She opened the door to reveal it was Ronnie Anne, holding a backpack full of essentials for a sleepover.

"Hey Ronnie Anne" Lori greeted her.

"Hey Lori." Ronnie Anne greeted back while walking in.

" _Ronnie Anne!? What are you doing here?"_ Lincoln asked surprised.

"Lori invited me for a sleepover! Which is kinda weird." Ronnie Anne stated.

"It's not weird for a sister to ask her brother's girlfriend to sleepover. (in a quick voice) Plus, it gives us a chance to bond as future sisters in-laws!" Lori said.

" **What was that last part."** Lincoln and Ronnie Anne said simultaneously.

"Nothing." Lori said quickly. "Now let's go upstairs so the real fun can begin. Come on Ronnie Anne." Lori said leading Ronnie Anne up the steps. Lincoln looked up at them with a worryful look.

" _I hope they don't drive her insane."_ Lincoln said to himself.

* * *

Lori opened the door to her and Leni's room. Ronnie Anne threw her bag on the ground and crossed her arms with a skeptical look on her face.

"Okay, spill. What's the real reason you invited me for a sleepover?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I think you already know." Lori said making her way towards the door. Ronnie anne looked around and saw seven sleeping bags on the floor "Come on in girls." Lori said. Suddenly, all the sisters, excluding Lily, walked into the room in their pajamas. Ronnie Anne finally caught onto what was happening.

"Oh no, don't tell me this is a-"

" **SLUMBER PARTY!"** All the sisters shouted.

"Oh geez." Ronnie Anne said facepalmed.

"This is like gonna be so fun!" Leni said.

"Well, I'm gonna go hang out with Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne said making her way to the door. Luna rushed in front of her to keep her from leaving.

"Oh come on, dude. Just hang with us." Luna begged.

"Yeah, we just wanted to get to know our future sister in-law." Lynn spoke up.

"Okay, now I definitely heard future sister in-law that time." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"Well, duh. You will be once you marry Lincoln when you guys get older." Luan expressed.

"Wait. Won't I become your in-law when Lori marries Bobby?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"Yeah. But you'll be more official when you marry Lincoln." Lola emphasized

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here. I never said I was gonna marry Lincoln." Ronnie Anne denied.

"Quit the act. We know you think of tying the knot with him." Luan claimed.

"No I don't!" Ronnie Anne denied with a blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Lori asked with a sly smile.

"Dang it. Okay I'll admit...I think of having a future with him." Ronnie Anne admitted

" **AHHH!"** All the girls screamed in excitement.

"Well now I need a hearing aid, thanks for that." Ronnie Anne said sarcastically.

"You might want to get used to that. Especially since you'll be our new sister in-law." Lori said.

"Okay, sis. What exactly are we gonna do for this slumber party?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well, first things first, it's not a slumber party unless everyone's in their pajamas." Lori said, looking over Ronnie Anne.

"Fine, I'll go change." She said leaving the room to go to the bathroom.

She returned, two minutes later, dressed in a purple shirt and purple pajama pants.

"There, now the slumber party can officially begin." Lori said.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Let's gossip, mainly about you and Lincoln." Leni suggested with everyone crowding around Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, how have things been going since you hooked up?" Lynn asked.

"What do you do for dates?" Lana asked.

"What are your plans for your wedding?" Lola asked.

"You guys literally should do a double date with me and Bobby." Lori insisted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lets slow down here. To answer the first question, things have been going great! It's only been a few weeks and we haven't done much different than when we were friends except kiss and flirt more, but other than that I'm just happy being with him." Ronnie Anne explained with a shy smile.

" **Ooooo."** All the sisters said slyly.

"So how serious do you think you guys will get?" Lynn asked.

"We're not gonna focus that much on getting serious. We haven't taken things too far. Other than sleep in the same bed. Lori and Bobby haven't even done anything that serious. That's the only major thing we've done." Ronnie Anne said.

"Right…me and Bobby haven't gotten that serious, heh heh." Lori said with a nervous smile.

"But let's not talk about me. I want to know more about you guys." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"You really want to know more about us?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, since we're gonna be future in-laws I might as well get to know you all better. So who wants to go first?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'll go first."

" **AAAHHH."** Everyone jumped up from Lucy's sudden appearance.

"Do you always pop-up out of nowhere?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You should get used to that as well." Lori said.

"Okay, tell me something about yourself, Lucy." Ronnie Anne said.

"My life is filled with nothing but darkness and despair. Life is nothing but an empty void of delusions and fake grandeur." Lucy stated.

"That's...pretty dark for an eight year old!" Ronnie Anne said with a horrified look on her face.

"I also make poetry." Lucy said.

"Maybe you could show me sometime." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"I always carry one of my poems with me." Lucy said while pulling out a piece of paper. Ronnie Anne took the paper and was about to read it.

"You might want to brace yourself. Some of Lucy's poems can be...intense." Lynn said.

"Pffft, they can't be that bad." Ronnie Anne said finally reading the poem.

After a minute of reading, Ronnie Anne looked up and stared, blankly, into space for a few seconds.

"Ronnie Anne? You okay?" Lynn asked approaching Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne didn't respond. She handed Lynn the poem and walked over to the corner of the room and sat on the ground, hugging her knees.

"Life is just a meaningless void with no hope." Ronnie Anne muttered.

"Oh dear, I think your poem has given her a case of dysthymia." Lisa spoke up.

Everyone stared at Lisa confused.

"A mild form of depression." Lisa corrected.

" **Oh."** Everyone said simultaneously.

"We better fix her. We already have one melodramatic sister. We don't need another one." Lori said giving a sore look to Lucy.

Lucy smiled innocently back at her.

They all spent the last twenty minutes trying to cheer Ronnie Anne up. They manage to succeed and continued having their slumber party.

"You have a very depressing mind, Lucy." Ronnie Anne stated.

"That's the story of my life." Lucy admitted.

"Since we might be a little too much for you, how about you tell us more about yourself, Ronnie Anne." Lori suggested.

"Well, I enjoy skateboarding." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh, no way. I always wanted to do skateboarding but dad said it was 'too dangerous'." Lynn air quoted.

"It's not that bad when you know what you're doing. Not to brag, but I haven't gotten hurt once." Ronnie Anne said with a cocky smirk.

"Have you ever tried mixing skateboarding with sports?" Lynn asked.

"It's already a sport. Ever heard of the Z-games?" Ronnie Anne asked defensively..

"I mean with something like football or basketball. We could call it skateket-ball or foot-skateball and probably use hockey sticks to-"

"Okay I'm gonna stop you right there, Lynn because knowing you, you'll get her sent to the hospital." Lori said.

"Yeah, I still have pains from that extreme comedy routine you suggested to me." Luan claimed.

"Oh, come on. I wouldn't have done anything that bad." Lynn stated.

"Heh heh. You guys are funny! I see why Lincoln loves talking about you so much." Ronnie Anne said.

"He talks about us?" Luna asked.

"All the time! He goes on about how crazy you guys are and how chaotic it gets in your house. He tells me it may be hectic but he wouldn't have it anyother way." Ronnie Anne told them.

" **Awww."** All the sisters said together.

"I'm honestly kind of jealous. I'm usually home alone. Mom usually has to work a double shift and Bobby is always working. I don't have any sisters that I get to hangout with. It gets kind of lonely." Ronnie Anne said.

"That's so sad, dude." Luna said.

"Bobby and Lincoln are cool and all, but they don't enjoy everything I do. Sometimes I wish I had a sister who gets me." Ronnie Anne said woefully.

"Well, now you have ten new sisters who get you. Come on, girls, family hug." Lori said making her way to Ronnie Anne. All the the other sisters followed suit and engulfed Ronnie Anne in a group hug with warm smiles.

"Ugh, what is with this family and hugging?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You might wanna get used to this too, sis." Lori said.

Ronnie Anne struggled to get out of the hug for a few seconds but the warmness she felt soothed her. She chose to fully embrace the hug. She closed her eyes and accepted the gesture with a smile.

"Huh. This doesn't feel too bad! If being apart of this family means stuff like this, I think I can get used to it." Ronnie Anne thought to herself.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds until Leni decided to speak up.

"So, wait. I'm, like, still confused! Did mom and dad adopt Ronnie Anne or not?" Leni asked to the irritation of everyone.

* * *

 **AN: I'm gonna be real, this was a tricky chapter to write. Mainly because I had to juggle all these different personalities. I wanted to avoid as many sleepover cliches as I could and make it about the sisters getting to know more about Ronnie Anne. After writing this I'm not gonna make too many chapters with all of the sisters involved. They'll still get to connect with her but they all won't be included in the chapters. Tell me what you guys think. Remember to Follow, Fave, and Review.**


	3. Wait For It

**This will be a multi-part one-shot that will take place in different times of Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's lives. This part will be when they are eleven during the summer. This story is rated T for suggestive themes. Have fun.**

It's was another bright and sunny day summer day for the residents of Royal Woods. It was a special day for one eleven year old girl. Ronnie Anne had called her boyfriend, Lincoln, and asked if he wanted to come over. He told her he would be there in twenty minutes. She setup her living room with her game console and some snacks. She felt a bit nervous because-

"I'll take it from here, narrator guy."

Okay then.

"It's true! I do feel a bit nervous having Lincoln come over. He's been over before but that was for the egg assignment. This will be the first time he actually comes over to hangout. And we'll be all alone since mom and Bobby are at work. I just hope he doesn't think I'm a bad host. Plus I get to pay him back since I always go over to his house."

Ronnie Anne heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the front door and opened it. When she saw Lincoln standing there, wearing his normal attire, she felt something was different about him.

"H-hey, Linc." She greeted nervously with a blush.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne." He greeted while carrying a backpack.

"C-come on in." She told him.

"Alright. I brought some games over for us to play!" He stated while walking into the house.

"Great. I laid out some snacks in the living room!" She claimed.

"Cool." He said walking past Ronnie Anne towards the living room. As he walked Ronnie Anne found herself staring at him. She soon realized what she was doing and shook herself out of her stupor.

"Why was I nervous around him? What's wrong with me?" She asked herself quietly. She then followed Lincoln into the living room. Lincoln sat down on the couch with his backpack on the floor. Ronnie Anne went over to the TV to turn on the game console. When she walked over to the TV, Lincoln found himself staring at her.

"Something feels different about her. I don't know what it is. She's wearing the same thing as always yet I can't take my eyes off of her. Sure, we're a couple but I just really want to be close to her even more than I usually want." He thought to himself while she was kneeling in front of the TV shelf.

"So what game do you want to play?" She asked, not getting a response from Lincoln.

"Lincoln?" She turned around trying to get his attention.

"LAME-O!" She shouted finally getting his attention.

"W-what? What is it?" He asked confused.

"I asked what game did you want to play!" She repeated.

"Oh. Um...how about Marco kart?" He suggested.

"Alright." She said picking up the game from the shelf.

She took the game disc out of it's case and put it in the console. She then picked up two controllers and walked back to the couch. She took a seat next to Lincoln. The console was sitting on the start menu.

"You ready to get your butt kicked, Loud?" Ronnie Anne said with cocky smirk.

"In your dreams, Santiago." Lincoln replied.

They started playing the game. It was a basic kart racer with items to help you get ahead of the competition. Lincoln played as the title character while Ronnie Anne played as the brother, Luca. They were racing back and forth, constantly passing each other. They would throw items at one another like ed-plosives and yellow armadillo shells. Lincoln started taunting Ronnie Anne on her skills when he was in lead.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked with a cocky tone.

"Just you wait, Loud. I got a few tricks up my sleeve!" She replied.

They played on for an hour and thirty minutes. They were completely tied in terms of wins. This match was going to settle the score between them.

"You're gonna eat my dust, Loud." She told him.

"Not if you eat mine first, Santiago." He replied.

They raced through a city level with bigs cars that could hurt you if crashed into them. They both managed to dodge the traffic and keep up with one another. They made it to the final lap and were right next to each other. They were close to the finish line, bobbing and weaving through the oncoming traffic.

"Give it up, lame-o. There's no way you're beating me!" Ronnie Anne proclaimed.

"There's something you forgot to take into account." He said.

"What's that?" She inquired.

"This!" He said as he bumped into her character's cart, sending her into an oncoming car. This caused her character to be flattened, making her lose momentum, costing her the lead. Lincoln took first place and crossed the finish line, winning the race. Lincoln jumped up with excitement, holding his controller while doing a victory dance. Ronnie Anne put her controller on the floor.

"Oh yeah. Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?" He said, arrogantly.

"Well, I bet you weren't expecting this." She said as she tackled him back onto the couch and straddled him, making him drop his controller. She held his hands down and looked at him with a smirk.

"No way you'll ever beat me here." She said as she started bombarding his face with kisses.

*mwah* " Heh heh. Hey, come on." *mwah* "Ronnie Anne?" He said, not getting a response. Ronnie Anne started trailing down his neck.

"Ronnie-" He started but stopped once he found some enjoyment from her action. Ronnie Anne was completely indulging herself. She found herself sucking on Lincoln's neck, earning a weird moan from him. This caused her to snap out of it and stare at Lincoln in embarrassment.

"Um…I'll be right back!" She said getting off of him and making her way to the bathroom. Lincoln was left to think about the scene that just played out.

"What was that just now? Why did she start sucking on my neck. And why did I enjoy it so much. It strangely felt better than when we normally kiss. I hope she didn't leave a hickey. Are we moving too fast? I hope we're not becoming like Lori and Bobby...but would that be such a bad thing? We do like each other a lot. We even admitted we love each other. Would it be so bad if it got a bit more serious? There's still one question that need I to know! Why did I moan like that?"

* * *

"Why did he moan like that?" Ronnie Anne said to herself in the mirror of the bathroom.

"Why am I feeling so nervous around him? There's nothing different him about today! Why couldn't I stop myself. Oh man, I think I gave him a hickey. Why was I sucking on his neck? Ugh, what's happening to me? Oh no...don't tell me I'm starting to like the idea of what Lori and Bobby do. What they do is gross! At least...I think it is. Is it that gross? Lori and Bobby do it because they love each other and we've both admitted we love each other. So would it be be so bad to get a bit more serious? Sigh, there's only one person you can talk to about this, Ronnie Anne, and he's sitting out in the living room." She said, about to open the door.

"Oh, wait." She said as she flushed the toilet. "That should trick him into thinking I actually used the bathroom." She walked out of the bathroom and walked back to the living room.

* * *

Ronnie Anne walked back into the room, slightly nervous. Lincoln noticed her entering and decided to avoid eye contact. Ronnie Anne sat down on the opposite side of the couch. She looked over to him and was relieved to see she didn't leave a mark. There was an awkward silence between the two for a few seconds before Lincoln decided to speak up.

"So…are we gonna talk about what just happened?" Lincoln asked.

"I guess we should." Ronnie Anne replied.

"I'll go first then. I think we're starting to move too fast…but I kinda want us to." He stated.

"You're not mad at me for sucking on your neck?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I honestly kinda liked it." He started twiddling his fingers. "Maybe we could...take it further." He said with a small blush on his face.

"You mean like what Lori and Bobby do?" She inquired.

He gave a nod. "We should try French kissing?"

Ronnie Anne's face was completely red.

"I guess...it would be nice to try." She said, shyly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." He reaffirmed.

"No...no, I want to!" She said, defensively.

"Okay then. How do we start?" He asked.

"I guess we do what we normally do and go from there." She suggested.

"Alright." He said preparing himself by moving to the middle of the couch.

"I'll lead." She said as she moved right next to him. She moved in closer to his face. They both closed their eyes and closed the gap between them.

" **So far, so good."** They both thought. The held their position for a few seconds.

"Okay. Time to speed things up." She said as she decided to take the initiative and insert her tongue into his mouth. She started exploring the inside of his mouth. Lincoln was surprised at first but soon found pleasure from the action. He followed her example and decided to wrestle with her tongue.

"This isn't too bad! It actually feels really good." He thought to himself. They continued on for a few seconds more before they finally came up for air. They stared deeply into each other's eyes until Ronnie Anne decided to speak.

"That felt...nice!" She proclaimed.

"Yeah. Do you want to stop?" Lincoln asked with his mind half way gone.

"No way." She said.

"Alight then. Let's keep going." He said as he pushed his lips up against hers. They continued their endeavor for a few more seconds. Ronnie Anne found herself lost in the moment and tackled Lincoln onto the couch. She straddled him like before and became more aggressive in her actions. She laid her arms on his chest, much to Lincoln's enjoyment. She wrestled with Lincoln's tongue with vigor. Lincoln completely submitted to her, giving off a few moans. Ronnie Anne found great pleasure from this noise and gave off a few of her own. She soon stopped her escapades with his mouth and decided to bombard his neck with kisses. She was completely lost in the moment and Lincoln was just as lost as her. He was holding her down onto him. His hands began to wander all over the back of her hoodie she wore. He soon found his hands wandering down her back further and further, until-

"EEEEEK. *smack*" Ronnie Anne shot up and quickly moved back to the opposite side of the couch.

"OW." Lincoln shouted in pain as he sat up, holding his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to touch my butt." She claimed.

"No, I'm sorry for touching your butt in the first place. I don't know why I would touch your butt at all. Not that you butt is dirty or anything because you probably keep it clean and-"

"Lincoln, you're making it awkward!" She said.

"Sorry." He apologized.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a minute before Ronnie Anne decided to speak up.

"Soooo...we should probably talk about it." She suggested.

"Yeah. What did you think of it?" He asked.

"I really liked it. I even liked when you started to moan." She explained.

"I really liked it when you started to moan too. And when you started kissing my neck, my mind just went blank." He explained.

"Is that why you grabbed my butt?" She inquired.

"I couldn't help myself. I just got lost in the moment. Something was telling me I should do it." He said with a feeling of disgrace.

"Don't feel too bad. I only smacked you because you caught me off guard. It didn't...feel too bad but I don't think we should be doing that. We're both pretty young and we shouldn't move that fast." She stated.

"Agreed. So should we reevaluate our rules?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Okay. I think we should get rid of our rules about how we kiss each other since we both enjoyed french kissing." He suggested.

"Makes sense. No touching each other's butts. We should wait until we're older for that." She stated.

"Right. We can have make out sessions every once in awhile but only if we're both up for it." He said.

"Agreed. If one of us is not feeling it then we don't do it. And sucking on each other's necks is prohibited." She said.

"But kisses are fine!" He stated.

"Right." She agreed.

"Alright then. I guess that's all that needed to be touched upon. So where do we go from here?" He asked.

"I guess we can go back to playing video games. I'm not really in the mood to make out again." She claimed as she slid next to him.

"Alright. Though I have to say, your pretty aggressive when it comes to Frenching." He smirked.

"Only for you, Lame-o." She said as she booped his nose. They picked up the controllers and went back to playing their game. Though Ronnie Anne had an unwavering question in her head.

"What was that thing that poked me?"

* * *

 **AN: This was my first time writing something a bit risqué. Tell me how did or how I could improve. Always like to hear feedback. There will be continuations of this one-shot so look out for those. Here's a heads up, there won't be any lemons in this compilation. It is rated K-T. The worst it will get is just suggestive themes. It won't get too explicit. That's all there is so remember to Follow, Fave, and Review.**


	4. One Rockin' Afternoon

**This chapter is going to be focused on Luna and Ronnie Anne having some time to bond. Not much else to say but enjoy.**

It was another beautiful cloudy summer day for the citizens of Royal woods. The sun was shining brightly with a nice summer breeze. The birds were tweeting happily as a black haired, eleven year old girl was making her way to the Loud House resident.

"Nice Segway, narrator."

I do try.

"You might be thinking I'm going to Lincoln's house to hangout with him. But I'm actually going to hang out with his sister, Luna. I know it's kinda weird that I'm gonna be hanging with her, considering we never really talked to each other before, but she invited me for a day out and I felt this would be a perfect opportunity to get to know her better. She seems like a pretty chill girl...at least she was at the sleepover. She asked me if I wanted to go to a concert tonight. I told her it would be my first one and she got super excited about it and said she knew the perfect concert to take me to and that it's a surprise, which...might bad but I think it should be fun. Especially since it's not all of Lincoln's sisters at once." She said as she walked to the porch of the house.

Ronnie Anne knocked on the door and Luna came bursting through, overly excited.

"Ragin' Ronnie, how's it hangin? Luna asked while her hands were in the shape of devil horns.

"Oh this is gonna be a pleasant day!" Ronnie Anne thought to herself, sarcastically. "It's going great, Luna! You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, ready to have the best day ever?" Luna asked, excitedly.

"Ready as I'll ever be, heh heh." Ronnie Anne said with a nervous smile.

* * *

They found themselves at an outdoor shopping complex, ordering food from the food court. Luna ordered nachos and decided to share them with Ronnie Anne. They got their food and got a table with four seats.

"How come we're sitting here when there's a table with two seats right over there?" Ronnie Anne gestured.

"Because I asked one of my friends if they wanted to hangout with us today. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was nervous." Luna said, embarrassed taking a nacho.

"Why would you be nervous about telling me?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh, no reason. H-heh." Luna laughed, nervously.

Ronnie Anne squinted her eyes at Luna.

"So this friend of yours, are they into music as much as you are?" Ronnie Anne.

"Totally. Sam loves rock just as much I do, dude." Luna stated.

"Okay. Who's your favorite artist?" Ronnie Anne asked while taking a nacho.

"Lincoln never told you? It's the greatest musician of all time, love." Luna said with a british accent.

"Who?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"Mick Swagger." Luna said throwing her hands up.

"Who's that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Luna was stunned by this question. She blinked in rapid succession before speaking again.

"You've never heard of the single greatest artist to ever grace our ears?!" Luna asked, completely shocked.

"I mainly listen to skater rock bands like Depressing Likelihood or Four Digit Demise Slap!" Ronnie Anne admitted, taking another nacho.

"Those bands are good and all, but Mick's the best there is. How have you not of heard of him?" Luna asked.

"I just haven't." Ronnie Anne said.

"We're gonna have to change that. Not knowing who Mick Swagger is, is like not knowing how to breathe!" Luna proclaimed.

"I don't think it's that serious, Luna." Ronnie Anne argued.

"Of course it's serious, dude! I can't let my future sister-in-law go her whole life without knowing who Mick Swagger is. I even had to let Lily hear him once." Luna said.

"I'll check him out when I get home then. In the meantime, what other bands do you like?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Little bro and I both love Smooch!" Luna claimed while finally taking a nacho.

"You listen to Smooch? I love Smooch! I have all their albums!" Ronnie Anne said excitedly.

"That's sick, dude. Me and Lincoln got onstage with them one time. We even got to hangout with them backstage." Luna claimed.

"No way. He never me told about that. That's so awesome! What were they like?" Ronnie Anne asked with smile on her face.

"They're really cool. Dean Simpson even let me use his microphone." Luna added.

"Awesome. Quick, what's your favorite song by them?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"At the same time. 1...2...3." Luna counted down.

" **Grab life by the lips."** They both said.

"Rockin!" Luna said.

"Sweet." Ronnie Anne said in agreement. "I gotta say you're pretty cool, Luna. I almost worried we wouldn't have much in common." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"I'll be honest with you, I thought the same thing, dude. But I knew if Lincoln was cool with you then it wouldn't be so hard for us to vibe." Luna said.

"I did find it kinda weird you invited me out at first." Ronnie Anne confessed.

"Just wanted to hang with my future sister-in-law and make her first concert the best." Luna said and then started to look down. "Also I need you help with something." Luna said while rubbing her arm.

"With what?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"Well." Luna started.

"Hey, Luna." A girl, with blonde hair and a blue streak on the bangs, shouted walking up to them. She was wearing a light blue jacket with a white shirt that had a blue and red bullseye in the middle as well as dark red pants with cuts in the knees.

"Oh h-hey, dude." Luna greeted with a nervous smile. "Ronnie Anne, this is Sam. Sam, Ronnie Anne." Luna introduced the two.

"Hello." Sam greeted standing up.

"Hey." Ronnie Anne greeted back.

"I'm gonna go get some food then I'll join you guys. It looks like the lines a bit long but I'm really hungry." Sam said as she walked to get in line. As Sam walked away, Luna found herself staring at her with a lovelorn look on her face. Ronnie Anne noticed this and had an epiphany.

"Oh, I see what she needs help with. Oh how the tables have turned." Ronnie Anne thought to herself with a smirk on her face.

"Luna." She got no response. "Luna." Still not getting a response. She decided to pick up a chip and throw it at her. The chip hit her, knocking her out of her tance.

"Huh, huh, what?" Luna asked, looking around before looking at Ronnie Anne.

"I see what you want my help with." Ronnie Anne insisted.

"Is it that obvious." Luna asked with a blush on her face.

"Very obvious. Why were you so nervous about telling me about her?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well it's sorta difficult to explain." Luna said rubbing her neck.

"Let me guess. You thought I'd be weirded out by the fact that you have a crush on a girl, correct?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Y-yeah. I thought it would be too confusing for you to understand since you're a kid." Luna admitted with a surprised look on her face.

"It's not. Why do older people think kids can't understand love. It's not difficult to get that you feel the same way for Sam as I do for Lincoln or how your mom and dad feel for each other." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Wow. I'm sorry I underestimated you." Luna apologized.

"It's okay. Because now I get to tease you about it." Ronnie Anne said with a grin.

"Oh geez." Luna said.

"You guys look so cute together. You two should have a double date with me and Lincoln. Oooo, we could do a triple date with Lori and Bobby." Ronnie Anne mocked.

"Way bogus, dude." Luna said with an unimpressed look on her face.

"That's how me and Lincoln feel every time you guys tease us." Ronnie Anne preached.

"Oh wow. We really sound like that? My bad, dude. I had no idea it was that annoying." Luna apologized.

"It's okay. You guys did help get the ball rolling for me and Lincoln so I'm not too mad about it. And since you helped me and Linc, I'll help you out with Sam." Ronnie Anne said.

"Really? Thanks, Rons. There's still one big problem though, dude!" Luna emphasized.

"What would that be?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"I don't know if she's even into chicks." Luna explained.

"Well that can't be too hard to find out. All you need to do is just ask her." Ronnie Anne concluded.

"You can't just casually ask her about that." Luna said.

"Why not?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It's pretty rude to ask something so personal. It's not like how you knew Lincoln liked girls since he kissed you. Plus it would kind of give me away." Luna explained.

"Boy, this is gonna be tricky then. Especially since I'm not really a match maker." Ronnie Anne emphasized.

"It shouldn't be too hard, dude. You and Linc make such a rockin couple. You two have such awesome chemistry." Luna assured.

"Yeah, but that's because we like some much of the same things. Why didn't you go to your sisters for help?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You've seen how we act when it comes to you and little bro's relationship. I don't want them to scare her off. Plus my roommate's Luan. She'll keep making those annoying jokes. I trust you more because you're pretty chill about everything." Luna said.

"Heh heh. You don't need to flatter me." Ronnie Anne said rubbing the back of her head with a shy smile.

"Are you embarrassed, dude?" Luna teased with a smirk.

"No, I just don't need you complimenting me." Ronnie Anne said with an angry blush on her face.

"Nothing wrong with giving your future sister-in-law a compliment, mate." Luna continued teasing in a British accent.

"Oh hush. Hehehe." Ronnie Anne picking up a chip and playfully throwing it at Luna's face. Luna managed to block it with her arm and laughed with her. Sam finally came back to the table with a slice of pizza.

"Sorry it took so long. Some guy was taking forever to make up his mind on what he wanted." Sam explained while taking a seat next to Luna.

"It's all good." Ronnie Anne stated.

"So what were you guys talking about while I was getting food?" Sam asked.

Luna and Ronnie Anne looked at each other for a second and then gave an answer.

" **Favorite bands."** They said simultaneously.

"Oh, cool. I already know Luna's favorite artist is Mick Swagger but what's your favorite Ronnie Anne?" Sam asked while taking a bite from her pizza.

"Well my absolute favorite has to be Apez. my favorite song from them is Flint Westwood " Ronnie Anne explained.

"Their a cool band but they don't hold a candle to Mick Swagger." Sam said while taking another bite from her pizza.

"Oh not you too." Ronnie Anne pleaded.

"Yeah, I'm a huge Mick Swagger fan just like Luna. She's the one who got me hooked. She'd cover one of his songs at lunch and I've been hooked ever since." Sam said while looking at Luna with a content smile.

"Well you know, I was just playing me favorite songs, love." Luna said in her british accent with a blush.

"Hehehe. Your accent is so funny." Sam giggled with a blush on her face.

"I see why Lincoln's sister squee whenever they see us together. These two are cute. I don't think Luna has anything to worry about. There's not much I need to do here." Ronnie Anne thought to herself.

"I need to hit the can, mates. Be back in a jiff." Luna said in her accent as she got up and made her way towards the bathroom. Sam looked on at her with a blissful smile. Ronnie Anne took note of this.

"So how do you and Luna know each other?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"We met back in middle school. I heard her covering Mick Swagger's songs and we've been friends ever since." Sam explained.

"Cool." Ronnie Anne said.

"So what's your connection to Luna?" Sam asked.

"I'm...uh, friends with her brother. Yeah, that's it!" Ronnie Anne said with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure you're not more than friends, hmm?" Sam teased.

"You sure you and Luna aren't more than friends?" Ronnie Anne asked, slyly.

"W-What do you mean?" Sam asked, starting to sweat.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. I saw the way you were looking at her. You like her more than as a friend, don't you?" Ronnie Anne asked with cocky smirk on her face.

"W-what?! No. Th-that's crazy! No way I could have a crush on a girl. That'd be insane! Heh heh heh." Sam denounced.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I already know about that stuff." Ronnie Anne assured.

"Sigh, I guess there's no hiding it. I do have a crush on her! Can you really blame me? She's so awesome. She's the one who opened my eyes to rock n roll." Sam confessed.

"Yeah, she is pretty cool." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"How was it so easy for you to tell?" Sam asked.

"I looked at my crush the same way." Ronnie Anne confessed.

"So you know what it's like?" Sam inquired.

"Yep. I've gone through the same problem of not knowing if my crush shared the same feelings. The best thing I can tell you is confess." Ronnie Anne advised.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes. If you wait on your feelings it will hurt your friendship in the long run. Trust me." Ronnie Anne said.

"I don't know if I should. I mean I got a love letter, this one time in my locker, from a secret admirer. I don't want to be caught in between a love triangle." Sam said.

"Gee, I wonder who sent that." Ronnie Anne thought to herself. "I'm pretty sure your secret admirer will be fine with you being with Luna." Ronnie Anne said with a hint of sarcasm.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked with a woeful look on her face.

"Call it a hunch. Look, if you're not sure about confessing, I'll give you this piece of advice, as a certain Lame-o once told me, 'actions speak louder than words'." Ronnie Anne quoted.

"Actions, huh?" Sam pondered while holding her chin.

Sam thought about those words for a few seconds. She then looked back at Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks, Ronnie Anne. You're a lot wiser than most teenagers I know!" Sam stated.

"Eh, I've just had my own experiences with love." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"For real? With who?" Sam asked.

"Lincoln...oops." Ronnie Anne said holding her hand to her mouth.

"Eeee. So you are dating her brother! Oh, I bet you two look so cute together." Sam squeed.

"And I bet you and Luna look cute together." Ronnie Anne snapped back.

"Touché" Sam responded while squinting her eyes.

Ronnie Anne gave her a smirk. They both then started to laugh. As they laughed, Luna finally returned to the table.

"I see you two have hit it off." Luna acknowledged.

"Yeah, Sam's pretty cool!" Ronnie Anne complimented.

"And Ronnie Anne gives pretty good advice." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh, like what?" Luna asked.

"Oh...uh...you know! Basic stuff, like...um...uh." Sam stammered.

"Skateboarding." Ronnie Anne interjected.

"Yeah, skateboarding! That's it." Sam agreed.

"Huh, I didn't take you for a skater chick." Luna said.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally into skateboarding. I love doing those two fifty kickbacks and three sixty five ollie oxen free, heh heh." Sam lied with a fake smile.

Ronnie Anne facepalmed and shook her head. Luna looked at Sam with a confused look.

"Oookay. It's great you guys are getting along but there is one major problem that we have to address!" Luna declared.

"What would that be?" Sam inquired.

"Ronnie Anne's never heard of Mick Swagger!" Luna pointed out.

"No way. That's like not knowing how to breathe!" Sam gasped.

"That's what I said, dude. But there's no need to worry. Because the concert we are going to is Mick Swagger." Luna explained.

"Awesome...wait, are you sure about this, Luna? The last time you were at a Mick Swagger concert, they almost banned you for rushing the stage and chasing him." Sam pointed out.

"You can't be serious!" Ronnie Anne said in disbelief.

Sam pulled out her phone and showed Ronnie Anne a video of Luna chasing Mick Swagger across the stage. Ronnie Anne was surprised by the footage.

"Oh wow, you're serious! You really have a major obsession with him!" Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"That's because he is the greatest of all time, love!" Luna said in her british accent.

"Your life will be forever changed!" Sam declared.

"But first things first, you're gonna need some new threads if you're gonna attend a Mick Swagger concert!" Luna claimed.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It just doesn't scream Mick Swagger. The best place that would help you here would be Hot Rock Pick, the best place for rock fashion." Sam stated.

"Oh no...don't tell me we're going to do a-"

" **Rock fashion montage"** Luna and Sam shouted simultaneously with devil horns.

"Oh man"

* * *

Rock music was playing as they entered the fashion establishment. Luna and Sam picked out a whole assortment of clothes for Ronnie Anne to try on, much to her annoyment. They had different styles to pick from. Some better than others. Ronnie Anne entered the dressing room with the clothes and came out a few minutes later wearing skinny jeans and a blue shirt with a denim jacket while wearing hollowed out glasses. Luna and Sam both had skeptical looks on their faces.

" **Too hipster."**

Ronnie Anne went back in the dressing room and came back out wearing a blue sports jersey and red cargo pants.

" **Too hip-hop"**

Ronnie Anne went back in and came out wearing black leggings with a frilly white skirt with a striped neon green shirt and fingerless gloves.

" **Too eighties."**

Ronnie Anne kept going through fashion trends. Each getting rejected by Luna and Sam. She started to get frustrated and went back in the dressing room one last time. She looked through all the different pieces of clothing until she could find a combination she liked. She finally stumbled across what seemed to be the perfect combination. She came back out the dressing room wearing a black sleeveless shirt that had a Mick Swagger album cover on it with a pair of purple skinny jeans and spiky bracelets on both wrists. She held a confident smile on her face.

" **Rockin."** Luna and Sam said while holding up the devil horns.

"Now you're ready for Mick Swagger, love." Luna declared in her accent.

* * *

 **The day had whined down to evening. They arrived at the venue, which was filled with all different types of fans of Mick Swagger. It was a half full stadium with some of the stands almost completely full. There was a section in the center for people who wanted to close to the stage and dance to the music. It was filled with many different fans. Luna, Sam and Ronnie Anne were in the mix of the crowd, waiting for the show to start.**

"Why are we in the middle of the stadium, standing, when we could've gotten seats?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Because if you're gonna experience Mick Swagger, you gotta experience him right." Luna proclaimed.

"Plus you don't want to be sitting down when he starts. you'll be too excited to sit." Sam added.

"I hope this guy is as awesome as you say he is!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Trust me, dude. The first note you hear from him will be life changing." Luna claimed.

"I very much doubt tha-"

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Huh? What's going on." Ronnie Anne said while looking around, confused.

"It's starting." Luna stated.

Lights lit up the stage and a band was seen rising from the floor. The bandmates all had their heads held down. One of them was wearing the British flag, covering his whole body. The man walked up to the the front of the stage and stood there for a second with a spotlight on him.

"Who's this guy?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Just wait for it." Luna told her with a smile on her face.

The man threw away the flag revealing himself to be...

" **MICK SWAGGER."** The whole stadium roared.

"ALLO ROYAL WOODS. ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Mick shouted.

" **YEAH."** The stadium answered.

"1...2...3...4." Mick finished counting down and the band started playing a high energy rock song. When the band hit the first note, Ronnie Anne was completely caught off guard. The music had caused a feeling in her that she never experienced before. She stood there with her mouth hanging open. Luna and Sam noticed Ronnie Anne standing there.

"Ronnie Anne, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Give her a minute, dude." Luna told her with a grin on her face.

Ronnie Anne continued standing there, staring at the spectacle before her. She soon raised her hands and made them form the devil horns.

"WOOOOOOO! ROCK ON MICK!" Ronnie Anne shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I knew she'd like him." Luna said proudly.

"No kidding." Sam agreed.

"Oh my goodness how have I never heard of this guy before? This man is so awesome!" Ronnie Anne stated.

"Told ya, dude! Mick is the greatest there is. But there's one thing you gotta try while at a Mick Swagger concert." Luna claimed.

"What's that?" Ronnie Anne inquired

Luna and Sam looked at each other with smirks on their faces and then jumped on top of the crowd.

" **CROWD SURFING!"** They yelled as the crowd was moving them around.

Ronnie Anne looked at the two in surprise but then realized how fun it looked and decided to join them.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" Luna responded.

The concert went on for two hours with Mick playing a collection of high energy songs. Luna found herself caught up with the music and at one point tried to rush the stage. Sam and Ronnie Anne held her back with Sam reminding her that if she tried to rush the stage like last time she would get banned from ever attending Mick's concerts. She decided to calm herself and behave. As the energy started to die down, Mick decided to change up his set.

"Alright, you young blokes. Grab your special mate because this song is for all the couples out there." Mick said as the band started playing a love song. The entire venue followed his orders and started dancing with their significant other.

"Oh, geez. A love song! I think I'll pass. I'm gonna go use the bathroom. I forgot I had to go since Mick started playing." Ronnie Anne said as she made her way to the bathroom. "Everything is all up to you guys, Sam and Luna." Ronnie Anne thought.

Luna and Sam stood there in an awkward silence as the song continued to play.

"It's not too bad of a song." Luna admitted while rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, everyone else seems to enjoy it." Sam pointed out. They looked around the stadium and saw different couples dancing and holding each other close.

"This is bogus, Lunes. You have your special mate right next you while listening to Mick Swagger and you're the only one not dancing. This is the perfect moment! Go fot it." Luna thought to herself. "Hey Sam?"

"Yes, Luna." Sam answered, looking up at her.

"It's not right that we're the only ones not dancing at a Mick Swagger concert! So why don't we fix that...you know as friends?" Luna suggested, nervously while hold her hand out.

"Yeah...as friends." Sam agreed. Sam took Luna's hand and moved closer to her. She put her hands on Luna's waist and Luna followed suit by putting her hands on Sam's waist. They swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the song. They looked into each other eyes and were lost to the moment.

"If this is as close as I can get, I think I can live with that." Sam settled in her mind.

"Okay, Lunes. This might be the best time to tell her how you feel." Luna thought to herself. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam answered.

"Do you remember getting a letter in your locker?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering who sent that. I was pretty flattered but I don't know if I would be interested in whoever sent it." Sam admitted.

"Well, it was me!" Luna confessed.

"Really? How come you didn't tell me?" Sam inquired.

"I was afraid you weren't really into girls and I didn't want to risk scaring you away and ruining our friendship. So, now that I'm telling you, you're not freaked out, are you?" Luna asked, looking at her.

"Well, as a wise kid told me 'actions speak louder than words'. So here's your answer." Sam said as she closed her eyes and moved closer to Luna. She closed the gap between them by pressing her lips to Luna's. She wrapped her arms around Luna's lower back. Luna's eyes widen as this caught her off guard.

"Wow. This is really happening!" Luna thought to herself as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sam's back. They continued to hold their position for a few seconds until Sam decided to break the kiss and rest her head on Luna's shoulder. Luna continued holding her while swaying back and forth.

" **Best concert ever!"** They said simultaneously.

Ronnie Anne was looking at the scene from afar and smiled.

"Way to go, Big Sis."

* * *

It was fully night time as the concert finally ended and all the attendees made their way home. Luna and Sam walked close to each while holding hands, Ronnie Anne followed next to them.

"Oh man that concert was so awesome. I still can't believe I never heard him. I gotta download his albums when I get home." Ronnie Anne ranted.

"I got his albums if you ever want to listen to them." Luna pointed out.

"Really? Thanks, Luna." Ronnie Anne said.

"No problem. Glad you loved the show." Luna said.

"Well, I need to get home before my parents freak out. I'll call you when I get in, Luna." Sam said as she booped Luna's nose and ran off. "Thanks for everything, Ronnie Anne." Sam yelled as she disappeared out of their sight.

"No problem." Ronnie Anne said as she waved.

"What was she thanking you for?" Luna asked as they continued walking.

"I just gave her some friendly advice to help you two out." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"So you're the reason she kissed me? Wow. Thanks, Lil Sis." Luna thanked her.

"Eh. I was just helping out my Big Sis. And Luna?" Ronnie Anne beckoned.

"Yeah-Oh." Luna noticed Ronnie Anne hugging her waist.

"Thanks for making my first concert the best." Ronnie Anne said with sincerity. Luna returned the hug.

"No problem, Lil sis."

* * *

 **AN: Can you tell I ship Luna and Sam. This chapter was a bit tricky. I was on a major Saluna kick and I just had to include Sam here. I got this idea after seeing the latest episode. I wanted to give Ronnie Anne and Sam equal amount of time so it didn't feel like Sam was invading this story. I struggling trying to think of who Ronnie Anne should bond with and the latest episode helped me make up my mind. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **Monkey D. Conan: I plan on jumping around for these one-shots. The next chapter will take place after relative chaos.**

 **mr. mhj0198: I may include Clyde in a one-shot.**

 **MysterD47: The cover is by angryscaven on DeviantArt.**

 **Thank you all for the praise and remember to Follow, Fave, and Review.**


	5. All in The Family

**This chapter takes place after Ronnie Anne moved in with her extended family. This chapter will also introduce my own OC's. Enjoy.**

It was a special day for a certain young couple. Spring was in full force and the students were excited because school was out for spring break. They get a whole week to enjoy themselves without having to worry about the burdens of the classroom. Ronnie Anne was sitting in her room and will wanna explain the rest for you.

"Right-o. It's a special day for me because Lincoln's coming over for the week. His parents are dropping him off and my grandpa Hector's gonna wait by the front of the building so he can help Lincoln get passed the cats. We managed to convince our families to let him visit and I'm super excited. We've only been talking to each other through video chat and I was really starting to miss actually hanging out with him. My only problem is trying to convince my family that we're not dating. It probably would be easier to just tell them about us but I know they would keep bugging me about it. I know my Aunt Frida would definitely keep taking pictures of us while he's here. I just want to have a nice, fun spring break with my boyfriend without having to deal with the craziness of my family."

The front door could be heard opening up, causing Ronnie Anne to shoot up with a smile.

"That's probably him now." She got up from her bed and walked out of her room. She made her way to the living room and saw Lincoln standing there with his orange suitcase while her family was welcoming him to their abode.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted.

"Hey, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne greeted back while punching him in the arm.

"I see your punching hasn't gotten any softer." He said while rubbing his arm.

"You know it." She declared with prideful smile.

"Ronnie Anne, why don't you show your boyfriend where he'll be staying?" Frida suggested.

" **He's/I'm not her/my boyfriend."** Ronnie Anne and Lincoln protested at the same time before walking down the hall.

"You'll be staying in Bobby's room on the air mattress. I figured you wouldn't want to be in the same bed as him since he moves around in his sleep." She opened the door to the room. "Just leave your stuff here and we can go to my room."

"Alright." He complied as he left his suitcase in the room and proceeded to follow her. They entered the room and Ronnie Anne took a seat at her desk while Lincoln chose to stand.

"So how's everything back in Royal Woods?" She asked.

"Same old, same old. Things haven't been too exciting since you moved." He claimed.

"Of course they haven't. I'm not there to make things exciting. But how have your sister's been? I honestly miss them." She admitted.

"They're good. I keep overhearing them say how they miss their future sister-in-law. Which is kind of weird of them to say." He said while taking a seat on the bed.

"Yeah, weird. Heh heh." She laughed nervously.

"So, how's everything been here?" He asked.

"Pretty good. I managed to get a lock on the bathroom door so no one can just barge right in. I also managed to find a wicked skatepark. I'll take you by there while you're here." She said.

"I don't think I'm cut out for skateboarding." He argued.

"Doesn't mean you can't come and praise my awesomeness." She declared.

"Okay." He said while rolling his eyes. "So, how have you been getting along with your family?" He asked.

"Kinda so-so. My aunt Frida still loves taking pictures of me every chance she gets. It's annoying but I gotta admit some of them I look pretty good in. My grandpa Hector is still a cheapskate. He gave me one of those popsicles I like and then told me I had to pay him a dollar for it." She complained.

"Wow, that is cheap." He responded.

"No kidding. And my grandma, Rose keeps trying to get me to eat. I can't take two steps outta my room without her constantly making sure I've eaten. I already gained a few pounds just from her cooking." She claimed.

"You don't look any bigger to me." He pointed out.

"Thanks. Then there's my cousin, Carlota, who keeps trying to get me to wear whatever cheap fashion disaster she buys from the thrift shop. Most of those outfits are so girly and lame, they make me want to hurl. I don't know why she thinks I care about fashion. It just gets so frustrating so I try and avoid her." She complained.

"Maybe she just likes spending time you. From what it looks like, she doesn't have any sisters to hangout with. She probably just thinks of you as the little sister she never had." He said.

"I guess. It's just been kinda tricky trying to get used to having an extended family. I'm still trying to adjust." She confessed.

"Don't sweat it. You already know how it is with my family. I still don't really understand everything about my sisters but I manage to get by. You just gotta adapt to everyone and their habits." He said as he got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Still giving helpful advice as always." She pointed out.

"Of course. You are my girlfriend." He declared.

"Am I? She questioned.

"What do you mean?" He inquired with a worried look on his face.

"Ever since you got here, you haven't exactly done anything to prove I'm your girlfriend." She stated while looking at him with fake hurt on her face.

"Well, I guess I need fix to that." He pulled her out of her seat and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her hands on his chest. "Is this better?"

"Much better, Lame-o." She said as she puckered her lips and moved her face closer to his.

"Ronnie Anne!" Carlota came bursting through the door, causing Ronnie Anne to throw Lincoln on to the bed.

"Wha-what, what? We weren't doing anything." Ronnie Anne said with a guilty smile on her face.

"There's some people I want you and your boyfriend to meet." Carlota stated.

"He's not my boyfriend and just as well why do we need to meet these people?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Because they're our neighbors and it's not right that you haven't met them since you've been here." Carlota explained.

"So? I haven't met the neighbors back in Royal Woods." Ronnie Anne pointed out as Lincoln got up from the bed.

"These guys are different. They're pretty much another part of the family. Come on, it'll be fun!" Carlota grabbed Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's wrist and dragged them along. The couple tried to break free from her grasp but to avail.

"Boy, she really has a strong grip." Lincoln stated.

"Tell me about it." Ronnie Anne replied with an angry look.

* * *

The three arrived in front of an apartment that was a floor above the Casagrande's.

"You're gonna love these guys." Carlota claimed.

"Doubtful." Ronnie Anne said as Carlota knocked on the door.

A scuffle could be heard from the other side of the door as well as repeating of the phrase 'I got it'. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked at each other, confused about what was going on. The scuffle stopped when a loud thud could be heard from inside.

"What type of people are these guys?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"You'll see." Carlota responded with a smile while staring at the door.

The door opened to reveal an African American teenage boy who was about Carlota's height. He wore a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts that went past his knees and had a white spandex cap on his head.

"Hey, Lota. What's up?" The teen greeted.

"Hey, Jamie. I wanted to finally introduce you guys to my cousin, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. He's visiting for spring break and they're dating." Carlota introduced.

" **No, we're not."** Ronnie Anne and Lincoln protested simultaneously.

"What's happin', little homies?" Jamie grabbed Lincoln's palm and slid it across his own palm, slightly gripping his fingers and then pulling away, leaving Lincoln with a confused look on his face. "I'm guessing no one's eva dapped you up like that before, huh, little man?"

Lincoln shook his head.

"Well, you don't need to worry too much 'bout dat. Y'all come on in. Mom, Dad and Grandma took da munchkins to da 'musement park." Jamie told them.

Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne as she shrugged, not knowing what to think of what just happened. The three followed after Jamie as he closed the door behind them. The apartment looked the same as the Casagrande's but with a darker color scheme. They went into the living room.

"Y'all can sit on da couch." Jaime said as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne took a seat while Carlota continued standing.

"Yo, Lota's here wit some youngins." Jamie shouted as footsteps could be heard rushing towards the room.

"Ahhhhh, Lota." A girl was heard screaming as she ran into the room. She had a curly Afro and was wearing jeans and a black and white striped shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket. She bared a small resemblance to Jaime.

"Jazz." Carlota screamed as she ran up to the girl and hugged her while jumping up and down. They broke the hug and held each other's hands. "It's been so long since we last saw each other."

"Girl, we gotta meet up more often." The girl responded.

"Jazmine, stop actin' like y'all ain't just talk yesterday." Jamie demanded.

"Jamie, you just jealous you don't have a BFF like Lota." Jazmine snapped back him.

"Whateva. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, dis my twin sista, Jazmine." Jamie explained.

"So, this is Ronnie Anne? Lota told me so much about you. And this must be your boyfriend." Jazmine said.

"He's just my friend." Ronnie Anne replied, defensively.

"Okay." Jazmine said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"So, you two are twins?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. Even though we don't look like it. I came out with the looks as you can see." Jazmine said.

"Why you lyin to dem kids?" Jamie questioned with an unimpressed look.

"That's kinda funny. I have two twin sisters back home." Lincoln stated.

"Aw, they must be as cute as you." Jazmine said as she booped Lincoln's nose.

"Heh heh. Well,I uh... wouldn't say I'm cute." Lincoln said shyly, earning a jab from Ronnie Anne's elbow and an annoyed look.

"Hey, where's Jackson?" Carlota asked.

"Yo, Jack, get out here." Jamie yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." A voice said from down the hall.

A teenager with a small Afro wearing a black vest with a blue shirt and red skinny jeans entered the room

"Would you chill. I must look on point before I present myself. Okay, jay-jay? I'm not as comfortable looking like a slob like you." Jackson explained while placing a hand on his hip.

"Just introduce yo-self, foo'." Jaime demanded.

"Hi, I'm Jackson. I'm the most talented out of everyone." Jackson stated as he walked over to the the young couple.

" **Like whateva."** Jamie and Jazmine challenged, simultaneously.

"And you must be the Casagrande's newest edition to their home. Please to meet you." Jackson held his hand out.

"Likewise." Ronnie Anne shook his hand.

"Oh, and this must be your boyfriend. Oooo, you two make such an adorable couple." Jackson complemented.

" **We're not dating."** Ronnie and Lincoln protested together.

"You two might as well admit it. I already know about you two." Carlota claimed.

" **What? How?"** Ronnie Anne and Lincoln questioned together.

"Bobby told me. I didn't bother you about it because I knew the family would bug you nonstop." Carlota confessed.

"Dang it, Bobby. Well, since the cats out of the bag. Yes, we are dating." Ronnie Anne finally admitted while grabbing Lincoln's hand.

"Oh, honey you look so cute together." Jackson said.

"Oy." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Wait, there's still one question I have." Lincoln spoke up.

"What's dat?" Jamie asked.

"Who were you wrestling with if Jazmine and Jackson wasn't in the room?" Lincoln questioned.

"Oh, he was wrestling with me but he threw me away from the door and my outfit got messed up when I fell on the floor so I left the room to clean up." Jackson explained.

"And I was never in the room." Jazmine pointed out.

"Oh. That makes sense." Lincoln said.

"I also have a question. A few actually." Ronnie Anne said.

"Shoot." Jackson advised.

"If Jamie and Jazmine are twins how come one speaks with an accent?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"Oh, he's speaking in what we call Ebonics." Jazmine explained.

" **Ebonics?"** Lincoln and Ronnie Anne questioned.

"I guess there's not that many southerners where you two are from, huh? Well to put it simply, Ebonics is a type of English that some black people from the south speak. It involves slurring some words and mispronouncing certain words. Like how Jamie replaces the TH in the them with a D. A lot of our family is from the south and we sometimes speak in Ebonics. Jamie and our oldest brother, Jimmy speak in it more than Jackson and I. We speak in it whenever we're angry or sometimes when we're really happy. Jamie and Jimmy speak in it whenever they feel like it." Jazmine explained.

"Whenever I'm in a chill mood I'll speak in Ebonics. I normally speak like this. Where I enunciate my words correctly. I just enjoy speaking in Ebonics. Makes me feel special." Jamie claimed with a smile.

"Your whole brain is special." Jackson joked.

"Hush."

"Okay that explains that. I guess my other question is, how does your family know my family?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Lota's and our mother went to the same college and your family helped us out at a really bad time. But I won't depress you guys with that story. Also, Lota's been dating our brother, Jimmy for sometime." Jazmine explained.

"Wait. You have a boyfriend?" Ronnie Anne asked with a baffled look.

"Of course." Carlota responded.

"Sweetie, did you really think all this wasn't gonna have a boyfriend?" Jackson gestured to Carlota.

"So, where is this other brother of yours?" Lincoln asked.

"He prolly still sleepin'. Jack, come help me wake him up." Jamie demanded.

"Alright." Jackson complied as they made their way down the hall to the bedroom. They entered the room and a loud ruckus could be heard. It went on for a few seconds before it turned into silence. Footsteps were heard leaving the room as a tall, semi-buff teenager walked out with a short fade haircut and a small beard on his chin. He wore a black t-shirt and white basketball shorts. He held Jackson in a headlock in one arm and Jamie in the other as they squirmed to break free.

"Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, this is our brother, James." Jackson said through a choked breath as Ronnie Anne and Lincoln looked up in amazement.

"Hey, how's it going?" James asked. The young couple were still stunned by the teenagers strength and stature.

"Don't let his height fool you. He's only got us like this because we interrupted his sleep. He's like a kitten when he's fully awake." Jackson stated as Carlota walked up to the teen.

"Babyyyy, how am I supposed to get a hello kiss if you're choking your brothers?" Carlota asked with a fake pout.

"You right. Come here, you." James agreed and dropped Jamie and Jackson in favor of grabbing Carlota and pulling her close to him. They shared a brief kiss as Jamie and Jackson got to their feet. Carlota rested her head on James's chest and looked back at the couple as James smiled.

"Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, this is my boyfriend!" Carlota claimed. The couple continued staring at the teen until...

" **Wow, you're really tall!"** The couple pointed out.

"That's what happens when you drink your milk, kiddies." Jackson joked as he and Jamie got up from the floor a dust themselves off.

"Do you play basketball?" Ronnie Anne asked as Carlota moved towards the couch.

"I would but people keep saying I have an unfair advantage." James answered.

"That, and if you end up trippin' and fallin' on someone, they ain't walkin' off the court." Jamie mocked.

"Shut up. Over there, lookin' like a dirty deodorant stick." James responded.

"Oh boy, I'm 'bout to cook you worst then when you fell asleep on the beach." Jamie retorted.

"Um, excuse me?" Ronnie Anne interjected.

" **Yes?"** The two brothers responded.

"You guys don't really act like brothers. It almost seems like you guys hate each other." Ronnie Anne stated.

"You kidding?! I'd destroy anybody who'd try ta hurt these foos right here." James wrapped his arms around Jackson and Jamie necks.

"Yeah. We insult each other because we're family. We're comfortable with each other so we never say anything too hurtful. If anybody we don't know like that tried, they'd be in a world of hurt." Jackson spoke.

"I love these three idiots. They drive me insane sometimes but their family." Jazmine added, bringing a smile to Lincoln's face.

"Wow, you guys remind me of my family." Lincoln said.

"How's yo family little man?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I have a 11 sisters so it can get pretty hectic." Lincoln divulged.

"Dang. Y'all got rabbit DNA or summin'?" Jamie joked.

"How do you live with that many siblings? Doesn't it feel cramped?" Jazmine asked.

"Sometimes but we make it work. Like this one time me and my sisters switched rooms…"

Lincoln went on to talk about all of the misadventures he got into with his sisters.

* * *

Lincoln continued talking for about an hour while standing in the middle of the room. Everyone was sitting on the couch and on the floor as he talked. The brothers and sister were laughing at some of his tales while some of the stories left them a bit confused.

"So, your sisters ruined your chances to get your cereal?!" Jamie said.

"Yep. But they made it up to me by buying the zombie bran." Lincoln explained.

"Man, I would of threw dem under the bus. I ain't about to let no one mess up my chance of gettin' breafas." Jamie proclaimed.

"Yo sisters sound like a handful in a half." James pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Ronnie Anne added.

"So, what about you, Ronnie Anne? Lota kept telling me all about you. Like how she likes finally having another girl in the house and that she finally has something like a little sister." Jazmine said.

"Really?" Ronnie Anne questioned to Carlota.

"Yeah. I was so excited to have you come live with us. I never had a sister before so I was looking forward to getting able to bond with you." Carlota expressed.

"Sound familiar." Lincoln smirked causing Ronnie Anne to have a light blush on her face and rub her arm.

"But you kept avoiding me so I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me." Carlota said with a frown.

"It's because you keep trying to dress me up in those girly outfits. I hate putting on dresses and wearing makeup and all that junk." Ronnie Anne confessed.

"I didn't know that. If you had told me I would've tried bonding with you some other way." Carlota explained.

"How?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"I like video games." Carlota admitted.

"You do?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Definitely. No one's been able to beat her in Pavement Brawler. She's like the reigning champ down at the arcade." Jamie said.

"There's an arcade? Wait, you're reigning champ?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to take you by the arcade during the break but I didn't think you wanted to hangout me." Carlota looked down at her feet.

"Carlota, I'm sorry. Ever since we moved, it's been kinda hard for me to really adjust to everything. I also don't have the best experience expressing my feelings." Ronnie Anne said.

"I can vouch for that." Lincoln interjected.

"I should've just told you I didn't like dresses and girly things instead of avoiding you. Can we start over?" Ronnie Anne pleaded. Carlota got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"You got it, sis." Carlota kneeled down and hugged Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne returned the gesture. They held the hug for a few seconds.

"Aww, this is beautiful." Jamie stated as the two broke the hug.

"I still wanna know why you really wanted me to meet these guys." Ronnie Anne said.

"It's because they're, pretty much, another part of the family. You're gonna see a lot them." Carlota emphasized.

"How come I haven't seen them around before?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"We usually go to school later than you and come back later. Also we hang out somewhere else usually." Jazmine explained.

"Okay, but how come you don't visit us downstairs?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"We do visit. You're just in your room most of the time when we're there. You're mother kept wanting to introduce us to you but you kept saying you were busy." Jazmine pointed.

"Oh. Sorry." Ronnie Anne looked down in regret.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'd stay in my room too if I had to meet these two oafs." Jackson pointed to Jamie and James.

"Man, hush." Jamie said, defensively.

"Heh heh. You guys are pretty funny. I want to know more about you." Ronnie Anne stated.

"What do you want to know?" Jazmine asked.

"Like, how come James is dating my cousin?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"Cuz she was never afraid or intimidated by my height. Most people are a bit scared to approach me but she asked me out one time and we've been dating ever since. She's the nicest woman I ever met. I couldn't asked for a more perfect girlfriend." James complemented.

"Ooohhh, honey bear." Carlota walked over to James and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hope your boyfriend takes note." Jamie said to Ronnie Anne.

"He treats me pretty good. Don'tcha, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said with sultry eyes as she leaned closer to him.

"I um… hehe heh, I uh." Lincoln struggled to talk.

"I'm just messing with you, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne teased.

"Guys can't resist that Casagrande charm." Carlota smirked.

"Yep." James agreed.

"I got a question for you, snow cap." Jamie spoke up.

"What's that?" Lincoln inquired.

"What's going wit yo hair?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, it's from my grandpa. I'm the only one out of my siblings to have white hair." Lincoln explained.

"Oooh, okay." Jamie accepted.

"So, Jazmine what's your connection to Carlota?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Fashion, of course. She saved me from a first day of school fashion disaster back in 2nd grade. I looked like a nightmare. My hair was completely out of whack, my outfit was unkempt. I was a mess. Lota saw me, took me into the bathroom and worked a miracle on me. We've been besties ever since." Jazmine claimed with a smile.

"Cool. What are your connections Jamie and Jackson?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"She helped us a lot during what we know as… the great water war." Jamie said in serious tone as everyone excluding Lincoln and Ronnie Anne bowed their heads, leaving the couple confused.

"Never forget." Jackson said.

"What's the great water war?" Lincoln asked.

"A tale for another day." Jamie stated.

"Aw, man but I wanna know." Ronnie Anne pleaded.

"We'll tell you about it some other time. Right now, I think it's time we head out." Carlota got up from the couch. "Come on you two. I'll see you later, baby."

"See you, Lota." James waved.

"Aw, but I wanted to hang out with them more." Ronnie Anne whined as the three walked towards the front door. Jamie followed behind.

"I'm sure they got other stuff they need to do today. Plus you got a whole spring break to hangout with them." Carlota assured.

"That's true. But I have one last question." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"What's that?" Jamie asked.

"What're your last names." Ronnie Anne inquired.

" **McBride."** The brothers and sister answered together.

" **Wait, what!?"** Lincoln and Ronnie Anne asked in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Do you know a kid named Clyde McBride?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yeah, that's our cousin. Wait, how do you know him?" Jamie asked.

"He's my best friend back in Royal Woods." Lincoln stated.

"Wow, no kiddin'? Small world. How's he been? We haven't seen him and uncle Howard and Harold in a minute." Jamie stated.

"Still as wacky as ever. He actually has a crush on my oldest sister." Lincoln informed.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. We told em to try dating someone around his age but keeps tellin' us the heart wants what the heart wants. Alright, we'll see you guys around." Jamie opened the door for the three.

"Okay. Bye, everyone." Lincoln waved.

" **Bye, nice meeting you two."** The brothers and sisters.

"Bye." Ronnie Anne waved back as Jamie started closing the door.

"Man, those guys were cool." Ronnie Anne said as the three made their way downstairs.

"Yeah." Lincoln agreed.

"Since you liked them so much, I could invite them to a day at the arcade, if you're okay with that." Carlota said while scratching the back of her head as they made it to their floor.

"That'd be awesome… and Carlota?" Ronnie Anne beckoned with a light blush on her face.

"Yeah?" Carlota answered.

"Could we hang out sometime, just you and me?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Sure. I managed to get my hands on the latest Zbox." Carlota claimed.

"Sweet… and also." Ronnie Anne hugged her. "Sorry again for avoiding you."

"It's okay. Now we can really be sisters." Carlota stated.

"I'd like that."

* * *

 **AN: I'm gonna be honest, this was an excuse for me to introduce my OC's. I had them stewing in my head and I just wanted to share them. Tell me what you think of them. I may use them again depending on what I come up with. It was tricky writing this chapter because I didn't want the story to drag on. I didn't really have to much of an end goal. Follow me on Tumblr if you want a quicker response to your questions. Remember to Follow, Fave, and Review.**


	6. Wait For It Part II

**This chapter is a continuation of a previous chapter of the same title. You should read that before continuing. This takes place when Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are fourteen and on spring break. This is rated T for risqué material. Enjoy.**

Night time was in full swing for the Casagrande resident. A teenage girl with a semi-long ponytail, wearing a light purple tank top and and dark purple basketball shorts was pacing back and forth in her room in deep distress.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne, there's no need to be nervous. He's coming over for spring break just like always. You're gonna have an amazing time with your boyfriend because you're finally gonna show him exactly how much he means to you. If things turn out like that then great… but what if they don't? What if someone ends up walking in on us? Arrgh, this so frustrating." Ronnie paused for a few seconds. "*sigh... Maybe I should talk to Carlota, she'll know more about this kind of stuff." Ronnie Anne concluded as she exited her room and made her way to the next door apartment.

She entered and made her way down the hall to a door with the words Carlota's room on it. She proceeded to knock and was met by a muffled yelled.

"Who is it?" Carlota yelled.

"It's me, Lota." Ronnie Anne responded.

"Oh. Come on in." Carlota demanded. Ronnie Anne followed suit and opened the door. "So what's up? Are you finally ready to take my fashion tips?" Carlota said while wearing a green night gown and lying on her bed.

"No. There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Ronnie Anne said as she closed the door behind her.

"What is it?" Carlota asked.

"It's sort of a relationship thing." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"Ooooo. Do tell." Carlota said with enthusiasm as she sat up.

"It's sort of serious." Ronnie Anne said with a blush.

"Oh how serious can it be? It's not like you're planning on doing the deed with Lincoln." Carlota said as Ronnie Anne looked down with guilt all over her face. "Oh… oh dear...um...I uh, oh boy." Carlota got up and grabbed Ronnie Anne by the shoulders. "Now tell me is that little boy trying to pressure you?" She said with a sour look.

"No." Ronnie Anne responded.

"Are you sure? Sometimes they like to hint at it." Carlota pried.

"I guarantee you, he's not pressuring me." Ronnie Anne affirmed.

"He never mentioned anything about butt stuff, did he? Cuz sometimes they'll say it's perfectly safe until..."

"Lota!" Ronnie Anne interjected. "He doesn't even know about it. I'm the one who wants to do it."

"Oh… um...okay let's sit down for a moment and talk about this." Carlota lead Ronnie Anne to the bed. The two took a seat next to each other. "So why do you want to do it?"

"I… just feel like I owe it to him. He's so great of a boyfriend and I haven't done too much for him." Ronnie Anne looked down at her feet.

"Have you two gotten anywhere close to that?" Carlota asked.

"Not really. The most we've done was French each other." Ronnie Anne said shyly.

"Look at you. I didn't take you for the frenching type." Carlota joked.

"Shut up. I just enjoy it sometimes." Ronnie Anne argued with a blush.

"Okay, okay. But anyway, why do you feel this is the only way you can do something nice for him?" Carlota inquired.

"He's always so nice to me I can't really do much for him. He makes me feel special. He always gets me these nice presents and I can't really get him anything. I told him about this new skateboard I wanted and I'm pretty sure he's gonna get it for me. I just feel that I can't do anything as nice for him. Just as well, everyone in school says how it's the best way to truly show your love for someone. Plus, We've been dating for three years now! I think it's time we took things to the next level." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Do you truly feel ready for this?" Carlota asked.

"Yes… no… I don't really know. How old were you when you did it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I was at least sixteen when I did it with James. It was basically magical. The way he did this one thing had me…" Carlota paused to look at Ronnie Anne, who had a hint of disgust on her face. "You know what, that's too much detail. The point is when we did it, it was special. We waited to make sure we were both ready. We knew we loved each other enough to take it to the next level. I think you might be rushing into it. How sure he'll want to do it?"

"I'm not too sure. Most of the guys in school say how they've done it, so I assume Lincoln would be in the same boat." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"Listen, not all boys are the same! James didn't want to do it as much as I did. From what I've seen of Lincoln, he doesn't seem like the type to really focus that hard on that kind of stuff." Carlota said.

"I wouldn't say that." Ronnie Anne muttered under breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Carlota said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…um...well...whenever we make out, he sorta likes to grab my uh...butt." Ronnie Anne was as red as a tomato.

"Wow. I didn't take Lincoln for the gropey type." Carlota expressed.

"The thing is, I kind of lead his hands there. I smacked him the first time he did it on his own but later I started wanting him to do it. Even when I lead him to do it he feels a bit awkward about it." Ronnie Anne explained.

"So you really do want to do it with him, huh? When were you planning on doing it?" Carlota inquired.

"When he gets here tomorrow. I was gonna wait for when the all day Dream Boat marathon would come on and everyone would be in this apartment so we could have the other apartment to ourselves." Ronnie Anne said.

"And you truly feel ready for this?" Carlota asked. Ronnie Anne nodded. "This is a big step for your relationship. Don't force this on yourself. I'm pretty sure Lincoln's happy just being with you." Carlota stated.

"I know but I feel ready for this. I love him more than anything." Ronnie Anne declared.

"Alright. You do need to be safe, though." Carlota reached into her side drawer and pulled out a square wrapper with a circular bulge in the middle. "Make sure he uses this." Carlota handed Ronnie Anne the wrapper. Ronnie Anne looked at the object with a smile.

"Thanks, Lota." Ronnie Anne hugged Carlota.

"What are sisters for?" Carlota returned the gesture.

"I still have one question though." Ronnie Anne spoke up.

"What's that?" Carlota inquired.

"What exactly does butt stuff involve?" Ronnie Anne asked making Carlota to pull out of the hug.

"Uuuhhh… I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

The next day came and Lincoln had arrived at the apartment. He waited inside vanzilla for Ronnie Anne to come distract the cats. Ronnie Anne had gotten dressed in a purple unzipped hoodie and a white t-shirt and dark blue short pants. She went downstairs and went into the lobby with a can of sardines to distract the cats from attacking Lincoln. She succeeded and managed to get him inside the complex without a scratch.

"Thanks for keeping the cats off me." Lincoln said while wearing a orange polo shirt with a long sleeved undershirt and blue jeans. He was holding a blue duffel bag filled with his clothes.

"It's no problem. I don't know why we haven't done anything about those cats by now." Ronnie Anne stated as she started to walk up the steps with Lincoln following suit.

"Yeah, I thought you guys would've tried to get rid of them by now. Anyway, how's the family been?" Lincoln asked.

"Pretty good. Carl won't stop flirting with Lori." Ronnie Anne said.

"Ha ha. Just when she thought she got away from Clyde's crush, she gets stuck with another one. And this one she has to live with." He joked.

"At least Clyde moved on. How has he been by the way?" She asked.

"Great, honestly. Ever since he and Penelope hooked up, he hasn't had to visit Dr. Lopez in a while." He said.

"That's good. I'm pretty sure Dr. Lopez would've went into early retirement because him." She joked as they made it to the second floor.

"Ha ha ha, yeah. So we're going to hangout with your family since it's the all day Dream Boat marathon?" Lincoln questioned.

"Actually, I thought it be better if we spent some time alone before we join them." Ronnie Anne as the got in front of the door.

"So wait, no one's in this apartment?!" He gasped.

"Mm-hm. It'll be just us for a few hours." She said with a sly smile.

"Sweet. Now we don't have to worry too much about your family bugging us." He returned the smile as Ronnie Anne opened the door.

"Yeah, we definitely don't want anyone bugging us." She said under her breath.

* * *

They sat in the living room playing on Ronnie Anne's game console. They played each other in the latest Pavement Brawler game. Ronnie Anne had beaten Lincoln 10 times with Lincoln unable to win one game.

"Give it up, Lame-o. You'll never be able to beat me." Ronnie Anne teased after she beat Lincoln's character.

"Arrgh, how are you even more difficult to beat?" Lincoln questioned.

"You think I'm difficult? You should play Carlota. I haven't beaten her once." She pointed out.

"Geez, is your whole family just gods at playing video games?" He questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much. Just can't beat us Casagrande women." She said with a smug smile.

"Hmph. Well I guess since you're so great at everything, you won't be needing what I got you." He teased with a smirk.

"You got me something? What is it?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing special." He said as he pulled out his duffle bag and took out a skateboard and handed it to her.

"Is this?" She asked.

"Yep, that new skateboard you told me about that you really wanted. But that's not all, check the underside." He demanded.

She compiled and turned it over to see a special message on it that read, ' _Here's to you, Ronnie Anne. Thanks for being such a awesome fan, signed Anthony Falcon.'_

"No way. You managed to get the Anthony Falcon to sign this?" She asked in shock.

"Yep, I told him it was for my girlfriend and that you were his biggest fan." He said with a smile as Ronnie Anne hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is the greatest gift ever! But why did you get this for me?" She asked as she ended the hug.

"I just like doing things for you. I'm your boyfriend after all." He affirmed.

Ronnie Anne thought about those words for a second.

"You know what? I got a gift for you too. Come with me." She said as she put the skateboard down. She got up and started moving towards the hallway.

"Wow, really? Okay." He complied as he got up and followed behind her.

They made their way to Ronnie Anne's room. They entered and Ronnie Anne told Lincoln to lay on the bed.

"So what exactly is this gift?" Lincoln asked with an enthusiastic smile. Ronnie Anne got on top, straddling him. Ronnie Anne leaned down and pressed her lips to Lincoln's. Lincoln was caught off guard at first but soon gave into the kiss. Ronnie Anne decided to get more abrasive by inserting her tongue into Lincoln's mouth, earning a small moan from him. She wrestled with his tongue for a few seconds before breaking the kiss.

"Wow, gotta admit it's not a bad gift but you always get me this." Lincoln joked.

"That's not the gift." Ronnie Anne said.

"It's not?" He asked with a raised brow.

"This is." Ronnie Anne leaned up and removed her hoodie.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a curious look.

"Giving you your present." Ronnie Anne said in a sultry voice. She then removed her t-shirt to reveal her purple bra. She took Lincoln's hand and placed it underneath her left breast cup causing Lincoln to blush harder than he has ever blushed before.

"I… um... uh... I don't…I-I-I..." Lincoln struggled to find the words.

"I love you, Lincoln and I want to show you how much I love you." She expressed.

"O-okay. A-a-are you sure about this?" He questioned with a worried look.

"Very sure." Ronnie Anne assured and then proceeded to kiss Lincoln's neck. She began to lightly suck on his neck, earning more vocal moans from him. She stopped her assault on his neck and removed his hand from her chest and started removing his shirt. Lincoln laid on the bed with his bare chest out in the open.

"You ready?" Ronnie Anne asked. Lincoln nodded, giving Ronnie Anne the go ahead. She began kissing down his chest, causing Lincoln's heart to beat at a rapid pace. She continued on until she reached his belt.

"Well now. Let's see how much you're packing." She joked as she began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne. You can do this. You love him enough to do this for him. Just pull down his pant and show him your love." She thought to herself as she grew nervous as she started to pull down his pants.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Ronnie Anne? You look nervous." Lincoln pointed out.

"I'm fine, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne reassured. She managed to get Lincoln's pants down. She saw Lincoln's underwear was pitching a tent and began to sweat. She was caught off guard by his length and size. She reached for the elastic and tried to pull his underwear down. She got closer and closer until…

"Alright, I can't do it." Ronnie Anne jumped off of him. Lincoln leaned forward and pulled his pants back up. Ronnie Anne stood up and started pacing around the room.

"I thought I was ready for this but I was wrong. What you have down there was just... scary! I don't know how guys walk around with something like that. That can't be normal! It… it… it..." Ronnie Anne stuttered.

"Ronnie Anne, calm down." Lincoln grabbed Ronnie Anne by the shoulders to stop her. "Let's just talk about this, okay?"

"Okay." Ronnie Anne said shyly.

Lincoln sat her back down onto the bed and sat next to her.

"Now what is this all about?" He asked.

"It just… you're too good to me." She expressed.

"Huh?" Lincoln confused.

"You do all these nice things for me without me even asking. I just feel like terrible a girlfriend because I don't do anything for you. You've gotten me all these great gifts and I haven't really gotten you much except maybe that pie in the face when we were eleven, and that was just a prank. So I thought why not show my love by going all the way with you." Ronnie Anne explained.

"I didn't mean for my gifts and gestures to make you feel bad. I just like doing nice things for you. The thing I wanted from you the most was to see you happy." Lincoln said.

"I'm happy just being with you. I don't need these gifts to be happy. I love them and all but you're all I really need." Ronnie Anne said.

"So guess I should stop with all the gifts, huh? I still have one question though. How come you thought doing it was the best way to show your love?" Lincoln asked.

"I've honestly been feeling this way for awhile now. I kept hearing how it was the best way to show your love for someone. So I thought since we've been dating for three years it would be the best time. But I just couldn't after seeing that." Ronnie Anne pointed at his pants zipper.

"Heh heh. I didn't think that would be the thing that scares you." Lincoln joked while rubbing the back of his head, earning a sore look from Ronnie Anne. "Ahem, sorry. But you shouldn't rush this. I won't lie I've been wanting to do it ever since you started putting my hands on your butt. I want this to happen but only when we're both ready. We're not falling behind or running late. So let's not rush into this. I'm willing to wait for it." Lincoln comforted.

"So it's fine if we don't do it right away?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yep." Lincoln responded.

"Then I guess I'm willing to wait for it. Phew, That's a relief. I'd rather plan this out. I want this to be more special. Also can you put your shirt back on? Your chest is starting to drive me crazy." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"So is yours." Lincoln retorted causing Ronnie Anne to cover her chest. Lincoln found his shirt on the floor and put it back on as did Ronnie Anne.

"So should we reevaluate the rules for our relationship?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah. I guess one new rule is we'll both wait until we're fully ready to consummate our love." Lincoln suggested.

"Okay. We won't rush this even if starts to take a while." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Right. And… uh… what about your…. um… your uh..." Lincoln stammered.

"*sigh* You're such a dork. You get to touch them when we make out." Ronnie Anne said with a blush.

"Really? Underneath the bra as well?" Lincoln asked with a excitement.

"As long as I get to see that chest of yours." Ronnie Anne said with a sly smile.

"Really? I don't have a well toned chest, so what's the appeal?" Lincoln inquired.

"I likes what I like, hot stuff." Ronnie Anne looked him over as she bit her bottom lip.

"Wow, you're a lot more freaky than I thought." Lincoln got up from the bed. "So I guess we should get over to the other apartment, your family and Lori are probably wondering why we're not there yet."

"Nah, I told them I wanted to have sex with you first." Ronnie Anne said as she got up from the bed, earning a shocked look from Lincoln. "Ah ha ha ha ha. I'm just kidding. I told them I wanted to hangout with you first before we joined them. You should've seen your face."

"That's not funny." Lincoln objected.

"Aw relax, stud. Let's head on over there." Ronnie Anne joked as she smacked his butt. She opened the door and walked out of the room, leaving Lincoln to stare at her as she walked away.

"*sigh I love that woman."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed part two of Wait for It. Extra brownie points to those that get the reference I made that's not the Tony Hawk reference. I think it's obvious that I see Ronnie Anne as the more dominant one in their relationship. Fair warning, I won't be writing out the sex between the two. It's just gonna be about the aftermath of it rather than the sexiness of it. Remember I have a tumblr if you have questions you want to ask me. Hope you all enjoyed and remember to Follow, Fave, and Review.**


	7. The Triple Date

**This** **chapter takes place during the summer before Ronnie Anne and Bobby moved. Enjoy.**

It was a breezy summer night as vanzilla was traveling through the neighborhood of Royal Woods. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were sitting in the back while Lori was driving with Bobby riding shotgun. Lori was wearing her light blue blouse and dark blue skirt while Bobby wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Lincoln was wearing his orange long sleeve polo shirt and khakis while Ronnie Anne wore a light purple blouse with a dark purple skirt. Luna and Sam were sitting in the seats behind the drivers. Luna was wearing a purple dress shirt and a black vest with a black skirt while Sam wore a light blue denim dress. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had their arms crossed with sore looks on their faces.

"So, Lame-o. Tell me how we got wrapped up in a triple date." Ronnie Anne demanded.

"Well…"

* * *

Lincoln was sitting in the living room playing the latest Terminal Kombatants game. Lori was looking down from the stairs watching him with a conniving smirk on her face.

"Time to put my plan into action." Lori said as she walked down the step and approached him. "Hey, twerp. Mind if I play you in few rounds?"

"Trust me, Lori. You won't stand a chance against me. I'm an absolute pro at this." Lincoln gloated.

"We'll see about that." Lori said as she sat next to him, picked up the controller and started playing.

"So how's everything going with Ronnie Anne?" Lori asked as she was attacking Lincoln's character.

"Pretty well." Lincoln answered.

"Have you gone on any romantic dates?" Lori asked.

"Not really. We don't want to do all that mushy romantic junk. Oh, I got you this time." Lincoln said as he did a simple combo on Lori's characters.

"You guys should go on some dates. I'm sure she'd love it. You're not blocking this." Lori said as she countered Lincoln's attack.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't- eat my flame fists." Lincoln shouted.

They played three matches with Lincoln winning all of them.

"Wow, you really are good at this game." Lori complimented.

"Yep, I'm the greatest there is!" Lincoln gloated while doing his victory butt shake.

"Okay then, champ. Care for a little wager?" Lori intrigued.

"What did you have in mind?" He inquired.

"A competition. If I win three perfect games against you, you and Ronnie Anne have to go on a double date with me and Bobby." She explained.

"Okay. And what do I get if I win?" He asked.

"I'll buy you that Ace Savvy collector's edition comic." She stated.

"No way! There's only twelve of that issue. You're on. This'll be piece of cake." He proclaimed.

"We'll see about that." She said with a devilish grin.

Twelve minutes had passed and Lori had won two perfect games against Lincoln.

"How is this possible? I was wiping the floor with you a minute ago!" Lincoln pointed out.

"Guess I'm just a fast learner." Lori gloated.

"I'm not gonna lose this time." He stated.

A few more minutes passed and Lincoln's character was lying on the floor with his head blasted off. Lincoln sat in shock of his defeat

"Noooooooo! How could lose?" Lincoln whined as Lori looked at him with a cocky smirk.

"Make sure to wear something nice." Lori put the controller down and walked away from the scene with her head held high.

* * *

"And that's about it." Lincoln finished explaining.

"Wow, you got hustled." Ronnie Anne stated.

"I know." Lincoln looked down in defeat.

"But that doesn't explain why Luna and Sam are joining us." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"We lost a bet too." Sam said in shame.

"How could you not guess Mick Swaggers favorite dish is Yorkshire pudding?" Luna said with an irritated look on her face.

"I panicked, okay! Your sister knows how to make someone second guess themselves." Sam claimed.

"I learned a few tricks from Lynn." Lori said with a proud smirk. "I would've gotten Luan and Maggie to agree to come but I didn't want to hear her constant jokes all night."

"Don't worry too much guys. I'm sure this'll be fun." Bobby said looking back at the four and smiling.

" **Doubtful."** The two couples in the back disagreed.

"Also, why do I need to wear a dress?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Because it's your first fancy date with your boyfriend." Bobby explained.

"What do you mean fancy? We're just going to Jeán-Juan's." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"Well, it's the fanciest place we could afford." Bobby said, defensively.

"Oi." Luna groaned.

* * *

The group arrived at Jeán-Juan's French-Mex buffet. They got out of the van and made their way inside. They reached the front desk where a waiter was there to assist them.

"Bonjour, welcome to Jeán-Juan's. How may I help you?" The waiter asked.

"We would like a table for six, garçon." Lori said.

"Okay then. Right this way." The waiter lead them to a booth that was able to fit all six of them. Lori and Bobby sat across from each other. Luna and Sam sat on Bobby's side while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat on Lori's side.

"Can I start everyone off with drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Just water will be fine." Lori said.

"But I wanted a milkshake." Lincoln whined.

"Well you're getting water." Lori declared as Lincoln crossed his arms.

"Magnifique. I'll be back with your waters." The waiter said before leaving. Everyone sat in awkward silence.

"Soooo… how are things with everyone?" Lori asked, trying to break the ice.

"Pretty good, pretty good." Lincoln answered.

"It'd be better if we weren't on this date." Ronnie Anne mutter ended her breath.

"What was that, Ronnie Anne?" Lori inquired.

"Uh… I said it'd better if we had some shakes. Yeah, that's it." Ronnie Anne lied.

"Well, we can't really afford getting dinner and milkshakes, nie-nie" Bobby spoke up, earning a small chuckle from Luna.

"Aw, that's such a cute nickname." Sam complemented, causing Ronnie Anne to face palm.

"I told you not to call me that in public." Ronnie Anne said with frustrated blush on her face.

"Why not? Lincoln's sisters call him Linky every now and then." Bobby pointed out.

"That's 'cause he doesn't have a sense of shame." Ronnie Anne argued.

"I can vouch for that." Lori spoke up.

"Ditto." Luna added.

"Hey, I have some sense of shame." Lincoln defended.

"Not really. You read your comic books in your underwear out in the open when we're all in the living room." Lori said.

"Oh wow, really?" Ronnie Anne asked Lincoln with a raised brow causing Lincoln to cup his face in his palms.

"I didn't want Ronnie Anne to know that." Lincoln said in frustration.

"Oh come on, little bro. She would've found out about that sooner or later." Luna claimed.

"I'd rather it be later." Lincoln said.

"Huh, I guess I was wrong about your sense of shame." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

The waiter returned with their waters. The group decided to go get their food from the buffet line. They all returned to the table with the plates full of entrees. Everyone was about to start eating their food until Bobby decided to speak up.

"You shouldn't feel too bad about the underwear thing, Linc. If it makes you feel any better Bobby still plays with action figures in his underwear." Ronnie Anne said, earning a small chortle from Lincoln.

"Hey you leave Action Sal out of this. You still like to play dress up and pretend you're that Mariner Comet character." Bobby defended causing Ronnie Anne to have a look of embarrassment.

"You actually like that series? That's got to be the girliest show out there." Lincoln mocked.

"I just watch it for the plot." Ronnie Anne argued with a blush on her face.

"And the outfits. You had Mom buy you all the costumes when you were younger. You even still play action figures with me from time to time." Bobby revealed.

"Oh geez." Ronnie Anne held her face in embarrassment.

"Even now, you still sing the theme song everytime it comes on." Bobby said.

"Bobby." Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Wait, Ronnie Anne sings?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. She loves singing. Whenever we visit our grandparents, our abuelita would get her to sing her favorite song for her." Bobby explained.

"And what's her favorite song?" Sam asked.

"Bobby, don't you dare." Ronnie Anne warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh Girl by Boys will be Boys." Bobby answered.

"Uuuggghhh." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Ahhh, that's my favorite song ever." Lori screamed with excitement.

"I didn't peg you for the boy bands type, Ron way." Luna expressed.

"Wait. You told me your favorite song was Flint Westwood!" Sam pointed out.

"No, it's definitely Oh Girl. I remember catching her singing it to a picture of Lincoln awhile ago." Bobby said, earning laughs from everyone except Lincoln, who sat there with a blush on his face.

"Oh my goodness." Ronnie Anne said as red as a tomato.

"That's almost as bad as when Lincoln taped that picture of Christina on to Lucy's Edwin statue and made out with it." Lori mocked earning more laughs from everyone except Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"Lori." Lincoln shouted.

"Or more recently when he tried practicing spitting his game with a picture of Ronnie Anne on his phone. Hahaha." Luna added.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat there with irritated looks on their faces. Lincoln then started to formulate a plan with a devilish grin on his face. He leaned over to Ronnie Anne and whispered into her ear.

"I think it's time we returned the favor. Follow my lead." Lincoln whispered causing Ronnie Anne to smile as devilishly as he did.

"You know that's really funny and all but you guys remember when Lori and Bobby went on their first date, and at the end when Bobby walked her to the front porch and she was about to kiss him, she tooted?" Lincoln said with a smirk causing Lori and Bobby to have full blushes on their faces.

"No way. That happened!?" Sam inquired while holding back a laugh.

"Y-yeah, she was redder than Mick Swagger's favorite guitar. Like right now." Luna choked back a laugh while pointing at Lori.

"That wasn't me. It was my shoes." Lori said in frustration.

"Sure it was, Sis." Luna said, sarcastically.

"Oh that's nothing. Remember when Bobby wanted to impress Lori at the beach by showing off his surfing skills and he ended up get wiped out by a wave and lost his trunks?" Ronnie Anne asked getting more laughs from Luna and Sam.

"That wasn't funny!" Bobby argued.

"It was to the life guards. They couldn't stop laughing at you. I thought they were gonna pee themselves." Ronnie Anne said while Luna and Sam continued laughing.

Lori looked at Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and then to Luna with an annoyed look before she grew a smirk on her face.

"You know what was really funny, Luna?" Lori asked.

"W-what?" Luna stopped laughing and took note of Lori's smirk.

"That time you performed your first gig." Lori said.

"No." Luna said in horror.

"What happened at her first gig?" Sam asked.

"You better not, dude." Luna said with an angered look on her face.

"Nothing really. It's just when she went up to perform, she went to take her guitar out of the case on the floor, she faced away from the crowd bent over." Lori explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Sam said.

"She was wearing a skirt." Lori pointed out earning chuckles from Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"Oh." Sam replied.

"Literally gave the audience more of a show than they were expecting." Lori joked.

"Wow. That must of been so embarrassing." Sam said.

"It very much was. That's why I don't bring it up." Luna pointed out in a frustrated tone.

"Well I thought it would be a funny story for your girlfriend to know." Lori said with smug grin.

Lori, Bobby, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Luna looked at each other with hard looks on their faces. Sam sat by watching the scene while holding herself back from laughing to hard.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha." Sam let out a laugh while holding her sides causing everyone to join in. "You guys are so funny."

"Heh heh, Yeah. I can't believe you like that Mariner Comet show. You always loved wrestling and skateboarding, I didn't think that would be one of your interests." Lincoln said to Ronnie Anne.

"I grew up watching it since I was a baby so I couldn't let it go." Ronnie Anne explained.

"I get that. I still have my favorite plush toy, bun-bun, from when I was a baby." Lincoln revealed.

"Aww, that's so cute you guys still have something like that. I still watch Mariner Comet whenever it comes on." Sam said.

"Really? You're a Mariner Comet fan too?" Ronnie Anne said in surprise.

"Yep. Been my whole life. I still have my old costume from when I was a kid." Sam divulged.

"I thought I was the only person in Royal Woods who liked that show. I was too embarrassed to tell anyone because I knew they would make fun of me for it." Ronnie Anne confessed.

"Same. I don't really talk about it much since so many people make fun of it." Sam said.

"You two shouldn't worry too much about what people think. As long as you dudes enjoy it, everyone else's opinion is bogus." Luna explained.

"She's right." Ronnie Anne agreed.

"Yeah. I should know this by now considering I'm dating someone like you." Sam teased.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"Just that I have a wise girlfriend." Sam said with a warm smile.

"And the most rockin one there is." Luna added.

"Of course." Sam said before planting a kiss on Luna's cheek.

" **Aww."** Lori, Bobby and Lincoln said simultaneously while Ronnie Anne looked on with a shy smile. Lincoln took notice of this a decided to tease her.

"Admit it. You thought that was cute just now." Lincoln teased.

"Shut up." Ronnie Anne mumbled while trying to hide her blushing face.

"Have you guys come up with any nicknames for each other?" Lori asked.

"Nope. We don't want to be that overly clingy couple." Luna said.

"Aw but it's fun to give each other nicknames. Isn't that right boo-boo bear?" Lori said while locking her hands with Bobby's.

"You got it, babe." Bobby answered earning disgusted looks from Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"Blech." Ronnie Anne gestured.

"I don't know why you're acting disgusted. I bet you do all sorts of lovey dovey stuff with Lincoln." Lori said with a grin.

"It sounds like your head over heels for little bro, considering you were singing to a picture of him. I bet you two've had major make out sessions too." Luna said.

"We've only had one… dang it." Ronnie Anne face palmed as Lincoln looked on in shock.

" **Ahhhhhh."** Lori and Luna screamed together causing everyone in the restaurant to cover their ears.

"We are never gonna hear the end of this, are we?" Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Not at all." Lori reassured.

"Oi." Ronnie Anne bemoaned as Bobby looked around the restaurant.

"I say we start to head out. We might be getting on other people's nerves right now." Bobby said causing everyone to look around to see irritated expressions on people's faces.

"You're right. I know a good place we can hang out at." Luna suggested.

"Alright, let's go then." Bobby agreed as everyone got out of the booth and made their way towards the exit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They returned to the booth a few seconds later with embarrassed looks on their faces..

"We should definitely eat our food first." Bobby said.

" **Right."** Everyone agreed.

* * *

They pulled up to the high school football field and decided to sit in the bleachers and continue the conversations they were having.

"Hey Bobby? Can I ask you something?" Sam inquired.

"Shoot." Bobby replied.

"How come you're so okay with everything going on with your sister's relationship? Most guys I know would get angry about their sisters boyfriends, especially the makeout sessions." Sam pointed out.

"Well it's mainly because I trust Lincoln. I thought he was a jerk at first because he said mean things about Ronnie Anne and made her cry but my attitude changed when I saw that he did care for her." Bobby explained.

"That and I can twist him into a pretzel if he tries to act like a major dirt bag to me." Ronnie Anne added.

"Which is why I don't act like a jerk to her." Lincoln affirmed.

"Wait. Why did you act like a jerk to her?" Sam asked.

"She was kind of bullying me for a bit and I insulted her in front of the whole cafeteria. Then I realized that was her way of showing that she liked me, especially since she only did it to me." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh." Sam responded.

"I'm not the best at showing how I feel about people." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"You definitely showed it to that picture." Bobby pointed out.

"Shut up." Ronnie Anne growled.

"Have you ever sung to him for real?" Luna asked.

"No and I'm not going to." Ronnie Anne asserted.

"Aw come on. If you literally have the ability to sing you should do it for your special one." Lori claimed.

"Yeah, I sing to Sam all the time." Luna stated.

"And it's so beautiful, she makes me swoon." Sam cuddled up to Luna's side.

"Always gotta make you smile, love." Luna said in her british accent while hold Sam's chin.

"That's great for you guys but I'm not singing." Ronnie Anne affirmed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Rons. I know you love me." Lincoln said while giving her a peck on the cheek.

"H-hey, we said no mushy stuff in public." Ronnie Anne pushed him away while trying to hide her smile.

"Well it's not like they don't know that we make out now." Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne with a fake unimpressed expression.

"Heh heh, If I kissed you right now, would that make you forgive me?" Ronnie Anne pleaded.

"Maaaybe." Lincoln crossed his arms and smiled.

"You two are so cute." Sam complemented.

"I told you, dude. They're the cutest couple I've seen." Luna stated.

" **Hey."** Bobby and Lori challenged.

"We're literally right he… *sigh* nevermind. So Lincoln how about you show Ronnie Anne how you spit your game to her." Lori suggested.

"Oh I really wanna see you try that with me." Ronnie Anne said with small enthusiasm.

"Uh… um… okay. Ahem." Lincoln gave Ronnie Anne a cocky smile. "So Ronnie Anne, what's a beautiful girl like you doing on this lovely day?" He spoke a slightly deeper and seductive tone.

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds.

" **Aaaahhh ha ha ha ha."** Everyone, excluding Ronnie Anne, laughed at Lincoln, who sat there unimpressed by their actions.

"Oh man, Th-th-that was rich." Luna laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Ronnie Anne would've slugged you if you weren't dating her." Bobby stated.

"Y-yeah I would've, heh heh." Ronnie Anne turned away, as everyone kept laughing, to fan herself with her hand. "Woo, can't let them know that worked on me." She thought to herself.

"Aww man. I told you guys this was gonna be fun." Bobby proclaimed.

"Yeah. I was dreading this a first but I gotta say this was pretty rockin'." Luna admitted.

"I wouldn't be mad if we did this again sometime." Lincoln confessed.

"Yeah." Ronnie Anne agreed.

"I knew you guys would have fun.' Lori sat back and looked up at the stars as did everyone else. "*Sigh* This is literally a perfect end to a perfect night. There's nothing that could ruin this." Lori declared.

A man in a blue outfit shined a flashlight on them and started to approach.

"Hey you kids." The man yelled.

"It's the fuzz! Cheese it, dudes." Luna shouted as everyone got up and ran back to vanzilla.

"Well there was almost nothing." Lori corrected as she ran.

The man stood there with a confused look as he watched them run off.

"I just wanted to know if they knew how to get to Flip's from here."

* * *

 **AN: I had a bit of a struggle with this one. I mainly didn't know if I wanted to add a problem to be solved or have some type of drama. I settled on just making it a wholesome chapter with everyone just having simple conversations. I just wanted the have the characters to have fun hanging out. If you thought I was gonna or am going to have Ronnie Anne sing, I'm sorry to disappoint. I don't really like the idea writing songs in fiction. It just kinda takes you out of it because if you don't know the song you have to imagine a beat to it and if I use a well known song, it distracts you from the story. Tell me what you think. Follow, Fave, Review.**


	8. A Day With The Sisters

**Been awhile, huh? Classes started for me so chapters will be a bit more spaced out. This chapter is just simple chapter where Ronnie Anne and Lincoln spend a day with the sisters. Enjoy.**

Lincoln had invited Ronnie Anne over to hang out at the Loud house. They decided to sit on the couch in the living room and read Ace Savvy comics.

"You know it's kinda funny." Ronnie Anne stated while leaning against Lincoln.

"What is?" Lincoln inquired.

"I always thought it couldn't be so bad to live with so many siblings. But after to getting know your family, I was completely wrong." She said.

"I wouldn't say it's that bad." Lincoln defended.

"Are you kidding? You hafta share one bathroom, you're constantly fighting with each other." She argued.

"That's just small things. Every family with kids has to deal with that." He claimed.

"You have no real privacy." She proclaimed.

"I get plenty of privacy." He affirmed.

"Oh really?" Ronnie Anne got up and gestured at the Loud sisters crowding around them with sly grins on their faces.

"Point taken." Lincoln put his comic down and stood up. "Guys can you please give us some space? Me and Ronnie Anne are just trying to have a nice day hanging out."

"We know. And we're just having a nice day watching you hang out." Lori spoke up.

"Don't you guys have other things to do?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Negative. After reviewing our schedules I found we are completely open to our own devices." Lisa explained.

"And we like have nothing planned for today." Leni added.

"Oy. I don't think we're getting any privacy anytime soon and the house is too small to find a place to hide. So how 'bout we just hangout with them?" Lincoln suggested.

"I guess we really don't have a choice here, huh? Fine let's hang with them." Ronnie Anne sighed.

" **Yay."** The sister said simultaneously.

"So what should we do first?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, how bout we play truth or dare?" Lola asked.

"Pass." Ronnie Anne objected.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." Luan said.

"No way." Ronnie Anne asserted.

"Actually it can be pretty fun with them." Lincoln admitted.

"You can't be serious?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"No really it's great because-" Lincoln started to whisper into Ronnie Anne's ear. Ronnie Anne started growing a devious smile on her face.

"You know what this might actually be fun. Let's play." Ronnie Anne said.

"Alright then." Lori gleefully agreed as everyone gathered around the couch. "Okay, so who's going first?"

"I'll go." Lana volunteered.

"Okay. Lana, truth or dare?" Ronnie Anne asked with a slick smile.

"Truth." Lana said which caught Ronnie Anne off guard. "I already know you angle, tutz. There's nothing you can do to embarrass me."

"Oh really? Have you ever kissed anyone other than your family?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smirk on her face.

"Uhhhh… I choose dare." Lana said nervously with blush.

"No switching." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Dang it." Lana growled.

"Oh, this I gotta hear." Lola got closer to Lana.

"If you must know I had my first kiss with Skippy but it was only for a second." Lana confessed.

" **Oooo-."**

"Shut up." Lana shouted.

"Alright Lincoln it's your turn to pick." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"Okay. I choose Lynn. Truth or dare?" Lincoln asked.

"Dare. There's nothing you got that I can't do." Lynn said with bravado.

"Okay uhhh… um." Lincoln stammered as Ronnie Anne leaned into his ear and whispered. "You sure about that?"

Ronnie Anne nodded.

"Alright. Lynn, I dare you to arm wrestle Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said.

"Pssh. Is that all? This'll be a piece a cake. Better hope I don't break you girlfriend." Lynn said as she held her hand on the table.

"We'll see about that jock strap." Ronnie Anne grabbed Lynn's hand and prepared herself. Lincoln put his hand on top of theirs.

"3. 2. 1. Go." Lincoln raised his hand as the two opponents struggled to overtake the other. The sister gathered around the two.

"Come on, Lynn you got this." Luan rooted.

"Rock her like a hurricane, Rons." Luna cheered.

"Don't hurt her Lynn or I throttle you." Lori threatened.

"I fail to see the excitement in such a juvenile challenge. It's simply putting one's arm over the other." Lisa snarked.

"What you can't enjoy a good competition poindexter?" Lynn joked.

"...kick her posterior, Ronnie Anne." Lisa cheered.

The two continued their battle for a few minutes, not moving an inch from where they started.

"Rrrr… Wow, you're actually...pretty strong." Lynn groaned.

"I lift weights...in my spare time." Ronnie Anne grunted.

"She's the toughest girl in school for a reason." Lincoln commented.

"So…Santiago what made you want to challenge me?" Lynn inquired still trying to force Ronnie Anne's hand down.

"I just felt like you needed to be taken down a peg and I knew lame-o wasn't strong enough to do it." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Hey." Lincoln objected.

"Plus this was the only thing I knew we both could be evenly matched at." Ronnie Anne added.

"Why not challenge me to one of you little video games?" Lynn inquired.

"I didn't want you to be crying when I beat you." Ronnie Anne claimed with a smirk.

"Oh we'll see who's going to be crying. Time to turn up the heat." Lynn started putting more pressure on Ronnie Anne.

"You're...about...as hot as...an ice...cube." Ronnie Anne stammered as she kept fighting off Lynn.

"I'm not...gonna...lose." Lynn shouted.

"Neither...will I." Ronnie Anne yelled.

" **Errrrggggh-ah"** both girls screamed as the table broke under them.

"Wow…I guess it's a tie." Lincoln pointed out.

"What? No way. I demand a rematch." Lynn protested.

"I believe that would be a very moot challenge considering the outcome of the first competition. You both have equal strength. Plus our parental units would not be happy if more furniture were to be destroyed from your little contest." Lisa expressed.

"Fine. Who's turn is it to pick?" Lynn asked.

"It's Leni's." Lori pointed out.

"Alright. Ronnie Anne, truth or dare?" Leni asked.

"Truth." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Who was your first kiss?" Leni asked.

"Lincoln." Ronnie Anne admitted earning facepalms from the siblings.

"Leni, that literally was pretty obvious." Lori said with anger.

"Oh." Leni said.

"Whatever it's my turn now. Lincoln, truth or dare." Lori asked Lincoln who was still facepalming.

"Dare…no wait I mean truth." Lincoln panicked.

"No switching." Lori said with a smirk.

"Dang it." Lincoln groaned.

"Why did say dare?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was still on what Leni asked." Lincoln confessed.

"I dare you to kiss Ronnie Anne on the lips right here in front of us and it can't be a peck on the lips either." Lori said still hold her sly smirk.

"Dang it." Lincoln bemoaned.

"*sigh* Let's get this over with." Ronnie Anne faced Lincoln. She grabbed his hands and interlocked her fingers with his. Their eyes grew heavy as they moved their faces closer and closer until they pressed their lips to each other's.

" **Wooooooo."** The sister cheered the scene before them. Lori took a picture of the two.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continued holding the kiss for a few seconds. They broke away and pressed their foreheads together with giddy smiles on their faces.

"Hehehe, that was nice." Ronnie Anne giggled.

"Omg, Ronnie Anne giggled." Leni pointed out causing Ronnie Anne to come back to reality and shoved Lincoln away.

"You can't hide it now. You're totally head over heels for Lincoln." Lynn said.

"Shut up." Ronnie Anne growled.

"You're definitely in love with your Linky poo." Lola teased.

"Ew. What type of nickname is that?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Then what nickname do you call him?" Luan asked.

"Linc." Ronnie Anne responded.

"Oh come on. You can't be serious?" Lori said.

"What? That's the most non-mushy name I can came up with for him." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"We call him that." Lori said.

"Oh. Really?" Ronnie Anne asked getting nods from everyone. "Then what should I call him?"

"Your Linky boo boo bear." Lori suggested.

"No." Ronnie Anne responded.

"Your Linky Pie." Leni suggests.

"Try again." Ronnie said.

"Your Lincoln Avenue?" Luna poke up.

"That's a band." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"How bout chain Linc?" Lincoln suggested.

" **Pass."** Everyone responded, leaving Lincoln disappointed.

"Oh how bout Snookums?" Luan suggested causing Ronnie Anne to make a vomiting gesture. "Well you didn't need to be so 'hurlful'. Ha ha ha. Get it?"

" ***sigh*"** Everyone groaned from the joke.

"How about your eternal soul mate?" Lucy spoke up.

"Can we just get back to the game?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Alright fine. It's Lola's pick." Lori said.

"Goody. I choose, Ronnie Anne. Truth or dare?" Lola asked.

"Truth." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Do you think you'll get to move in with Lincoln when you're older?" Lola asked earning shocked expressions from Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"Um...well that uh...that's awhile from now. I don't think we really need to be thinking about that now." Ronnie Anne said with a nervous smile.

"You have to be truthful." Lola said with an evil smile.

"You don't have to say anything if you want don't to." Lincoln comforted.

"Then she loses the game. Come on, tell him how you really feel." Lynn teased.

"Grrr...fine. I see us living together after college." Ronnie Anne confessed with a blush causing Lincoln's heart to skip a beat.

" **Awwww."**

"You really see us still dating in the future?" Lincoln asked with a small smile.

"Yeah...but only if you can hold down a job. I'm not doing all the work." Ronnie Anne declared while poking Lincoln's face.

"I guess I better make sure I get a well paying job, huh." Lincoln grabbed Ronnie Anne by the waist and pulled her close.

"Hehe, you better, lame-o." Ronnie Anne joked. They sat in their cuddled position for a few seconds before looking around the room to see the sisters were staring at them with big grins.

"Oh don't mind us. You two keep looking adorable." Lori said. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne quickly moved away from each other.

"Ahem, how bout we do something else?" Lincoln insisted.

"You two are like so adorable." Leni complimented.

"You know your plan to embarrass them backfired big time." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Yeah. Sorry. Usually when we play, we go against each other but they chose to team up against us this time." Lincoln explained.

"That's because you guys were pretty obvious with your plan." Luan claimed.

"We weren't that obvious." Lincoln argued.

"Your girlfriend was rockin a pretty devilish smile, bro." Luna said.

"No I wasn't." Ronnie Anne denied.

"I apologize, Ronnie Anne but I have to agree with my siblings. You had a very devious smile planted upon your face. Thus giving away you mischievous scheme." Lisa affirmed.

"Fine. I had a smile on my face let's just move on. What else is there to do?" Ronnie Anne asked in a frustrated tone.

"How bout we just sit and gossip?" Leni suggested.

"So what news do you got?" Lori asked.

"Omg, so I saw this cute teal dress at Eternal Twenty Five and before I could get to it, Rachel from the cheer squad snatched and bought it. I had to settle for this dark cyan dress that was behind it." Leni explained earning perplexed looks from everyone including Lily.

"Leni, that literally was the same dress Rachel took." Lori asserted.

"What? No it wasn't! It was dark cyan. The dress Rachel bought was teal." Leni argued.

"Tha-you know what? Nevermind. Luan, what's new with you?" Lori switched the subject.

"Nothing really new going on with me. Why do you ask?" Luan inquired.

"Just wanted to know if everything's going alright with you and your girlfriend." Lori said with sly smile.

"Maggie's great! She's 'goth' to be the best girlfriend I could ask for. Heh heh, get it?" Luan joked.

"I bet you guys get all close and cuddly when your alone." Luna teased while tickling Luan with her elbow.

"...Maybe we do." Luan tried hiding her face while blushing with a smile.

" **Aaahhhhh."** The sisters screamed causing Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to cover their ears.

"Your sister's really love teasing each other about their relationships, huh?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Pretty much." Lincoln responded.

"She makes me feel so happy. Even though she's so emotional. She's definitely made me 'emo' for her. Heh heh." Luan held her cheeks while holding a shy smile.

"I guess you're completely over Benny, huh?" Lana asked.

"Wait, who?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Luan was crushin on this guy named Benny but he rejected her and Mags was there for the rebound." Luna explained.

"I wouldn't say I was on the rebound but I was a little 'crushed' by Benny's rejection. Heh heh. But seriously it did hurt a bit but Maggie was there like she always was and I realized I had someone more special than Benny the whole time." Luan expressed with a warm smile.

"You really have the hots for this girl. You almost have that face we had when we were totally smitten for Hugh." Luna teased.

" **Ahhh, Hugh."** The sisters sighed in contempt.

"Who's Hugh?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Lincoln's tutor." Lori answered.

"Wait, you needed a tutor?" Ronnie Anne spoke to Lincoln.

"Well, technically I didn't need a tutor." Lincoln corrected.

"Yeah. It turned out little bro thought he was failing because he didn't know the answers to his work but it turned out he was distracted by Ms. Dimartino." Luna explained.

"Wait, what?" Ronnie Anne inquired with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, he had it as bad as Bobby." Lori added.

"Lori." Lincoln objected.

"She was pretty hot though. Can't really blame little bro for being distracted." Luna rustled Lincoln's hair.

"Luna." Lincoln complained.

"So you had the hots for her and almost failed because her?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say I had the hots for her. She just looked nice." Lincoln lied.

"Oh boy." Lori said with a worried look.

"Did you...ever had the hots for me?" Ronnie Anne asked shyly.

"Well...I um...I I I-" Lincoln stammered.

"Oh...I see…I'm gonna go home early. See you later, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne got up from the couch to leave.

"Ronnie Anne, wait." Lincoln reached out for her. Ronnie Anne reached the front door. Before she could grab the knob she felt a tug at her knee sock. Lily was looking up at her with woeful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lily pad. I don't really want to talk about it right now." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"You should talk about how you feel. Remember what I told you before." Lori said.

"*sigh* I guess you're right. Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne got Lincoln's attention. "I don't feel like you see me as pretty as I think you could. I feel like you don't see me as beautiful like Ms. Dimartino."

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I know." Lincoln got up to move closer to Ronnie Anne.

" **Hey!"** The sister contested.

"Then how come you were smitten for Ms. Dimartino and not me?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"That's because I have different types of feelings for you." Lincoln expressed.

"Huh?" Ronnie Anne confused.

"I don't really love Ms. Dimartino. Sure I had the hots for her. But I can't see myself with her like Clyde see's himself with Lori." Lincoln explained.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Lori said.

"She could never make me feel for her the way I feel for you. She was just a small crush. I love you and only you." Lincoln smiled after grabbing Ronnie Anne's hands.

"I love you too." Ronnie Anne gripped his hand and returned the smile.

" **Aw."** The sisters had tears in their eyes as they moved closer to the couple. They crowded around the two and embraced them in a group hug.

"Y-you g-guys are so cute." Lori cried.

"Oy. Sorry they caught you in the sister hug." Lincoln apologized.

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now. And guys? Thanks for making this day fun." Ronnie Anne nestled into the hug with a content smile.

" **No problem, sis."**

* * *

 **AN: I'll admit I needed some filler before the next part of wait for it. This chapter was pure grade fluff for the sake it and I am not ashamed to admit that. I still feel self-conscious about how I'm writing everyone. I'm trying to make sure I don't make them too OOC. Chapters are going to take a little more time because I have classes. I'll still try to get them out to you whenever I can. Remember to Follow, Fave, and Review.**


	9. Wait For It Part III

**Hello, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Classes have taken some of my time and they are going to keep taking my time. The quest for knowledge is a long one. Here's the finale of this trilogy. As per usual, this chapter is rated T for suggestive themes, and I mean very suggestive themes. This takes place when Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are sixteen. Have fun because you know they will.**

It was a beautiful summer day as a light green car was cruising down the highway. A familiar black haired teenager and her cousin have been on the road for a few minutes.

"You know I really don't get why you wanted so badly to drive me down to Lincoln's house." Ronnie Anne said. She had grown her ponytail long and conditioned it to have more bounce and fullness. She was wearing a purple hoodie with a black tank top underneath with dark blue shorts.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my little cousin before she's gone for the whole summer. Plus you're Mom and my Parents were too busy with work." Carlota explained. She was wearing a lime green blouse and black leggings.

"You know I could've just taken the bus to Royal Woods." Ronnie Anne argued.

"Ew, do you really think I was going to let my baby cousin take a dingy old bus? I don't think so." Carlota challenged.

"Oy." Ronnie Anne grunted.

"So…spending time with your boyfriend all summer. Isn't that gonna be fun?" Carlota enthused.

"Yeah. Lincoln said he has the whole thing figured out. He wants it to be like the summer when we first got together." Ronnie Anne smiled.

"Oh that sounds so romantic. I can't believe your Mom and his parents agreed to let you spend the summer at his house. My Mom and Dad would never let me stay over a boys house for a whole summer." Carlota claimed.

"That's because James lived one floor above us so it would be kinda pointless. Just as well Lincoln's parents see me as another part of the family, so they trust me." Ronnie Anne explained.

"That or they know you're another good chance for them to have grandkids." Carlota quipped.

"Huh?" Ronnie Anne confused.

"I know what you plan on doing down there with Lincoln. That's why I wanted to drive you down." Carlota confessed.

"Oh…you're not gonna tell my Mom, are you?" Ronnie Anne questioned with a disappointed look.

"Oh, no. In fact we all know." Carlota admitted.

"What? How?" Ronnie Anne panicked.

"We overheard your conversation with him on the phone." Carlota confesses.

"That was a private conversation!" Ronnie Anne argued with a furious look on her face.

"Well, you didn't make it seem so private. You were pretty loud when you were talking to him in your room. And after that you started talking out loud like you were having a conversation with someone else. Who else were you talking too?" Carlota asked.

"I was talking t-…you know what? That's not important. If everyone knows, why did they agree to let me go anyway? Ronnie Anne questioned with a confused look.

"Because we trust you two. We know you love each other enough to make this type of commitment. You do love him, right?" Carlota inquired.

"Of course I do. He's the only guy for me. I couldn't even dream of doing this with someone else. Sure he's a bit soft and not exactly the dominant type but that's why I love him." Ronnie Anne smiled.

"That's why we're okay with this. Lincoln's a good guy and we know he's not pressuring you into this. Plus I wanted to make sure you had what you need. Look in my purse." Carlota demanded.

Ronnie Anne picked up the purse from between her feet and started rummaging through it until she felt a plastic wrapper. As she pulled it out it unraveled itself in an accordion style and was a rainbow assortment of square wrappers with bulging circles in the middle.

"Geez, do you think he's a rabbit? How much do you think we'll be doing it?" Ronnie Anne asked with a surprised look on her face after putting the wrappers in her pocket.

"Trust me, Ronnie Anne. After the first time you'll want to keep doing it...a lot. Especially since you're gonna be together all summer long. I just want to make sure you're safe. Also, you should understand that it might hurt at first but only for a few-"

"Lota, I get it. Geez, this is starting to get uncomfortable." Ronnie Anne said while grabbing her shoulders in discomfort.

"Be glad I'm talking to you about this and not your Mom or my parents. It'd be much worse then. I still remember when my mom talked to me about my first time. Eugh." Carlota shuddered.

There was a small, uncomfortable pause for a moment before Ronnie Anne chose to speak up.

"Do you think he'll think less of me afterwards?" Ronnie Anne questioned with slight disheartenment in her voice.

"Why do you ask that?" Carlota inquired.

"I keep hearing how guys usually want girls just for this. I don't want him to think of me as some object to use whenever he feels like." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Has he ever made you feel like an object?" Carlota asked.

"Never. He treats me like I'm the only one for him. That I'm his woman and he's my man." Ronnie Anne smiled with content.

"That's how we know he's the right one for you. He treats you like you're his one and only. He truly loves you and you have nothing to worry about." Carlota affirmed.

"Thanks, Lota." Ronnie Anne said with a smile.

"No problem. You know, it's kinda funny, you use to be so closed off from people but this boy managed to make you spill your guts over anything." Carlota pointed out.

"That's what Lincoln does. He brings out the best part of you. He may be a soft lame-o but he's mine." Ronnie Anne declared.

"Aw." Carlota responded.

"Hey, Lota? Were you scared your first time?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh, I was terrified. But James managed to keep me calm by being so comforting. He didn't pressure me and let me know that it was up to what I wanted." Carlota assured.

"Wow. I just fear that if we take this step it could mean the beginning of the end of our relationship. I don't want the only thing that connects us to be just this one thing from now on." Ronnie Anne said.

"You have nothing to fear there. You two have been together since you were kids. There's clearly more to your relationship. I know you're relationship won't be just about doing the horizontal tango." Carlota reassured.

"You really think so?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I know so." Carlota affirmed.

"What if he's also...you know." Ronnie Anne trailed off with a deep blush.

"Know what?" Carlota questioned.

"What if he's...too big?" Ronnie Anne said while trying to hide her face.

"I'm pretty sure you're just overthinking it now. He can't be that big." Carlota dismissed.

"I don't think I'm overthinking it. From what I saw when we were fourteen it looked pretty sizable." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"That was just your fourteen old mind over exaggerating things. You'll be able to handle whatever he's packin'. We Casagrande women don't have our big hips for nothing." Carlota reaffirmed.

"My hips aren't that big." Ronnie Anne argued while giving a stern look.

"Either way, I'm sure you'll be just fine." Carlota assured.

"I hope you're right." Ronnie Anne said.

"Ooh, I should also tell you that if he tries to tell you to put on some weird type of leather or put this little red ball or sock in your-"

"Lota! What type of freaky stuff are y'all into? You know what? Neva' mind. I don't need to know what be going on in y'alls bedroom. Ugh." Ronnie Anne complained.

"You've been hanging out with Jamie a little too much, cuz now you're starting to talk like him. I'm just sayin' don't let him try to convince you into doing some weird stuff. Like if he tells you that it wouldn't hurt too much if you tried it up the-"

"Lota."

* * *

We cut to a familiar house in Royal Woods. The exterior was slightly cleaner than it was in it's younger years. An explosion is seen bursting out of a second floor window.

"I'm still alive." A voice shouted.

We enter the house and find Lincoln in a bit of a state of worry.

"Dang it, Lisa. Stop messing with your experiments and finish getting ready. The twins and Lucy are already in the car." Lincoln shouted from down stairs. He had grown his hair out down to his neck. He had on an orange shirt with grey long sleeves and blue jeans.

"I'll be down in a moment after I acquire a few of my teeth." Lisa affirmed.

"Oh geez." Lincoln facepalmed before feeling a tugging at his pants leg. He looked down to see it was Lily. She had on a purple blouse with black pants.

"I don't want to go to Dairy-land. I want to stay home with you and play with Ronnie Anne." Lily said with big, pleading eyes.

"I'm sure Ronnie Anne will want to play with you too but you'll see her tonight when you get back. Plus you don't want to hang out here all day when you could be having fun at Dairy-land." Lincoln said as he kneeled down to her level.

"I guess. I just miss seeing Ronnie Anne." Lily confessed.

"You'll see her tonight and she'll play all sorts of games with you." Lincoln declared.

"Linky promise?" Lily questioned as she held out her pinky.

"Linky promise." He intertwined his pinky with hers and then pulled away. "Now go get in the van. You don't want to be late."

Lily ran out of the house and made her way to the van. Lisa walked down the stairs and walked passed Lincoln. She was wearing a green turtleneck and burgundy pants.

"I managed to procure a few of my bicuspids but I think some are forever lost." Lisa explained.

"Just go get in the van." Lincoln demand as Lisa continued out the door.

Rita and Lynn Sr walked out of their room to say goodbye. Rita and Lynn Sr were wearing matching white t-shirts with a silly graphic on it and brown cargo shorts.

"Alright, Lincoln. We're heading out. Are you sure you're gonna be okay here with Ronnie Anne?" Rita asked.

"I'm sure Mom. She texted me that she just crossed the stateline, so she should be here in a few." Lincoln said.

"Okay. There's some left over lasagna in the fridge in case you two get hungry and everyone will have their cellphones on in case of an emergency." Rita said.

"Oh and also..." Lynn Sr reaches into his pocket and pulls out a square wrapper. "Be safe." Lynn Sr looked at him with a warm smile earning a shocked look from Lincoln.

"Wait...how did you know?" Lincoln inquired with a blush on his face as he took the wrapper.

"You keep forgetting the walls are thin." Rita pointed out.

"Dang it. How do I keep forgetting that? You guys are… really okay with this?" Lincoln questioned as he placed the wrapper in his pocket.

"If we're weren't, Ronnie Anne wouldn't be spending the whole summer here. She's like family." Lynn Sr admitted.

"We talked to Maria about it and we agreed that you two truly care a lot for each other to be taking this step together." Rita claimed.

"Oh god, you talked to Ms. Santiago about this!?" Lincoln held his head in panic.

"Yep. We trust that you two are responsible enough. We know this is something you've been planning and we support you and Ronnie Anne's decision." Lynn Sr expressed.

Rita and Lynn Sr walked up to Lincoln and hugged him and started whimpering.

"My little boys gonna be a man when I get home. My little stud." Rita whimpered.

"Oh my god. This can't be happening!" Lincoln pleaded.

"He's growing up so fast. You show her what us Loud men can do, son." Lynn Sr said with pride.

"Dad! Geez, I'm so glad no one else is here to witness this." Lincoln spouted.

They ended the hug and looked at Lincoln with smiles on their faces.

"Ahh, the first time. I remember my first time with your mother. That night was pure magic." Lynn Sr started to reminisce.

"Okay, nope. That's enough! I don't want to hear about that. See you guys when you get back." Lincoln started shoving them out the front door.

"Oh! Honey, it's important you remember to start off with forepl-"

"Goodbye." Lincoln shouted before slamming the door behind them. He leaned against it and slid down to his knees. "Oh my god! That was awkward. I can't believe they know about it. Ugh." He held is face in his hands.

He got up from the floor and sat on the couch. He threw his feet on the coffee table and spread his arms along the couch.

"Well at least I have the house to myself. Soon it'll be just me and Ronnie Anne… all alone…preparing to do the deed…oh boy." He removed his feet from the table and grabbed his face. "I hope this goes right. I don't want her to think I'm some sorta loser who doesn't know how to do it. What if I can't perform? What if I can't get it up? Oh god…what if she laughs at it? I gotta distract myself." Lincoln picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Thank you, Captain Savior. You're all man." A movie on TV said.

"Argh." Lincoln grunted as he changed the channel.

"Mmm, you really know how to show a girl a good time." Another movie said.

"Dang it." He changed the channel again.

"You'll never find anything like this." An ad said.

"Ah, here we go." Lincoln leaned back and relaxed.

"This new product will give you just what you need to perform. After just a few small doses your wife will feel like you're an all new ma-" Lincoln cut the TV off as he got up.

"Grrrr, da-." A loud car horn could be heard outside.

"*sigh* I just can't win. Our parents know we're taking the next step in our relationship. I guess I can be glad that they're supportive of us. My parents treat Ronnie Anne like she's another part of the family. And why wouldn't they? She's one of the best things that's happened in my life. I'm so happy that I have her. I just want everything to go right. I don't want to dissatisfy her. I hope I'm enough for her. She deserves it. I just don't want this to hurt our relationship. I want this to bring us closer together."

He took a seat on the couch.

"Huh, look at me worrying so much about this. It makes sense. I love her so much. I'm surprised she wouldn't want to do this with me. I don't see why she would want to have me as her boyfriend when there're probably better guys in the city. I'm not exactly Andonis. I'm not the smartest guy in class. I really don't know what she sees in me. I still can't believe she would be willing to keep a long distance relationship with me for so long. Man, do I hope this goes right."

Lincoln suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"That's probably her now." Lincoln got up and walked to the front door. He opened it to see Ronnie Anne standing there with a duffle bag and a suitcase. He stood slightly taller than her.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Ronnie Anne." Lincoln shouted as they hugged each other. A car horn could be heard from the drive away.

"Get a room you two. Oh wait, you guys are getting one tonight. Ha ha haaa." Carlota joked from the car.

"It's safe to assume Carlota knows, huh?" Lincoln asked while glaring at Carlota.

"Yep." Ronnie Anne answered begrudgingly as Carlota backed out of the drive way.

"Make sure she comes home a woman, stud. Ha ha." Carlota joked as she drove off.

"I'm guessing she didn't want to come inside out of awkwardness." Lincoln guessed as he picked up her suitcase and lead her inside.

"Most likely. You won't believe how embarrassing it is that our family knows." Ronnie Anne declared as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh trust me, nothing is as embarrassing as my parents talking to me about it. Eugh. I don't think I'll be able to look them in the eye again." Lincoln shuddered.

"Me too. It's gonna be so awkward when I see them tonight. By the way, I think you're forgetting something." She declared.

"What would that b-ooohhh." He suddenly realized as he put down her suitcase. "Come here you." He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in close as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I've been waiting for this all year." She claimed as Lincoln pressed his lips to hers. They held their embrace for a few seconds before Lincoln started getting more into it. His hands wandered below her waist to her backside. Ronnie Anne gave a light moan as he was caressing her butt. She found her urges were getting the best of her as she inserted her tongue into his mouth. She got more aggressive as she ran her fingers through his hair. She continued until she felt something poke her. She broke the kiss and moved back a step.

"Um." Ronnie Anne stuttered as she look down in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean for that t-"

"It's fine. I want this to happen but let's make sure we have our wits about us. Let's not lose ourselves in the moment and screw it up, you know? He heh heh" Ronnie Anne laughed nervously.

"It's a good thing Luan's off spending the summer with Maggie otherwise she'd make an inappropriate joke right now." Lincoln joked.

"Yeah. Speaking of you older sisters, where are most of them? I already know Lori's with Bobby but I thought some of the others would be here for the summer." Ronnie Anne claimed as they walked over to the couch.

"Well, Leni managed to get a chance to study fashion abroad. We're still wondering how she managed to get the grades for that. Luna's off playing some gigs around the country with Sam and Lynn's off on a summer basketball training program for her school." Lincoln explained as he and Ronnie Anne took a seat on the couch.

"So we won't be expecting any interruptions all day? That's good. I don't want anything to ruin our alone time. So what do you want to do first." Ronnie Anne asked.

"You know what I've been dying to do." He said with a sleazy smile.

"Super Pavement Brawler 5?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"You know it." Lincoln stated.

"Alright. If you want to catch this work." Ronnie Anne said with sly smile.

"Wow, you're starting to sound more and more like Jamie." Lincoln pointed out.

* * *

They played for two hours straight with Ronnie Anne winning all matches.

"Dang it." Lincoln shouted. "I still can't beat you no matter what I do!"

"Ah, You keep forgetting, young snow cap. I trained with the ancient masters in gaming. Honing my skills past that of a simple plebeian like yourself." Ronnie Anne said with a smug smile.

"In other words, you been playing against Carlota and she showed you more tricks." Lincoln guessed.

"Yep. And it's also another way of saying." She got up from the couch. "I destroyed you, lame-o. Oh yeah. Go Ronnie. Go Ronnie. Go Ronnie." She chanted as she started shaking her hips.

"Yeah, yeah, you beat me. yo-." Lincoln found himself getting distracted by her swaying hips. "You uh…" he continued following her rear end. "Oh man, I can't stop looking at her butt. Why did she have to wear those shorts?" He thought to himself as his mouth hung open.

"Go Ronnie. It's my birthday. Not for real real, just play play. I learned that from Jackson. Lincoln?" She stopped dancing and noticed he was staring. "Of course he was just staring at my butt. It's kinda flattering. I better snap him out of it." She thought. "Lincoln!" She shouted as she clapped her hands.

"Huh, huh, what?" Lincoln looked around in confusion. "Oh uh…yeah, you beat me." He said as Ronnie Anne shook her head with a smile.

"I know you were staring." She admitted as she took a seat next to him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Lincoln apologized.

"Don't be sorry. It's only fair. You get to stare at my butt and I get to feel all this." She stuck her hand up Lincoln's shirt and started rubbing his chest and biting her bottom lip.

"I don't see what you see in my chest. I don't have a six pack and I'm not that fit." Lincoln pointed out with a blush on his face.

"Momma likes what momma li- okay nope. That felt wrong." Ronnie Anne removed her hand from under his shirt.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound right when you talk like that, to be honest." Lincoln confessed.

"Yeah, I can't pull off that kind of talk." Ronnie Anne agreed while rubbing the back of her head.

They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before Ronnie Anne took note of his hair.

"You know I really like how your hair is. It looks nice with some length." Ronnie Anne complimented while playing with Lincoln's hair.

"Thanks. Some people think it looks kinda weird since it's white. I really like your hair too." Lincoln replied as Ronnie Anne pulled her hand back.

"Jazmine and Carlota have been helping me maintain it. You don't think it's too bouncy do you?" Ronnie Anne asked with a hint of worry.

"Not at all. I always liked how long your hair is. All wispy and full. You should try wearing it down sometimes. You look gorgeous." Lincoln caressed her hair.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Ronnie Anne said with a blush.

"I only say it to you cuz you're beautiful." Lincoln moved his face closer to hers.

"How 'bout you prove how beautiful you think I am." Ronnie Anne said in a sultry tone.

"I guess I will." Lincoln finished as he closed the gap between them.

They both found themselves in pure bliss as they held their kiss. Ronnie Anne got more into it and tackled Lincoln down to the couch without breaking the kiss. She started straddling him and got more aggressive in her actions. Her hands started to ruffle his hair as Lincoln's hands wandered to her rear end. Ronnie Anne gave a moan as she broke the kiss and started sucking on his neck. Lincoln let out a moan earning a giggle from Ronnie Anne. She shifted her hips a little and felt the same bulge poke her again causing her to jump off of him. They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds, not making eye contact. Ronnie Anne chose to speak first.

"Uh…you know what? I should go put my stuff up." Ronnie Anne suggested in a nervous tone. She got from the couch and picked up her belongings.

"Y-yeah...I'll show you what room you're staying in." Lincoln got up and lead her up the stairs.

Once they made it to the top, Lincoln lead Ronnie Anne to a white door. He opened the door to reveal a room with pink wallpaper.

"You'll be staying in Lola and Lana's old room." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne walked in with her stuff.

"It's kinda funny how they moved out of this room but still wanted to be roommates." Ronnie Anne pointed out as she put her stuff on the floor.

"Yeah. They love getting into fights but deep down they can't live without each other." Lincoln smiled. "I'll leave you to unpack."

"Okay. I won't be too long." Ronnie Anne declared as Lincoln left. As soon as Lincoln closed the door behind him, she grabbed her face in panic.

"Oh my god, that thing felt humongous! How can he walk around with that? It felt even bigger than when we were fourteen. I don't think I could be enough for him. I hope he doesn't think I'm not good enough." She sat on the bed. "Argh, I want this to happen but I'm so scared of what'll become of us after. I don't want this to turn out bad and then he thinks I'm not the right one for him. I don't even know how we can get it started. I'm too scared to get near the most important part in all this. *sigh* what am I gonna do?" She fell onto the bed.

* * *

Lincoln was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Oh my god, oh my god. She felt it! Not only once but twice. She must thinks it's too small. I don't want her to be embarrassed by it. What if she breaks up with me because of it? Oh god." He sat on the couch. "I hope this goes right. I don't want to not be enough for her. I have no clue what will be enough for her. I just don't know what I'm gonna do. Every time we get things going she pulls away from me. I hope she doesn't think I'm not man enough. I don't want this to be a strain on our relationship." He said as he held his head.

A door could be heard opening. Ronnie Anne walked down the stairs and entered the living room.

"Welp, I'm all settled in." Ronnie Anne stated as she took a seat next to him..

"That was fast!" Lincoln pointed out.

"I didn't want to spend most of my time unpacking. So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We could watch a movie." He suggested.

"What movies do you got?" She asked.

"We got the new Saber Sprinter movie." He suggested.

"Nah. That movie is way too slow." She stated.

"That new Thing movie?" He asked.

"Not really in the mood for thriller." She claimed.

"How 'bout Angry Andy: The Radioactive-lands?" He asked.

"Oooh, a classic. Play it." She said excitedly.

"Alright." He said as he grabbed the remote and played the movie.

* * *

They were an hour into the movie as they were cuddled up to one another. Ronnie Anne was leaning against Lincoln while he had one arm around her waist.

"You know, there's nothing more romantic than seeing a man crush another man's skull with a girder with your girlfriend." Lincoln stated with a relaxed smile.

"Yep. You know what would be more romantic?" Ronnie Anne inquired with a sly smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Making out while his skulls being crushed." Ronnie Anne started to shove Lincoln towards the arm of the couch.

"Hey, Whoa, watch it." Lincoln tried to get leverage. Ronnie Anne's hand wandered aimlessly around his body until she accidentally pressed her hand against his crotch. Her face grew red as a tomato as she stared at Lincoln who was just as red. She quickly moved to the other side of the couch. Lincoln sat up and they remained silent for a few seconds. Lincoln decided to speak up.

"You know we have to do it eventually. We can't keep putting this off. We said we were ready for this." Lincoln pointed out.

"I know. It's just…I-I'm…scared." Ronnie Anne confessed.

"Wait. You're scared?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"I know it's silly but I am. I fear that if we do this I won't be enough for you. That you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. This is such a big step and I don't want our relationship to be determined by it." She admitted.

"Too be honest with you, I felt the same way. I thought I wouldn't be able to satisfy you and you would want to break up with me." Lincoln confessed.

"That's crazy. I would never break up with you because of something as shallow as this. I've said this before and I mean it, you're the only one for me. It's only because of you that I can say that even, though it's so cheesy." Ronnie Anne stated as she grabbed his hands.

"And I would never want to stop being with you! You're the perfect girl for me. I love you more than anything." Lincoln stated while holding her hands back.

"Heh, Look at us. Just a bunch of scaredy-cats. Both wanting to do this but shaking in our boots about it." Ronnie Anne joked.

"Yeah, just a a couple of cowards…so, you ready to do this, partner?" He asked with a warm smile.

"I'm game if you are."

* * *

Ronnie Anne sat on Lincoln's bed in what used to be Lori and Leni's room.

"I'm still surprised that your parents gave you Lori and Leni's old room." Ronnie Anne said.

"They felt that my old room was too small for me. Now it's just a linen closet again." Lincoln pointed out as he moved close to the bed. "Well, I guess we should start."

"Yeah…so I guess we start by setting the mood." Ronnie said.

"Right…how do I do that?" Lincoln inquired as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I guess we just do what we normally do and take it from there." She suggested.

"Okay." Lincoln leaned in and pressed his lips to Ronnie Anne's. She gave a light moan. Lincoln began to kiss down her neck as he laid her down on the bed.

"Mmm, you're doing good so far." Ronnie Anne complimented while getting lost in his actions. Lincoln's actions grew bolder as he brought his hand under her shirt and moved it underneath her bra. "Ooh, I like when you touch ther-Oow." Ronnie Anne shouted and shot up as Lincoln removed his hand from under shirt. She grabbed her left breast. "You pinched me! Are you trying to give me a purple nurple?"

"I'm sorry. I thought girls like it when you pinch their nipples." Lincoln defended.

"Well, you pinched too hard. You're supposed to lightly pinch and massage, not rip." Ronnie Anne argued as she lowered her hands.

"Sorry. Here, let me try this." Lincoln slipped his hand under her shirt again and gripped her left breast.

"Owww. Geez, Are you trying to pop it? They're not balloons!" Ronnie Anne stated.

"I'm sorry. I'm very nervous right now!" Lincoln admitted.

"You know what? I'll lead." Ronnie Anne took her hoodie off and tackled Lincoln down to the bed. She straddled him and began kissing his neck earning a few moans.

"Oh yeah. You like that, don't you, big boy?" Ronnie Anne asked in a unconvincing sultry tone.

"Um…what are you doing?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm trying to talk dirty for you." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"I think it's best if we don't do that. It just doesn't sound right from any of us." Lincoln confessed.

"Fine. Let's get to the heavy stuff then." Ronnie Anne moved below Lincoln's waist and undid his belt buckle. She lowered his pants and saw that his underwear was pitching a tent. She stared in fear at his package.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne. You can do this." She said as she began sweating.

"Ronnie Anne are you sweating?" Lincoln asked.

"Maybe I am." She said.

"Why?" He inquired. Ronnie Anne sat up.

"It's because…it's because you're so…big!" She confessed.

"Wait, what?" He questioned.

"It just freaks me out! It looks so intimidating. I keep feeling like I won't be enough for it." Ronnie Anne rubbed her left arm.

"Pffft ha ha ha ha." Lincoln burst out laughing as he sat up and held his sides.

"Why are you laughing at me you, you jerk?" Ronnie Anne yelled as she clutched her fists.

"I-I-I'm...not laughing at you. I'm...laughing at myself. I was so afraid that you would think I was too small. I thought you would laugh at it." Lincoln explained while holding back his laughter.

"Wow. Really? Heh he ha ha ha." Ronnie Anne held her sides.

"We're really bad at this!" He stated while wiping a tear away.

"Ha heh, No kidding." She agreed. They smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"I guess we should stop playing around." Lincoln suggested.

"How 'bout this? We don't try any fancy tricks and just do what comes natural." Ronnie Anne offered.

"I'm okay with that." Lincoln said with a warm smile. He moved in close and pressed his lips to hers. She gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lincoln took the initiative and inserted his tongue into her mouth. Ronnie Anne began to melt into him as he continued. Lincoln laid Ronnie Anne onto her back without breaking the kiss. Ronnie Anne started to moan even louder. Lincoln's hand began to wander down to the waist of her pants. To Ronnie Anne's surprise, he stopped kissing her and gave her an unsure look.

"Should I...continue?" Lincoln asked. Ronnie Anne closed her eyes and gave him a nod. Lincoln's hand went under her shorts and reached further down.

"Hmmmm."

* * *

Ronnie Anne laid underneath Lincoln's bedsheets with her and Lincoln's clothes careless spread on the floor. She let her hair out of the ponytail. Lincoln was on the floor, fumbling around in his pants pockets, looking for something.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne. You're laying in your boyfriends bed, completely nude, after doing some of the deed. Now it's time to go the full mile. You can do this. You love him enough to commit to this…Gosh, I really hope this doesn't hurt too much." She thought to herself.

"Okay, Lincoln. You're about to do the full deed with your girlfriend. You're finally going to fully show your love for her. You can do this. She will love you no matter what happens." Lincoln thought to himself as he found what he was looking for.

Lincoln returned to the bed with a square wrapper. Ronnie Anne looked at him while he was opening the wrapper and got a glimpse of his crotch.

"Oh boy." Ronnie Anne thought in fear. Lincoln finished preparing himself and got under the covers with her. He laid on top of Ronnie Anne and held himself over her. He stared deeply into her eyes. She looked at him with a deep blush and then looked away.

"You look so beautiful." Lincoln caressed her cheek.

"You make me feel beautiful." She replied with a shy smile.

"I've never seen you so fragile." He pointed out.

"Don't get used to it. I'm just nervous! It's the only time you'll see me like this. I just don't want this to hurt our relationship." Ronnie Anne argued.

"I'm nervous too. I just want you to know that I'll love you all the same." He comforted.

"And I'll love you no matter what. This doesn't need to define us as a couple." Ronnie Anne declared. They stared at each other for a second.

"So…are you ready?" He asked.

"*sigh* Let's do this." She responded with her eyes closed.

Lincoln adjusted himself and leaned his pelvis forward.

"Aaaahhhhh."

* * *

Minutes had passed after their love making was complete. They were breathing heavily as they laid together, underneath the covers, side by side, in the afterglow of their passion. They sat in silence, still trying to catch their breaths.

"That was…that was….Amazing! Um…Thank you." Lincoln expressed.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to thank me afterwards, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne snarked with a light smile.

"I just don't know what to say here. How was it for you?" Lincoln asked while twiddling his thumbs.

"Unbelievable." Ronnie Anne expressed.

"So it didn't hurt?" Lincoln inquired.

"Oh no, it did! It very much hurt. But only for a little bit. It started to blow my mind afterwards. I can't believe I was so scared of it. It seems so silly now." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"So...would you say you were satisfied?" Lincoln hesitated.

"More than satisfied. I don't think anyone can compete with you…not that I would try anyone else, heh heh." Ronnie Anne laughed nervously as she turned over to face him. "Was I enough for you?"

"I think you were everything that I wanted. You felt so amazing. I honestly felt like I couldn't get enough of you." Lincoln confessed as he turned to face her.

"So you're basically hooked on me? I'm happy with that." Ronnie Anne smiled. "You know I wasn't expecting you to be so dominating. I like that you took charge. Especially when you got a little rough. You were like an animal…just no spanking next time." Ronnie Anne snarked while poking Lincoln's face.

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess I had a little bit of pent up anger." Lincoln shyly admitted.

"Well, you did live in a house full of sisters for sixteen years, so it makes sense. I like it when you're a little rough though. Just keep it to the bedroom, hot stuff." Ronnie Anne demanded with a sly smile.

"Okay. I still can't believe how flexible you are. I didn't think you could pull off some of those moves." Lincoln said.

"Well, Lori got me and Carlota to try some yoga. We started doing it together but Lori kept farting and me and Carlota decided to just did it alone in our rooms. She kept trying to say it was the yoga mat but we weren't buying it." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Yeah. She really needs to get that flatulence problem checked out. Soooo….how do you feel about us after all this?" Lincoln inquired.

"I honestly feel closer to you. I feel so happy that we took this step. I'm really glad we didn't do it when we were fourteen. We weren't ready yet and it wouldn't have felt as special. I feel more connected to you. I…feel like I love you even more. I know that sounds so cheesy but that's the best way I could describe it. How do you feel about us?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Honestly? The same as you. I feel like I've managed to have this deep connection with you and I just want to keep you even closer to me. It feels like there's no one else that I would rather experience this type of thing with than you. Before we did this, I felt like you wanted someone better than me. I'm so happy that I was the one you wanted to do this with." Lincoln expressed.

"Why would you feel I wouldn't want to do this you?" Ronnie Anne asked with a curious look on her face.

"I mean look at you. You're absolutely gorgeous. I feel like I'm not the right guy for you. You could have any type of guy instead of this scrawny litt-Oww!" Lincoln yelped after Ronnie Anne punched him in the arm.

"Don't ever say that about yourself. I told you I love you for who you are. I don't want some bodybuilding meat head. I want a guy who's kind and caring and puts others before him. That's you to a tee. I can't see myself with anyone else. Especially after tonight." She smiled with a deep blush. "And stop worrying about your body." She started rubbing his chest. "I told you, I likes what I like." She said with a sly smile as she cuddled up next to him.

"Thanks, Rons. So should we reevaluate our relationship?" Lincoln inquired.

"Sure. So I guess this will be more of a routine for us. Cuz I would really like that. But only when we're both in the mood. So no pressuring the other into it." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Okay. What about during? Should we establish some rules of what we can and can't do?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, no spanking. I think you left a print on my butt. It's probably gonna be sore for a day." Ronnie Anne rubbed her backside.

"Again, sorry about. I couldn't help myself. No biting. I think you almost drew blood." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, sorry about your shoulder. You just felt so good. No butt stuff." Ronnie Anne asserted.

"Huh? Why would I want to do butt stuff?" Lincoln asked with a questionable look on his face.

"I'm just stating it now. Don't suggest we try anything like that. I'm just not doing it." Ronnie Anne affirmed.

"Oookay. I'm not gonna pry anymore into that. I guess the only thing I have left is no surprises. If you want to try something new say something first." Lincoln suggested.

"Agreed. If you tried something I don't like, I might knock you out on reflex." Ronnie Anne she playfully punched his chest..

"Hehe, Yeah. I guess that's it. Haaah, this feels good. I'm so happy we did this." He pulled Ronnie Anne closer to him.

"I can't believe how scared I was before. I honestly thought that thing of yours would destroy me or something. It seems so ridiculous now." Ronnie Anne joked.

"Yeah. You look so cute when you're scared though." Lincoln complimented.

"Like I said, don't get used to it. That's the last time you'll see me that weak…unless it turns out I'm pregnant." Ronnie Anne said earning a look of horror from Lincoln. "Ha Ha Ha. I'm just messing with you, hot stuff. You should see your face."

"That's not funny. That's no-...Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln called.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"You know my parents are on their way home now, right?" Lincoln pointed out.

"Yeah s-...oh man. I forgot they know about us. It's gonna be so embarrassing when I see them." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"You have no idea. When they talked to me about it I thought I was gonna die. They kept trying to tell me about their first time. Eugh. Why do they have to be the cool parents? This is gonna be the most embarrassing summer ever." Lincoln bemoaned as he held his head.

"At least they're okay with it. I think we better get dressed before they get back. I know we can't pretend we didn't just do the horizontal tango. I know they'll be able to tell." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"You're right." Lincoln agreed and started to get up but felt Ronnie Anne hold him back.

"One more thing." Ronnie Anne leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're welcome." She smiled.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were sitting in the living room fully clothed with the TV playing. Ronnie Anne was snuggled up against Lincoln while he had his arm around her.

"Well, this had to be the second best day ever." Lincoln stated.

"Second? What was the first?" Ronnie Anne said.

"The day you became my girlfriend." Lincoln explained.

"Aww. I always love it when you're sweet on me. What did I do to get someone like you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Just being you. That's all you needed to do." Lincoln replied with a warm smile.

"Is that all? I wonder what I gotta do to get more of what you're packin'." Ronnie Anne said with a sly smile.

"Not much. Maybe just a little bit of this." Lincoln wrapped both his arms around her a began pelting her face with kisses.

"*mwah* Hey *mwah* you know that's my weakness *mwah* hehehe." Ronnie Anne giggled.

The front door could be heard unlocking. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne quickly let go of each other and moved to the opposite ends of the couch. Rita and Lynn Sr. entered with the other Loud sisters.

"Kids, we're back!" Rita announced. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got up from the couch.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Lincoln greeted.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Loud." Ronnie Anne waved.

"Ronnie." Lily shouted as she ran up to Ronnie Anne and hugged her legs.

"Hey, Lily-pad. Wow, you've gotten tall! You're almost my height when I was your age." Ronnie Anne stated as Lily let go of her

"I've been practicing some of those skate moves you taught me. I think I'll be as good you soon." Lily said.

"Keep on practicing and you might be as great as Anthony Falcon." Ronnie Anne complimented before Lily walked up the stairs as the rest of the sisters walked up to her.

"Greetings, Ronnie Anne. May I ask while you are staying with us this summer, if you will be so kind as to participate in my fecal study?" Lisa inquired.

"Uh…no thanks, Lis." Ronnie Anne said with a bewildered expression.

"Very well." Lisa began to walk away. "I'll have to procure a sample in secret." She said under her breath. Lola walked up to Ronnie Anne while wearing a pink shirt and pink pants.

"Oh, Ronnie Anne. It's so nice to see you again. We still need to talk about your future wedding pl-" Lola started but was tapped by Lana's elbow.

"She doesn't know we're planning that." Lana murmured as she wore her signature red cap and overalls.

"Oh, right. Forget I said anything." Lola said before her and Lana walked away. Ronnie Anne looked with a curious expression. Ronnie Anne felt a presence from behind her.

"Nice to see you, Lucy." Ronnie Anne said as Lucy appeared behind her. Lucy was wearing an all black shirt with black and white striped pants.

"At least you're able to notice me. Unlike some people in this miserable world." Lucy began to walk away.

"Still as macabre as ever." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Ronnie Anne, dear, it's so good to see you." Rita walked up and gave Ronnie Anne a hug.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Loud." Ronnie Anne returned the hug. They both ended the hug.

"So, are you a woman now?" Rita asked under her breath with a sly smile while nudging Ronnie Anne.

"Oh god." Ronnie Anne facepalmed with a blush.

"I'm so glad that you two have each other to have that experience. You're both growing up so fast." Rita wiped tear away from her eye.

"So, Lincoln. I know you showed her how us Loud men get the job done. Did you use the protection I gave you?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yes, Dad." Lincoln said begrudgingly.

"That's my boy. You know that was the same brand my dad gave me for my first time." Lynn Sr pointed out.

"Aw man." Lincoln facepalmed.

"My little Linc. You're all man now." Lynn Sr grabbed Lincoln by the shoulder a pulled him close.

"Oh this is never gonna not be awkward." Lincoln bemoaned.

"No it won't." Ronnie Anne agreed.

"What? We just wanna show we're okay with you guys taking this step. We had a long discussion with your mother and we all agreed that you were ready for this." Lynn Sr. explained.

"We trust you both and knew you could handle this new part of your relationship." Rita added.

"We know. It just feels...weird with you guys being so supportive." Lincoln admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm okay with you guys knowing about this." Ronnie Anne rubbed her shoulder. Lynn Sr. walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ronnie Anne. We never really had this type of support from our parents. When we started dating people our parents weren't very happy about the people we were with. We wanna give you the support we wish we had. You are like another daughter to us so we are happy that you could have such a special moment with our son…Wait a minute." Lynn Sr. held his chin.

" **Oh geez."** Lincoln and Rita pinched the bridge of theirs noses.

"What Mr. Loud is trying to say is that we think of you as family and we're happy that you love our son enough to make this commitment." Rita corrected as Lynn Sr. moved next to her.

"Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Loud." Ronnie Anne said with a smile.

"No problem, dear." Rita began to walk with Lynn back to their room. Rita turned around suddenly. "Oh. Did you two remember to start off with forepl-"

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Loud." They yelled at the same time.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this trilogy. I wasn't planning to make this my longest chapter but I really had to go all out for this part. It felt too special to be short. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter took me a while but I wanted to make sure it was a proper ending to this saga. I hope I captured the intimate moments well, otherwise I have failed my city. I feel happy with the way I ended it. There probably won't be any more multi-parters in this compilation. You know what to do with those Follows, Faves, and Reviews.**


	10. A Drunk Conversation

**Man, has it been awhile. College has kept me busy, But enough about me. You're here for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. We last left them after they consummated their relationship. Now we're going to see them when they're a little older—by which I mean their mid to late twenties. This chapter is rated T for alcohol and suggestive themes. Have fun.**

It was a cold late winter night in the city. A particular apartment laid in complete silence as the night went on. The sun would not rise for another 4 hours as the front door could be heard unlocking. The door opened to reveal Lincoln dragging an intoxicated Ronnie Anne around his shoulders. Lincoln was wearing an orange windbreaker and jeans while Ronnie Anne wore a purple coat and jeans.

"Geez, I can't believe you downed two bottles of vodka. That's downright inhuman!" Lincoln complained as he closed the door behind them and struggled to walk Ronnie Anne to the bedroom.

"I-i-it's becauseI'mtheb-best, lame-o(blech). No one challenges RonnieAnneSantiago to a drinking(belch)contest and expect towin. I'm always the winna!." Ronnie Anne claimed while slurring and trying to hold herself up.

"I wouldn't say you're a winner when you're this drunk." Lincoln challenged as he made it to the bedroom door.

"I'm notsober… wait." Ronnie Anne confused as Lincoln opened the door.

"See? Now come on, let's get you to bed." Lincoln demanded.

"Oh my, Mr. Loud. You should atleast(belch)buy me d-dinna first, hehe." Ronnie Anne joked as Lincoln lead her to the bed.

"You know what I meant. Now let's lay you down." Lincoln opened the covers up and sat her down on the bed. He opened her coat, removed it from her and placed it on the head of the bed. She was wearing a purple tank top.

"You're a naughty one, ain'tyou, Mr. Loud? What would your(hic)girlfriend think?" Ronnie Anne teased.

"She would probably be unnecessarily shy about it and deny she likes it." Lincoln snarked as he proceeded to lay Ronnie Anne down and remove her shoes.

"Is this how you treatallyourlovers on the firstdate?" Ronnie Anne teased with a sly smile as Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"You know you're my only lover." Lincoln said.

"And don't you(hic)forget it, hot stuff." Ronnie Anne joked with half-lidded eyes.

"Hard to believe you're the same girl I fell in love with." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Believe it, stud. Your(blech)mine forever." Ronnie Anne declared.

"Whatever you say, Rons. Goodnight." Lincoln said as he got up and started walking to the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Ronnie Anne sat up with slight worry.

"I'm going back to my apartment, it's late." Lincoln answered.

"But I want(hic)cuddles." Ronnie Anne whined while holding her arms out to him and making a grabbing motion with her hands.

"Cuddles!? You hate using that word." Lincoln claimed.

"Doesn't(hic)matta, I want it, now come here and cuddle me, lover boy." Ronnie Anne demanded.

"Come on, Rons. I'm tired." Lincoln whined.

"And that's why(hic)youshouldbe in this bed, cuddling me. Now(blech)come." Ronnie Anne patted the side of the mattress.

"Fine, but I'll be right back." Lincoln walked out the room and left Ronnie Anne to wait. The kitchen light could be seen down the hall and water could be heard filling a cup. The sounds of water stopped and the light was turned off as footsteps were making their way back towards the room, Lincoln returned with a glass of water and his coat jacket removed to reveal an orange and striped shirt. "Here, drink this. It should help sober you up."

"I told you(hic)I'm fine. I'm drunk enough… wait." Ronnie Anne confused again.

"Just drink it." Lincoln handed her the glass.

"(Blech)Fine." Ronnie took the glass and downed the drink in seconds. "All done, nowholdme in those strong sticks you call arms."

"Yes, dear." Lincoln said sarcastically as he took the glass from her and placed it on the dresser. Then he pulled the covers up and got under them next to her. He faced her as he wrapped his arms around her body and she returned the favor. Ronnie Anne, then, suddenly pressed her lips to Lincoln's, he pulled away with disgust.

"Yugh, you taste like booze." Lincoln complained.

"Come on, I just wanna showmy Linky Poo some love for being such a cutie. Ya know ya like it." Ronnie Anne declared.

"Yeah, I didn't… wait—did you just call me Linky poo?" He questioned.

"Ofcourse. That's what I call you when I'm alone and in my contacts." Ronnie Anne explained.

"I thought you hated mushy nicknames." He pointed out.

"Ofcourse I hate mushy nicknames, but I love calling you them cuz you're my Linky-winky-poo." Ronnie Anne said in baby voice while nuzzling her head against Lincoln's neck.

"Ugh, I see why you keep them to yourself." Lincoln said in disgust.

"You wannaknow something else I do when I'm alone?" Ronnie Anne said with a sly grin.

"What?" Lincoln asked causing Ronnie Anne to gesture him to move his ear to her lips. As she whispered into his ear, his face became completely red.

"Y-you r-r-really do that—w-when you're alone?" Lincoln nervously spoke.

"Yep. Been doin' it since I was thirteen. All cuz of you sweet cheeks." She noticed Lincoln shy expression. "Wha'? Don't act like you haven't done it to me when you're alone. I know you think I'm sexy. You shown me that personally." Ronnie Anne smiled devilishly.

"Well, it's… it's not that… I mean I would never… okay, fine. I've done it while thinking of you since I was twelve, ya happy?" Lincoln confessed, turning his back towards Ronnie Anne and his arms folded.

"Aww, my Linky thinks Iwas hot since we were kids. Wait… so you wanted to do it with me since you were twelve? You were a little perv! Hehe, you were a pervert, you were a pervert." Ronnie Anne teased in a slurred sing song voice while poking Lincoln's side, causing him to suddenly face her.

"Hey! You're no angel neither. You did the same thing." Lincoln defended as Ronnie Anne wrapped her arms around him and began stroking his head.

"H-hey, hey it's okay Linky poo. If it makes you feel betta, I like that you did that. It means I'm sexia than I thought." Ronnie Anne said.

"I guess. I just don't like being teased for loving you."

"I know, I know. Come here, Igottatellyousometin'." Ronnie Anne demanded as Lincoln brought his ear to her lips. She cupped his ear and opened her mouth. She then proceeded to stick her tongue in his ear hole.

"Eeeeeeewwwwww, Why would you do that?" Lincoln shouted while wiping his ear off.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, that was priceless." Ronnie Anne laughed.

"Geez, I thought you just wanted to cuddle. Not molest my ear." Lincoln said.

"I do, I just wanted to mess wit'you. Ya so funny and cute when yafreak out." Ronnie Anne said with sleazy smile.

"Can we please just cuddle until we fall asleep?" Lincoln complained.

"Okay Okay fine." Ronnie Anne conceded as she settled her head onto Lincoln's chest. Lincoln returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. They stayed in their position for a few minutes until Ronnie Anne started to poke Lincoln's face.

"Hey… hey Lincoln… heeeyyyy." Ronnie Anne tried getting his attention.

"What?" Lincoln answered in an annoyed tone.

"Do me." Ronnie Anne whispered.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"Do me. I'minthemood." Ronnie Anne said with a sly smile.

What!? No. Not while you're drunk." Lincoln protested.

"Come on, Big Linky ." Ronnie Anne begged.

"Don't call me that. It doesn't sound right." Lincoln declared.

"Why not? It doesn't build up your Lincoln log?" Ronnie Anne said in a sultry voice.

"No, not one bit, so just go to sleep." Lincoln demanded.

"Come ooooonnnn. Jus' aquickie? At least use your fingers." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"No." Lincoln protested.

"How 'bout I suc-."

"Ronnie! Go to sleep." Lincoln demanded.

"Fine." Ronnie Anne surrendered and continued to cuddle up against him. They lay in silence for a few more minutes. Lincoln nearly succumbs to the sand man's wimbs until…

"I love your family!" Ronnie Anne shot up and shouted, causing Lincoln to nearly to clutch his heart.

"Women, you almost gave me a heart attack." Lincoln claimed.

"I just love your family so much. They're so awesome." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Okay. Why do you need to tell me this now?" Lincoln pointed out.

"They're so nice and I love that they accepted me as part of the family. Your sisters are so great. I love how crazy they are." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"Huh, I thought you were annoyed by their craziness." Lincoln pointed out.

"You kiddin'? I use to be jealous of your family." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"Now I don't believe that for one second. You hated the idea of moving in with your extended family until they changed your mind." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, b-but I used to get lonely sometimes in the house bymyself. I liked having time to myself as much as anybody else but I always wished I had 'notha siblin' toplaywit'. Bobby didn't h—hangout with me as much once he started datin' Lori so I spent a lot of time at home doing kickflips in the house. Once I started datin' you I loved comin' over and playin' with ya sistas." Ronnie Anne slogged through as she cuddled up to Lincoln again.

"Really? So all those times you were slightly annoyed by them, you were just faking it?" Lincoln inquired as he held her to his chest.

"Yep. I liked Lori being like an olda sista to me or Leni giving fashion tips or Luna teachin' me about Mick Swagger or-"

"Okay, I get it. Boy, I really didn't peg you for the sappy type back then. You always seemed so… irritated by my family. I'm glad they mean a lot to you." Lincoln said with a warm smile.

"They mean a lot more to me since we're technically family, Linc or should I say brother? Heh heh." Ronnie Anne laughed.

"Ugh, don't call me that. Just because Lori and Bobby are married doesn't mean we're full on brother and sister. I remember that was so confusing to Lily when she was eleven." Lincoln pointed out.

"Yeah, itwas so funny seein' ya dad try to explain how us bein' together isn't like some sin agains' nature. *sigh* I love Lily, she's so precious and she's like that little sister I never had. All of your younger sistas are honestly." Ronnie anne said.

"Well I know they think of you as another older sister. They just love their Sister-in-Law Ronnie. It got annoying whenever they'd call me trying to get to you. They can't wait to see you again." Lincoln stated.

"I cant wait to seethemtoo." Ronnie Anne responded. Lincoln sat holding Ronnie Anne for a few seconds before he decided to speak again.

"So what contributed to this mushy side of you… other than booze." Lincoln inquired.

"You did." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Me!? How?" Lincoln questioned.

"I usetobe the toughes' girl in schoo'. I wore my toughness wit' pride, no one eva tried to mess wit' me. I was basically queen butthen one wimpy snow cap haired boy came along an' changed everything." Ronnie anne explained.

"Hey, I wasn't wimpy." Lincoln protested.

"You came in an' gave me a big ol' smooch an' I practically became putty inyour hands. I fell harda for youthan anything else. I hated talkinbout my feelin's butthen you and your family showed me that there was nothing wrong wit' sharing how I feel. My own motha' couldn't getme to spill my guts… You know youwere the first person to make me cry back when we wen' onthat double date at Jeán-Juan's. Twice I might add." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"Really? I'm so sorry." Lincoln apologized.

"Don'tbe. I neededthat to realize I had it bad for you. I knew there was somethin' special abou'you cuz no one had ever done that to me before. Andthen ya kissed me in front of everybody in the restauran' which confirmed it. You showed me that youwere brave enough to smooch someone who could easily dropyou in frontof ya friends." Ronnie said.

"Huh, I guess I am pretty amazing if I could change the toughest girl in school." Lincoln wore a smug smile on his face.

"Don't flatter yaself snow cap. It was also ya family that helped." Ronnie Anne added.

"My family?" Lincoln gave curious look.

"Yep. I never had people liketha' around me. My family was so splitapart when my dad died, Bobby was mostly workin' to help provide, Mom had to take doubles to keep up wit' the bills so I was usually alone. But then I started hangin' wit' ya family more and more and they started rubbin' off on me wit' their kindness and togetherness and all that mushy junk. I wanted to be apart it. That's why I wasso mad about moving away to myother family. But then my family was fun and cool too so I was okay wit' it. You guys made me into this. I woulda neva thought another couple could be cute until I saw Luna and Sam or Luan and Maggie heck I even think Clyde and Penelope are cute. You guys ruined me. Heh heh." Ronnie Anne joked.

"I never thought you'd feel that way. I mean… I'll be honest, I didn't think we had that much of an effect on you. I knew you got a bit softer over the years but I thought that was mostly due to age." Lincoln admitted.

"Age had nothin' todo wit' sweet cheeks. Our families did all the work. Well… fifty percent of the work." Ronnie Anne added.

"Wait, what was the other fifty?" Lincoln inquired.

"Duh you." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Oh… really?"

"Yea. Youwere so kind andgentle wit' me I got spoiled by you and it mademe realize that I needed to become a better person. I lashedout at the worl' because my dad died. But when you made me cry I also realized I needed to stop being such a jerk. I wanted to prove that I was worthy of being wit' someone like you. I started helpin' my mom wit'some of the responsibilities around the house tryin' to pick up the slack. You were the best thing that happened inmylife and I felt like I didn't deserve you. Now I think I couldn't live wit'out you. Like even ifwe broke up I wouldwan' you to stillbemyfriend no matter what. I could neva find someone as great as you. No one compares to you or ya family." Ronnie Anne said with the warmest of smiles as her eyes started getting heavy.

"Wow… I… I'll be honest, I don't know what to say. I didn't think I could have that strong an impact on you. I never thought you were a bad person. Sure, you could be a bit rough but I loved that about you. As I got to know you, I saw how kind you really are. I even got to see your fragile side." Lincoln said with a blush. "I realized you were someone I could never live without. I want you to always be here by my side no matter what. If I were to go into a coma, I would want you to be the one to make the decision whether or not to unplug me. That's how much I learned to love you. You're such an important piece in my life, without you I'd feel incomplete."

"That's so cheesy yetsosweet. That's why I love you. I wanna be wit' you foreva…" Ronnie Anne slurred.

"I love you too. I just… love everything about you. I love how gentle you really are, how great you are with my family, your beautiful hair, your beautiful face, you're beautiful voice. I remember that one time, before you moved away, when Lily was crying, you put her in your lap and sung her that sweet lullaby. When I think back to it, I realize you would make a great mother… I realize I want you more than as my girlfriend… I want you as my wife… Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln looked down.

"Zzzzzz." Ronnie Anne snored loudly.

"Good night, Rons." Lincoln kissed her forehead and settled himself into the bed. He soon followed after Ronnie Anne to the land of slumber.

* * *

Morning came as Ronnie Anne felt the sun sting her eyes. She woke with a hard groan as she tried to feel around the bed, noticing a particular lack of a white haired boyfriend. She suddenly got up to look around the room but soon regretted that action as she felt a small pulse of pain to her head. She clutched her head and tried looking around the room. She spotted a glass of water and two pills of aspirin sitting on her night stand. She quickly grabbed the pills and the water downed both of them. Her nostrils then filled with the aroma of eggs and bacon. She groggily got up and made her way out of her room. She walked to the kitchen to notice Lincoln cleaning recently used dishes with a wash rag. Lincoln turned to notice her holding her head.

"Hey, sleepy. How do you feel?" Lincoln asked as he threw down the wash

"How you look." Ronnie Anne retorted.

"So you're fine then?" Lincoln joked.

"Oh, hush." She snapped.

"That's no way to treat your Linky poo, is it?" Lincoln teased with a sly smile as he made his way to the table with two plates of bacon and eggs.

"Oh, god. I'm not gonna be able to live that down. Don't you dare tell anyone I call you that." Ronnie Anne demanded as she took a seat at the table.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Oh, and that other secret you told me is safe too." Lincoln grinned as he placed a plate in front of her.

"So is yours." Ronnie Anne returned the grin as she took a bite of her food.

"Touché." Lincoln raised an eyebrow at her. He then took a seat at the other end of the table. "So be honest, now that you're sober, was that really true?"

"100%, Stud." She winked at him. "I did that at least twice a week until we finally did it, then I did it more often to keep myself at bay while we were away from each other and definitely wasn't about to try over the phone with you. You get too loud."

"Hey, I'm not that loud!" Lincoln defended.

"You got the neighbors to come check up on us because they thought someone was being murdered." Ronnie Anne stated with a joking smile.

"Hey."

"How 'bout you? How often did you do it thinking of me?" Ronnie Anne with a sly smile.

"I… Uh, umm… I wouldn't say I did it often, hehe…" Ronnie Anne stared at him skeptically. "...I did it almost everyday." Lincoln held his head in defeat.

"Thought so. Don't beat yourself up over it, you landed yourself a catch." Ronnie Anne did a slight pose with her hands behind her back and her chest puffed out. Lincoln stared at her, nearly drooling. "Hey, eyes up here, lame-o." She pointed to herself.

"Sorry… Hey, how come you can still recall last night so easily? Most people would be blackout drunk after downing that much vodka." Lincoln pointed out.

"We Santiago's know how to hold our liquor. I'm still not as good as everyone else but I can at least stay conscious and aware of what's going on. You should've seen when Carlota and James got into a drinking contest. You would think he married the toilet instead of Carlota after they got through three bottles of whiskey. Carlota was just a little drunk and didn't even wake up with a hangover. James couldn't even get out of bed." Ronnie Anne explained.

"What about your hangovers? You barely seem phased by it." Lincoln pointed out.

"That's because it only effects me for a little bit then I recover pretty fast, especially with aspirin. Thanks for that by the way." Ronnie anne said.

"You never cease to amaze me." Lincoln complimented.

"I know." Ronnie anne smiles with smug pride.

"So… did you mean everything you said last night about us?" Lincoln inquired while rubbing his thumbs together. Ronnie Anne got up and made her way over to Lincoln. She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Every word of it. I truly mean it when I say you and our families changed me for the better. I would still be some punk kid that's angry at world if I never met you. You helped me get over my father's death. Like I said, no one compares to you. I love you more than anything and I never want you out of my life." Ronnie Anne said with a sincere smile.

"And I could never live without you. I would still be some loser kid who just read comics in his underwear. I'm happy that you kept shoving sloppy Joe's down my pants when we were kids. I would've never gotten to know the real you, the one that I love." Lincoln returned the smile.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Ronnie Anne smiled as she pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. He looked at her with a warm smile. He grew a worried expression on his face as a thought came across his mind.

"H-Hey, did you hear anything I said after I said I love you too?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope. I passed out after you said it. We can hold our liquor but we still pass out from it." Ronnie Anne said as she got from his lap.

"Oh." Lincoln held a disappointed look.

"Now enough with the sappy sitcom talk. We're taking a shower." Ronnie Anne said as she grabbed Lincoln by his collar and started dragging him.

"Wait, why 'we'?" Lincoln inquired.

"Because I still smell like booze and you owe me some of that good lovin'. You said not while I'm drunk, well I'm perfectly sober now, and I'm in the mood for a Loud time, if you get me?" Ronnie Anne gave him a sly smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Lincoln excitedly agreed.

"Now you go warm up the tub and I'll be there shortly so you can warm me up." Ronnie Anne gave him a wink. Lincoln rushed past her and made his way to the bathroom in the bedroom. When Ronnie Anne made it to her room, she stopped in front of her dresser and pulled out the top underwear drawer. She scavenged through it until she found a little black box. She opened it to reveal a ring inside.

"Not just yet, Linky Poo. I got it all planned out."

* * *

 **AN: I honestly thought I was gonna make this shorter but I kept coming up with stuff so it ended up a little longer than I had planned. I mainly wanted this to just be a revelation of their lives and the people around them. This was made differently than my usual method. I usually come up with the ending first and work my way there but here I came up with the middle and had to think of how to come up with an beginning and a ending. This was also my first time writing drunk dialogue, tell me what you think of it. Remember to Follow, Fave, and Review.**


	11. Mall For One

**Hey, it has been a while. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up with this. I've mostly been focusing on my Luaggie fic and trying to juggle school. I'm close to finishing my finals so I'll have a lot of time over the summer. I decided to dust off this fic and bless you guys with that Ronniecoln goodness you all crave. This chapter takes place during the summer before Ronnie Anne moved. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day for the residents of Royal Woods. The people were in the full hustle and bustle of their daily lives as three familiar, color specific characters were walking around the Royal Woods mall.

"So, Leni, why did you ask me and Ronnie Anne to accompany you to the mall?" Lincoln asked.

"Because I wanted to hang out with you two. Plus, I totes could use some opinions on outfits." Leni answered.

"Then why couldn't you just have lame-o help you out? I could've stayed home and… well, just not be here." Ronnie Anne protested.

"I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to hangout with my future sister-in-law… Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that in front of Lincoln." Leni said in embarrassment.

"Your future what now?" Lincoln inquired.

"Shhh." Leni held up her finger to her lips before taking notice of her favorite store. "Hey, look it's the department store. I bet they'll totes have some really cute outfits on sale." Leni grabbed the young couples hands and ran into the store.

"Ugh, why did we agree to go with her?" Ronnie Anne whispered to Lincoln.

"She's not exactly someone you say no to. Leni asks so nicely that you'd feel bad if you sad no." Lincoln claimed.

"That's ridiculous! It can't be that hard to say no to her." Ronnie Anne responded.

"You'd be surprised. One time she asked me to try out one of her kale smoothies and when I tried to refuse she gave me those sad puppy dog eyes. Next thing I knew, I ended up drinking the whole thing. My stomach made sure I paid for that later on." Lincoln said as they made it into the store. Leni let go of the couples hands and started scouting the area.

"Hmm, Now let's see what sales they have toda-"

"Is that my favorite customer I hear?" A voice shouted from the distance causing the group to look over and see a man wearing a bright dark purple suit with yellow shoes approach them.

"Oh my gosh, Morris! It's so good to see you again." Leni said as they kissed each other on both cheeks.

"Have they not seen each other in a while?" Ronnie Anne asked Lincoln.

"No. She saw him just the other day." Lincoln answered.

"Oy."

"So what brings you three to our humble little store? Oooh, are you shooting another episode of your podcast? If so, I have some fabulous fashion tips for everyone listening." Morris claimed.

"No, we're on break from it for now." Lincoln answered.

"Wait, I thought we were on the podcast since you kept talking to yourself before we left." Leni confused.

"No, Leni that was... you know what, forget it." Lincoln conceded.

"You guys have a podcast? How come I've never heard of it?" Ronnie Anne inquired.

"Didn't think you'd be interested in it." Lincoln admitted.

"I am now. I could totally tell your audience about my skateboarding skills and how I own you at pavement brawler." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"Sure." Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Maybe you could tell them about how you nearly wiped out on the half pipe that one time."

"Hey, I told you the sun was in my eye." Ronnie Anne argued.

"It was completely cloudy." Lincoln stated.

"So, Leni. Who's this new little munchkin of yours?" Morris asked.

"Oh, Morris, this is Ronnie Anne. My brother's friend." Leni introduced and then leaned into Morris ear in the most conspicuous way. "Don't tell anyone but they're secretly dating." Leni loudly whispered causing the young couple to face palm.

"Thanks for spilling the beans, Leni." Ronnie Anne said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome. Wait, where did I spill beans? I don't see any on the floor." Leni searched around the floor with a confused look.

"Ah, young love. It takes me back to when I was a kid. So, what can I do for you? Is Lincoln finally ready to accept my fashion tips?" Morris asked.

"Yeah, no." Lincoln answered in an unamused tone.

"Or perhaps you're little girlfriend wants some new threads to impress her little man? Cuz let me tell something honey, those knee socks are just not doing it for you." Morris sassed.

"I don't need any new threads." Ronnie Anne asserted.

"We're here to see what new sales you have today." Leni said.

"Well, we have this gorgeous lemon sundress that just came in. I think it would look good on your little friend, especially, for her boyfriend." Morris suggested with a wink.

"Yeah, I don't do sundresses. Especially, bright lemon ones." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"Okay, no need to be a sourpuss, hon, hehe." Morris quipped.

"Oh, no. Luan's comedy is spreading." Lincoln joked to Ronnie Anne's amusement.

"Heh heh. Soon everybody will have clown makeup and spouting bad puns, ha ha ha." Ronnie Anne and Lincoln began to snicker.

"You both are so cute." Morris complimented while fanning himself with his hand causing Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to stop laughing instantly and look away in embarrassment.

"OMG! I just had, like, the perfect idea. Ronnie Anne, you should try on some outfits." Leni said with excitement.

"Leni, I really don-ahhh!" Ronnie Anne yelped as Leni pulled her away.

"Come on, Morris. I totes need your help." Leni claimed.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Morris exclaimed in excitement as he followed behind.

"Boy, Ronnie Anne's really gonna hate this." Lincoln said as he followed after them.

The group was in front of the dressing room with Ronnie Anne on the inside. There was a pile of different clothes laying next to Leni and Morris. Lincoln had sat off to the sides waiting on them. Ronnie Anne soon emerged for the dressing room in a purple floral sundress with flip flops. She bore a fully irritated look on her face with her teeth bared.

"I feel like a tool." Ronnie Anne bemoaned through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hon. You look spectacular. That dress really brings out your eyes." Morris complimented.

"Yeah, and it's totes your style." Leni added.

"It's totes a pain in my-"

"But I feel like something's off. Hmm, what could it be?" Leni pondered while holding her chin. "Oh, I know." Leni moved behind Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ronnie Anne questioned as Leni removed her hair tie. Leni started fixing the skaters hair so it would be more relaxed. Leni then grabbed a floppy straw hat from out of the pile of clothes and placed it on Ronnie Anne's head.

"There! That ponytail was doing you no favors. You look so cute." Leni complimented.

"Always an eye for fashion." Morris stated.

"I can't wear this! I look so… so… girly." Ronnie Anne said.

"Nonsense, sweetie. You look like a total knockout." Morris said.

"Wait, but Ronnie Anne's awake." Leni confused earning a face palm from Ronnie Anne.

"I bet your boyfriend would agree." Morris said with a sly smile.

"What!? No. Don't call him over here." Ronnie Anne tried to hide behind Leni while blushing. She faced away from her boyfriend's direction.

"Hey, Linky. What do you think of Ronnie Anne's dress?" Leni asked gaining Lincoln's attention.

Lincoln looked over towards the group. Leni moved to the side and turned Ronnie Anne towards Lincoln. In Lincoln's imagination, Ronnie Anne had turned in slow motion. Her eyes shined like gems and gave him a come hither stare. Her hair flowed with not a care in the world as her dress swung freely with such grace. He saw her as the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. He stared in awe at his girlfriend with his eyes wide open.

"Buh… buh… buh." Lincoln stammered with his mouth hanging open which caused Ronnie Anne to bare a confused look on her face.

"Uh, Linc, you okay?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Lincoln continued to stare until he became weak in the knees. The boy then fell over with a doofy smile.

"I told you that you're a knockout. The boy just couldn't handle himself around your beauty." Morris claimed.

"Huh. I guess there was some up side to this lame dress. But it's still too girly for my taste." Ronnie Anne said as she walked back into the dressing room.

"Aw." Leni said in disappointment.

"Oh, well. Some people just can't appreciate good fashion. Well, I need to be getting back to work. So, I'll leave you to shop. Just take a look around and see what you like. I'll be around if you need anything." Morris said as he began to walk away.

"Alright. Thanks, Morris." Leni waved towards the clerk.

Ronnie Anne came from out of the dressing room wearing her normal clothes and her hair back in it's ponytail. She made her way towards Lincoln and started shaking him awake.

"Come on, Lame-o. I didn't look that good." Ronnie Anne said.

"Heh heh, pretty girl." Lincoln slurred in his sleep while wearing a goofy smile. Ronnie Anne blushed and gave a shy smile at his compliment.

"He really thought I was cute." Ronnie Anne thought to herself. She decided to hold his nose and mouth which caused him to wake up in a slight panic.

"H-Huh. Wha-what happened?" Lincoln asked in confusion as Ronnie Anne helped him up.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I made you pass out and I didn't have to smack you senseless to do it. I didn't know you thought I was that beautiful." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh, right." Lincoln said while rubbing the back of his head. "You just looked so gorgeous I couldn't handle myself. I'm just glad I didn't get a nosebleed like Clyde."

"Maybe I should try on more dresses just to make you do that. It's kinda nice knowing I can make you go stupid for me." Ronnie Anne playfully punched him in the arm while giving him a sly smirk.

"Now that Lincoln's awake, let's shop." Leni said as she walked towards the clothes racks.

"Oh, joy." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Don't worry too much. The last time I was here with Leni, she made it pretty fun. Plus, this can help you get to know her better. She's a lot more fun to be around than you would think." Lincoln said.

"I hope you're right about this, lame-o." Ronnie Anne bemoaned.

"Come on. I bet by the end of the day you'll actually like hanging with her. Just try to have fun with this." Lincoln suggested.

"Hey, guys look. This one's half off. Which is weird because it looks like a full dress." Leni confused from the racks.

"Keyword being try." The skater said as they went to join Leni.

* * *

An hour had passed with Leni in the changing room and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sitting on a bench in complete boredom.

"I'm still waiting on the fun part to kick in, Linc. I can't take much more of this. If I have to see another dress, I'm gonna go insane." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"She should almost be done by now." Lincoln stated.

"What are the chances she forgot to put her clothes on right? Hehe." She quipped earning an unimpressed look from her boyfriend.

"I'll go see what's up." Lincoln got up and walked over to the changing rooms. He proceeded to knock on the door. "Hey, Leni. Are you almost done with your shopping?"

He got no response and tried knocking again. He opened the door to find no one was in there.

"Hey, Linc." Leni snuck up on the boy while holding bags full of clothes.

"Aaaah." Lincoln screamed while flailing his arms around in self defense.

"Oooh, are we back to using our new greeting again? Aaah." Leni screamed with a smile.

"I thought you were still trying on outfits." Lincoln said.

"I was. Then I went to go pay for them and then I got lost trying to find you guys." Leni explained.

"We were just sitting on the bench… that was right in front of the changing rooms." Lincoln exclaimed.

"Oh, well, we can leave now. I got everything that I wanted." Leni said as she walked out of the changing area. Lincoln stood there stunned for a few seconds and then decided to follow behind her.

Ronnie Anne noticed the two walking out of the changing area and got off the bench.

"Finally! Wait, why does Leni have those bags?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Don't ask. So, where are we going next, Leni?" Lincoln asked as the group made their way out of the store.

"Hmm." Leni observed the couple. "You know, you two look stressed. Especially, Ronnie Anne." Leni pointed out.

"I'm not stressed!" Ronnie Anne argued.

"I, like, beg to differ. You got like some major tension in your shoulders and on your face. I know just the place to fix that." Leni grabbed the couples hands and started to lead them further into the mall.

"This place better not be as boring as the department store." Ronnie Anne forewarned.

The group soon arrived in front a business named Spa-la-mode.

"Here we are. The best place to relieve you of all your problems." Leni claimed.

"Yeeeah. I don't really do spa's. I'm not about getting any mani-pedis." Ronnie Anne said as she tried to walk away. Leni then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the establishment.

"Come on. You're totes gonna love it." Leni said as they reached the front counter.

"Bonjour, Leni. It iz so good to have our favorite cuztomer join us once again. How can I help you?" A women wearing a blue shirt and black pants greeted with a thick French accent.

"Geez. Is the mall her second home?" Ronnie Anne whispered to Lincoln.

"Basically." Lincoln responded.

"Hey, Suzette. I was hoping we could get a special for me, my brother and his girlfr-oops I mean his friend." Leni winked at the clerk causing the young couple to roll their eyes. "I have a three for one coupon and they really could use some relaxation. They're, like, totes stressed."

" **We're not stressed!"** The couple asserted.

"Oui, oui. We have just the thing for theze two. Follow me, pleaze." The clerk lead the trio down a hall.

"You two are so gonna love this." Leni claimed.

"I highly doubt that." Ronnie Anne challenged.

* * *

"I so love this." Ronnie Anne exclaimed as she was sitting in a massage chair while wearing a bathrobe with an avocado mask on her face.

"I told ya you'd love it. These guys can remove any kind of stress." Leni said while wearing the same attire as the skater and getting a mani-pedi.

"I've never felt so relaxed before in my life. I don't have a care in the world. How 'bout you, Linc?" Ronnie Anne asked while looking over towards a massage table Lincoln was occupying.

"This must be what gelatin feels like all the time. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven." Lincoln said while a masseuse was pounding away at his back.

"You should try a mani-pedi, Ronnie Anne. Your nails could totes use it. They look so rough and grimey." Leni pointed out.

"My nails are just fine." Ronnie Anne argued.

"I beg to differ. I'm pretty sure you're nails aren't supposed to be green and yellow. Oooh, yeah, I didn't know it was possible to have stress right there." Lincoln blissfully sighed as Leni observed the skaters nails with disgust.

"That's because I fall a lot and get dirt in them. Skaters don't worry about their nails getting dirty." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Well, you definitely should get one. Could you do the same for her?" Leni asked the technician earning a nod.

"Hey, don't come near me with that file. He-" The technician got to work on the skaters fingernails. "Huh. This doesn't feel too bad. It actually feels kinda... nice."

"See? When they're finished Lincoln won't have to worry about you scratching him when you hold his hand." Leni said.

"We don't really hold hands that much." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"What!? That's like not buying a cute outfit on sale when it's sitting right in front of you." Leni gasped.

"We don't really like showing affection in public. We'd rather keep our relationship low key." Lincoln said.

"Aw, come on. If you have someone special you should let them know how much you mean to them. That's why I give everyone hugs whenever I can." Leni explained.

"That's good for you, but we don't need to do that mushy junk. Lincoln already knows how much I care about him." Ronnie Anne stated.

"But don't you want the world to know how special you are to each other?" Leni asked.

"We don't want to risk someone from school seeing us. They'll tease us to no end and I'm pretty sure Ronnie Anne doesn't want to get in trouble for making somebody eat their own underwear." Lincoln said.

"No, I do not. My mom would ground me til I was thirty." Ronnie Anne claimed.

"I know if I had a boyfriend, I'd hold his hand and hug him as much as I can." Leni proclaimed.

"Wait, what happened with that Chaz guy?" Lincoln inquired.

"After I gave him that letter he gave me one back that said L. Loud on it. So, I gave it to dad which was weird, since Chaz hasn't even met dad." Leni explained earning stunned looks from Lincoln and a facepalm from Ronnie Anne. "What?"

"Leni, that letter was for you!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Wait, really? Oh my gosh! That means Chaz likes me back!" Leni realized and grabbed her face in shock, getting her mask all over her hands.

"Oy, I think we might need a few more minutes in here." Ronnie Anne said.

* * *

The group spent an hour in the spa before finally taking their leave.

"Bye, everyone." Leni waved to the employees.

"Bye, Leni. Come back soon." Suzette waved back at the group.

"*sigh* I gotta admit that was pretty fun. I forgot how nice my nails could look. What was that fancy stuff they used on them?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Nail polish?" Leni answered with a questionable look.

"Yeah. I might have to start using that. I actually like looking nice once in awhile." Ronnie Anne said.

"I don't know what you mean by once in awhile. You always look nice." Lincoln complimented earning a blush from Ronnie Anne.

"Flattery can only get you so far, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne smiled while playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"You two make the cutest couple. Don't tell Lori I said that." Leni stated causing the two to move away from each other and look in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne have you ever tried the fro-yo here?" Lincoln asked.

"No, but I bet your gonna have me try it while we're here." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yep. Hey, Leni, let's take Ronnie Anne to get some fro-yo." Lincoln suggested.

"Good idea. Ronnie Anne would totes love it. Come on." The group made their way towards the fro-yo place. They wandered the mall for a few minutes until they arrived at their destination. They went inside and Ronnie Anne stood with her mouth wide open.

"Whoa, so many flavors and topping." Ronnie Anne stared in awe at all the assortment of yogurt.

"I knew you'd love it." Lincoln stated as the trio got their cups and arranged them to their liking. Ronnie Anne stacked hers with with more topping than she did yogurt.

"You know I did the same thing when I came here the first time." Lincoln said as he took a bite of his fro-yo.

"What can I say, I love toppings." Ronnie Anne said as the group took a seat at a table for four.

"This place is, like, the best for fro-yo." Leni claimed as she ate her yogurt.

"You know I have to admit I thought this day would be kinda boring since it's the mall but this has honestly been kinda fun. I'm glad we did this." Ronnie Anne confessed.

"Yeah. I-oh." Lincoln clutched his stomach as it gurgled. "Excuse me. I think that peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich I had this morning is coming back to haunt me." Lincoln got up and made his way towards the bathroom.

"He really needs to stop eating those. It's just reeking havoc on his insides." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Yeah, and it's making him go to the bathroom a lot." Leni said.

"Leni, That's-never mind." Ronnie Anne surrendered.

"I'm so glad you're having fun, Ronnie Anne. I'll admit I was kinda scared you wouldn't like hanging out with me." Leni said with a sullen look on her face.

"Why would you think that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I know I'm not really that fun to be around considering I'm not the smartest of my family." Leni said.

"What gave you that idea?" Ronnie Anne asked with a look of concern.

"I see how everyone gets annoyed whenever I misunderstand something. I don't mean to be such a dumb dumb, it's just sometimes I struggle getting things." Leni explained.

"Hey, now. No one thinks you're dumb." Ronnie Anne said.

"I know they think I'm stupid. I don't mean to be the way I am, I just have problems getting things. I want to be smart like everyone else, it's just that it's hard for me. I don't like being a burden on them." Leni exclaimed.

"Look, your family doesn't think you're stupid and neither do I. Sure, it can be kind of annoying when you misunderstand us or get something completely wrong, but we honestly kinda like that about you. I remember Lincoln told me about that picture you took of Lori and you said she looked constipated. That was so funny I almost sprayed milk through my nose." Ronnie Anne admitted.

"Lincoln talks about me?" Leni questioned.

"All the time. He tells me about how nice and sweet you are. How you're always so kind to everyone you meet and how you know so much about fashion. He really looks up to you. So, I know he definitely doesn't think you're stupid and if he likes talking about how fun you are, I'm pretty sure the rest of your family likes being around you too." Ronnie Anne said with a warm smile.

"You really think so?" Leni asked with a hopeful smile.

"I wouldn't lie to my future sister-in-law." Ronnie Anne winked.

"Thanks, Ronnie Anne." Leni said.

"No problem. Now don't ever make me say something so mushy ever again." Ronnie Anne playfully threatened.

"Okay." Leni gave a soft smile but then grew a confused look. "But wait, how come you seemed like you didn't want to be here?"

"It's not that I didn't want to be here. I just have trouble warming up to people. You and me never really hung out before so I really didn't know how things we're gonna go." Ronnie Anne explained.

"How come you have trouble opening up to people?" Leni inquired.

"Well… ever since my dad passed away a while back-"

"He passed away what?" Leni confused.

"No, Leni. He-"

"Cuz if he's passing gas, Lori has that same problem."

"No, he's not passing ga-"

"But she keeps saying it's her shoes but we all know it's-"

"Leni! My dad is dead!" Ronnie Anne interrupted in frustration.

"OMG! Your dad died? I am so sorry." Leni said in shock.

"It's okay, Leni. I've learned to deal with it. But ever since he died, I've just had some trouble getting along with people or showing my feelings. It's been kinda hard on my family. So, I just tend to try to keep to myself a lot because I don't want to get my hopes about others just so they could leave me too." Ronnie Anne said with a tear starting to form in her eye.

"Oh, you poor thing. Come here." Leni got up from her the opposite side of the table and walked over to Ronnie Anne.

"Hey! What are yo-" Ronnie Anne was cut off by Leni pulling her into a hug.

"It's alright. Let it all out." Leni said while rubbing the skaters back. Ronnie Anne tried pushing her off but to no avail.

"Leni, I don't need to cry. I'm fine… I'm… I-I'm… I… I miss him so much." Ronnie Anne returned the embrace as she began crying uncontrollably.

"It's okay. Come on." Leni lead Ronnie Anne to the bathroom.

The two entered the bathroom with Ronnie Anne letting tears roll down her face. There were different bathroom stalls across the room. Leni kneeled down to continue her embrace from before with Ronnie Anne returning it and crying into the fashionista's shoulder.

"I-I-It's j-just been s-so hard with him gone. N-nothing's been the same. I m-miss when he would play with me or take me to the skate park. W-We'd always watch wrestling together and now that can't happen anymore. My mom has had to start working double shifts and is barely home. B-Bobby's had to work constantly just to help pay the bills so I'm all alone at home. I-I miss when we were a normal family. I don't like being alone all the time." Ronnie Anne continued to sob.

"Shh Shh, it's okay, Ronnie Anne. You're not alone. Now I know losing your dad has been hard, but you don't need to worry about being alone. Your Mom and Bobby still love you very much and you have an amazing boyfriend who loves you, you know that, don't you?" Leni asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ronnie Anne said as Leni pulled out of the hug and looked the skater in the eyes. Leni wiped away some of the tears.

"You also have all of us. You don't have to worry about being alone. We love having you come around. You're like another sister to us. You never have to worry about us leaving you. We're always gonna be there if you need us. We're not going anywhere. I don't have my drivers license anyway." Leni quipped.

"*sniff* H-Heh, thanks, Leni. You know, you're a lot wiser than you think." Ronnie Anne said with a smile.

"Thanks. I may not be book smart but I totes know how to make people feel better. Even when they're having a meltdown." Leni confused.

"Breakdown." Ronnie Anne corrected.

"But I don't know how to rap." Leni said.

"J-just hug me again." Ronnie Anne demanded with a smile on her face earning a hug from Leni. They held the embrace for a few seconds before breaking apart. "Now let's get out of this bathroom. The smell of pee is making me want to cry again."

"Like, definitely." Leni agreed as the two made there way out the door.

The room was left quiet until a flushing noise could be heard. The door to one of the stalls opened to reveal a women with tears in her eyes.

"*sniff* That was so beautiful."

* * *

The duo made their way back to their table to see Lincoln sitting there finishing his yogurt. They both returned to their seats.

"What happened to you guys? Your fro-yo's almosted melted. Whoa, Ronnie Anne, are you okay? Your eyes look all puffy." Lincoln took notice.

"It's because the stench from your butt managed to reach out here and burn my eyes. So, I needed to wash them and Leni came in to help me." Ronnie Anne joked earning an unimpressed look from Lincoln.

"Well, since we're pretty much done here, I thought we could go somewhere I know you two would absolutely love. Come on, let's go." Leni said causing the couple to look at each other and shrug and follow suit.

The trio walked along the mall path. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walked besides each other as the skater kept staring at her boyfriend's hand. She grew a light blush on her face as she inched her hand towards Lincoln's. She was able to grab his hand, catching the boy off guard. He looked at his hand and noticed Ronnie Anne holding it. He looked in awe at the gesture and then towards his girlfriend's face. She looked away in slight embarrassment.

"I thought you didn't like showing affection in public." Lincoln said.

"I don't. I just wanted to show how much you mean to me." Ronnie Anne stated while looking away.

"You don't care if someone from school sees?" Lincoln inquired.

"I don't see anyone we know from school so we should be fine. I just wanted you to know, I appreciate you being with me, that's all." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Huh, I gotta admit, it feels kinda nice holding hands as a couple." Lincoln rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't get used to it." Ronnie Anne said.

The trio soon arrived in front of a small business that said arcade.

"You're really taking us to the arcade like before?" Lincoln asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep! I knew you guys would want to come here. So, I'm treating." Leni said.

"Wow, Leni. You're the best. Come on, Lame-o. I'm so gonna own you in dance your butt off revolution." Ronnie Anne pulled Lincoln along into the arcade.

"We'll see about that. No way you're beating my lightning feet." Lincoln accepted the challenge. Leni looked at the two as they went to the business.

"They are so cute together-Oof." Leni walked into the glass window of the arcade. "Oh, wow. I didn't know they had invisible walls."

* * *

 **AN: This one took me some time because I wanted to come back swinging. I wanted to make you laugh and cry. I hope I succeeded. It was a tricky trying to make this flow properly but I think, for the most part, I got it. Till next time.**


End file.
